Segredo milionário
by kacardoso
Summary: Como punição por ter perdido uma aposta, Rafe King prometera viver o cotidiano de um carpinteiro. Mas acabou ganhando o prêmio máximo: ser apresentado a Katie Charles. Cada palavra e toque da doce e sexy Katie o faziam se sentir mais do que o frio magnata que lhe era exigido ser. Só havia um problema: ela desprezava homens ricos, principalmente os da família King.


Segredo Milionário

_**King's Million-Dollar Secret**_

Maureen Child

_**Milionário disfarçado.**_

Como punição por ter perdido uma aposta, Rafe King prometera viver o cotidiano de um carpinteiro. Mas acabou ganhando o prêmio máximo: ser apresentado a Katie Charles. Cada palavra e toque da doce e sexy Katie o faziam se sentir mais do que o frio magnata que lhe era exigido ser. Só havia um problema: ela desprezava homens ricos, principalmente os da família King. Ele não poderia revelar seus sentimentos sem confessar seu sobrenome, mas mantê-lo em segredo poderia lhe custar muito mais caro...

**Digitalização: Simone R.**

**Revisão: Projeto Revisoras**

**Querida leitora,**

Todo mundo sempre pergunta a um escritor onde ele en contra as suas ideias. Bem, a ideia para este livro não foi difícil de encontrar!

Este ano, meu marido e eu fizemos uma reforma na cozi nha e eu percebi que aquele seria um ótimo cenário para um romance da série _Reis da Califórnia._

E com muito orgulho que apresento Rafe King. Ele é um dos três irmãos proprietários da King Construtores. Rafe per deu uma aposta e pela primeira vez em anos vai precisar dar duro em uma obra. Contudo, para não intimidar os próprios funcionários, Rafe dispensa o sobrenome King e passa a ser conhecido como Rafe Cole.

Agora, chegou a hora de apresentar Katie Charles, a rainha dos biscoitos. Katie está reformando a sua cozinha. Contudo, ela não é uma grande fã dos King, porque um dos primos deles partiu o seu coração. Então logo de cara ela diz para Rafe que não vê nadà demais nos homens daquela família.

E isso é um desafio que Rafe simplesmente não pode ignorar!

Espero que, ao ler esta história, você se divirta tanto quan to eu me diverti ao escrevê-la. E apenas dois "incidentes" de cozinha foram tirados da vida real!

Por favor, visitem o meu site em  .com ou escrevam-me no endereço  .com. Eu adoro ouvir sua opinião!

**Boa leitura!**

**Maureen Child**

PUBLICADO SOB ACORDO COM HARLEQUIN ENTERPRISES II B.V/S.à.r.l.

Todos os direitos reservados. Proibidos a reprodução, o armazenamento ou a transmissão, no todo ou em parte.

Todos os personagens desta obra são fictícios. Qualquer semelhança com pessoas vivas ou mortas é mera coincidência.

Título original: KING'S MILLION-DOLLAR SECRET

Copyright © 20II by Maureen Child

Originalmente publicado em 2011 por Silhouette Desire

Título original: READY FOR KING'S SEDUCTION

Copyright © 2011 by Maureen Child

Originalmente publicado em 2011 por Silhouette Desire

Projeto gráfico de capa: nucleo i designers associados

Arte-final de capa: O de Casa

Editoração Eletrônica:

ABREU'S SYSTEM

Tel.: (55 XX 21) 2220-3654 / 2524-8037

Impressão:

RR DONNELLEY

Tel.: (55 XX 11)2148-3500

. 

Distribuição exclusiva para bancas de jornais e revistas de todo o Brasil:

Fernando Chinaglia Distribuidora S/A

Rua Teodoro da Silva, 907

Grajaú, Rio de Janeiro, RJ -— 20563-900

Para solicitar edições antigas, entre em contato com o

DISK BANCAS: (55 XX 11) 2195-3186 / 2195-3185 / 2195-3182

Editora HR Ltda.

Rua Argentina, 171,4° andar

São Cristóvão, Rio de Janeiro, RJ — 20921-380

Correspondência para:

Caixa Postal 8516

Rio de Janeiro, RJ — 20220-971

Aos cuidados de Virginia Rivera

.br

**CAPÍTULO UM**

Rafe King gostava de apostar.

Ele só não gostava de perder.

Quando perdia, porém, ele pagava, razão pela qual estava parado em uma calçada, bebericando uma xícara de café, espe rando a chegada do restante da equipe de trabalho. Como um dos proprietários da King Construtores, fazia alguns anos desde que Rafe, de fato, trabalhara em uma obra. Geralmente, ele era o sócio que cuidava dos detalhes, encomendando material de construção e liberando suprimentos.

Agora, porém, graças a uma aposta que dera errado, ele de veria trabalhar naquela obra nas semanas seguintes.

Uma picape prata puxando um reboque parou atrás dele, e Rafe inclinou-se para olhar para o motorista. Joe Hanna. Em preiteiro. Amigo. E o homem que desafiara Rafe a fazer a aposta que ele perdera.

Joe saiu de sua caminhonete sem conseguir disfarçar o sorriso.

Mal o reconheci sem o terno que você costuma vestir.

Engraçadinho. — Rafe não gostava de usar temos. Na ver dade, ele se sentia mais confortável vestido como estava agora: uma calça jeans desbotada, botas de trabalho e uma camiseta preta com o logotipo da King Construtores estampado nas cos tas. — Você está atrasado.

Não, não estou. Você é que chegou cedo. — Joe tomou um gole de café e ofereceu-lhe algo de dentro de um saco. — Quer uma rosquinha?

— Claro — disse Rafe, servindo-se. — Onde está todo mundo?

— Nós só começamos a trabalhar às 8h. Ainda temos cerca de meia hora.

Se eles estivessem aqui agora, poderiam começar a ajeitar tudo para que pudessem começar a trabalhar às 8h. — Rafe vol tou o olhar para o bangalô californiano que seria o centro do seu mundo nas próximas semanas.

Ficava em uma rua arborizada, em Long Beach, atrás de um gramado amplo e muito bem cuidado. Tinha, ao menos, meio século de idade, adivinhou. Era como se a cidade tivesse cresci do ao redor daquele bangalô.

Qual é o trabalho aqui, afinal de contas?

Reformar uma cozinha — disse Joe, inclinando-se contra o veículo de Rafe para estudar a casa. — Novo piso, nova bancada, novos encanamentos, gesso e pintura.

Armários? — perguntou Rafe, a mente concentrada no tra balho em mãos.

Não. Os que existem são de sólido pinho branco. Portanto, não os substituiremos, basta descascar, lixar e envernizar.

Rafe balançou a cabeça e voltou o olhar para Joe.

Os sujeitos que vão trabalhar aqui sabem quem eu sou?

Joe sorriu.

Eles não têm a menor ideia. Assim como combinamos, a sua verdadeira identidade será mantida em segredo. Enquanto traba lhar aqui, seu nome será Rafe Cole. Você é um novo contratado.

Seria melhor que os rapazes que trabalhariam com ele não soubessem que era um de seus patrões, pensou Rafe. Caso sou bessem a verdade, ficariam nervosos e não conseguiriam tra balhar direito. Além disso, aquela era uma oportunidade para Rafe ver exatamente o que os seus funcionários pensavam do negócio e de seu trabalho na King Construtores. Como aque le programa de televisão em que os patrões iam disfarçados às suas próprias empresas, ele talvez pudesse descobrir algumas coisas interessantes.

Ainda assim, ele balançou a cabeça.

Lembre-me novamente do motivo de eu não tê-lo demitido.

Porque você perdeu a aposta e não é um trapaceiro — disse Joe. — Eu lhe avisei que o meu carro venceria a corrida.

É verdade. — Rafe sorriu e se lembrou da cena do piqueni que de confraternização da King Construtores, ocorrido havia um mês.

Os filhos dos empregados passaram meses construindo carros que depois correriam em uma pista construída especialmente para o evento. Rafe apostara contra o carro cor-de-rosa de Sherry, a filha de Joe, e ela dera um baile em todos os demais concorrentes. Aquilo o ensinaria a nunca mais apostar contra uma mulher.

Que bom que você deixou os seus irmãos conversarem com os funcionários no piquenique da empresa — dizia Joe. — Caso contrário, esses caras o reconheceriam.

Era assim que Rafe gostava que fossem as coisas. Ele deixa va a publicidade e as áreas mais públicas do negócio para seus dois irmãos, Sean e Lucas. Sean cuidava do lado corporativo da empresa, Lucas, dos clientes e das equipes de trabalho, e Rafe era aquele que cuidava dos suprimentos, das peças e de qualquer outra coisa necessária em uma obra.

Que sorte a minha — murmurou. Em seguida, olhou para outro caminhão que chegava.

Logo atrás, estacionou outro pequeno caminhão. Dois ho mens saíram de seus veículos e caminharam em sua direção.

Joe aproximou-se.

Steve, Arturo, este é Rafe Cole. Ele trabalhará com vocês.

Steve era alto, cerca de 50 anos, sorriso largo no rosto e usa va uma camiseta que exaltava uma banda de rock local. Arturo era mais velho, mais baixo e vestia uma camisa manchada de tinta. _Bem,_ pensou Rafe, _ao menos sei qual deles é o pintor._

Estamos prontos? — perguntou Steve.

Como sempre. — Joe virou-se e apontou para o lado da casa.

Há um portão de serviço logo ali. Quer colocar o reboque no quintal?

Certo.

Joe manobrou a picape e o reboque pelo portão e, em pou cos minutos, todos já estavam trabalhando. Fazia alguns anos desde que Rafe estivera em uma obra, mas isso não queria dizer que tivesse se esquecido de como trabalhar. Seu pai, Ben King, não fora um grande pai, mas fazia com que cada um de seus filhos, todos os oito, trabalhassem em obras da empresa a cada verão. Ele achava que era uma boa maneira de lembrá-los de que ser um King não queria dizer que você teria facilidades na vida.

Na época, todos detestaram aquilo, mas Rafe achava que aquela fora a única coisa boa que o seu pai fizera pelos filhos.

Nós fizemos uma vistoria na semana passada — disse Joe para Rafe. — A cliente removeu tudo para que Steve e Arturo pudessem começar a trabalhar imediatamente. Rafe, você vai montar uma cozinha temporária no pátio fechado para a sra. Charles.

Rafe apenas olhou para ele.

Cozinha temporária? Ela não pode comer fora durante a reforma da cozinha, como todo mundo faz?

Ela poderia — respondeu uma voz feminina vinda da casa atrás deles —, mas ela precisa ser capaz de assar biscoitos en quanto vocês estão consertando a cozinha.

Rafe lentamente virou-se para a mulher e sentiu um frio no estômago. Ela era alta, o que era algo de que ele gostava. Nada pior do que ter de curvar-se para beijar uma mulher. Tinha ca belo ruivo e encaracolado à altura dos ombros e olhos verdes brilhantes. Ela sorriu, e a curvatura de sua boca era francamente deliciosa.

Mas nenhuma dessas informações o fez se sentir mais fe liz. Ele não precisava de uma mulher. Não queria uma mulher e, caso quisesse, certamente não escolheria uma com a palavra "família" praticamente carimbada na testa.

Rafe simplesmente não era do tipo caseiro.

Ainda assim, isso não significava que não podia apreciar a vista.

Bom dia, sra. Charles — cumprimentou Joe. — Eis aqui a equipe que cuidará de sua cozinha. Arturo e Steve você já co nheceu outro dia, durante a vistoria. E este é Rafe.

Prazer em conhecê-lo — disse ela. Seus olhos verdes volta ram-se para Rafe. — Mas me chamem de Katie, por favor. Nós vamos passar muito tempo juntos, afinal de contas.

Certo. Então, que história é essa de cozinha temporária? — perguntou Rafe.

Eu faço biscoitos e tenho de ser capaz de atender aos pe didos enquanto a cozinha estiver sendo reformada — disse ela.

Joe assegurou-me de que não seria problema.

Não será — disse Joe. — Mas você não poderá cozinhar du rante o dia. O gás estará desligado enquanto estivermos traba lhando nas tubulações. Mas vamos liberá-lo para você ao fim de cada dia. Rafe cuidará disso agora, e você poderá começar a cozinhar ainda esta noite.

Ótimo. Bem, vou deixá-los trabalhar em paz.

Ela entrou novamente, e Rafe deteve-se um segundo para ad mirar a vista de seu traseiro. Era um grande traseiro, coberto por um jeans desbotado que definia cada curva. Ele inspirou longa e profundamente, esperando que o ar fresco da manhã dissipasse um pouco do calor que sentia aumentar dentro do corpo.

Muito bem — falou Joe. — Vocês dois, instalem o fogão de Katie no lugar onde ela preferir. Então, Rafe poderá começar a cuidar da cozinha temporária enquanto os rapazes tratam da demolição.

O barulho era insuportável.

Depois de uma hora, a cabeça de Katie pulsava ao ritmo das marretadas que desmontavam a antiga cozinha de sua avó.

Era uma sensação curiosa ter estranhos em casa. Ainda mais esquisito era pensar que estava pagando para destruírem a co zinha na qual ela praticamente crescera. Mas, afinal de contas, valeria a pena. Ela só esperava conseguir sobreviver à reforma.

Sem mencionar os carpinteiros rabugentos.

Desesperada para se afastar do barulho, caminhou até o pá tio fechado. Imprensado entre a garagem e a casa, o lugar era comprido e estreito. Havia algumas cadeiras, uma mesa de pi quenique que Katie já cobrira com uma toalha de vinil e pilhas de bandejas de biscoitos, prontas para serem preenchidas. Suas tigelas estavam em um balcão próximo, e sua despensa tempo rária era uma mesa de jogo. Aquilo certamente seria um desafio. E havia um detalhe adicional: um homem lindo atrás do fogão murmurava qualquer coisa.

Como vai o trabalho? — perguntou Katie.

O homem ergueu-se, bateu a cabeça no canto do fogão e res mungou um palavrão que Katie agradeceu por não ter sido capaz de ouvir. Voltando os belos olhos azuis para ela, ele respondeu:

Conectar um fogão antigo a uma tubulação de gás moderna não é fácil.

É velho, mas é confiável — disse Katie. — Mas é claro que eu já encomendei um fogão novo.

Não posso culpá-la — respondeu Rafe, mergulhando atrás do fogão novamente. — Essa coisa deve ter mais de 30 anos.

Pelo menos — disse ela, sentando em uma cadeira. — Minha avó comprou-o antes de eu nascer, e eu já tenho 27 anos.

Ele olhou para ela e balançou a cabeça.

Katie prendeu a respiração. Realmente, Rafe não era o que ela esperava. Alguém tão lindo deveria estar na capa de uma revista, e não trabalhando em um canteiro de obras. Mas ele parecia saber o que estava fazendo.

Só porque algo é velho não significa que é inútil. — afirmou ela em meio a um sorriso. — Esse fogão pode ser temperamental, mas conheço todos os seus truques.

E ainda há um fogão novo a caminho — destacou ele com um meio sorriso.

Ela deu de ombros, e seu sorriso se transformou em algo que parecia pesar.

Cozinha nova, fogão novo. Mas eu acho que vou sentir fal ta desse velho fogão.

Muito bem — disse Rafe. — Você realmente vai cozinhar aqui fora?

Katie olhou ao redor do pátio-cozinha improvisada. Suspirou, já sentindo falta de sua antiga cozinha estilo casa grande de fa zenda, que, no momento, estava sendo reduzida a um esqueleto.

Porém, ao fim da reforma, ela teria a cozinha de seus sonhos. Katie sorriu para si mesma ao pensar nisso.

— Alguma coisa engraçada?

— O quê? — Ela olhou para Rafe, ainda sentado no chão de ladrilhos. — Não. Só estava pensando em como a cozinha vai ficar quando vocês terminarem.

Não está preocupada com a bagunça e com o trabalho?

Não. — Katie se levantou da cadeira e caminhou em direção a Rafe. — Mas não me interprete mal. Não estou soltando foguetes por causa disso, e a ideia de cozinhar aqui não me parece muito tentadora. Contudo, a bagunça não pode ser evitada. Quanto à reforma, eu fiz a minha pesquisa. Pedi orçamentos a três empre sas de construção antes de escolher vocês.

E por que escolheu a King Construtores? — perguntou ele.

Não foi fácil — murmurou ela.

Por quê? — Rafe parecia quase ofendido. — A King Cons trutores tem uma ótima reputação no mercado.

Katie sorriu e disse:

É bom que você goste tanto da empresa onde trabalha.

Sim. Os King têm sido muito bons para mim. — Ele fez uma careta e voltou-se novamente para o fogão. — Então, se você não gosta da King Construtores, o que estamos fazendo aqui?

Suspirando, Katie disse pra si mesma que realmente preci sava ser mais discreta. Ela não pretendia falar mal da a família King. Contudo, agora que começara, não tentaria mentir.

Tenho certeza de que a empresa de construção é excelente. Tive ótimas referências de vocês.

Mas... — Ele se levantou e olhou para ela, esperando que ela terminasse.

Katie ergueu-se.

Digamos apenas que é uma questão pessoal entre mim e um membro da família King.

Rafe a encarou, confuso.

O que você quer dizer?

Não é nada importante. — Ela balançou a cabeça e riu. — Sinceramente, lamento ter começado a falar sobre isso. Eu só quis dizer que foi difícil para mim contratar a King Construto res sabendo o que sei sobre os homens daquela família.

É mesmo? — Ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito e pergun tou: — O que exatamente você acha que sabe sobre os King?

Rafe a encarou. Subitamente nervosa, ela olhou para os tubos atrás do fogão, como se soubesse o que estava vendo antes de indagar:

Você quer dizer afora o fato de eles serem muito ricos e muito esnobes?

Esnobes?

Sim. — Katie suspirou. — Veja, eu sei que você trabalha para eles, e não quero que se sinta desconfortável. Eu só sei que nun ca mais quero ter nada com nenhum um deles.

Parece sinistro.

Ela riu da ideia. Katie duvidava muito que Cordell King ti vesse lhe dedicado um segundo pensamento desde que desapa receu subitamente de sua vida havia seis meses.

— Ah, eu acho que nenhum dos King passa a noite inteira acordado se perguntando por que Katie Charles os odeia.

Você pode se surpreender — disse ele. — Sabe, eu sou um tipo curioso. E não vou descansar até descobrir por que você odeia os King.

A curiosidade nem sempre é uma boa coisa. Às vezes, você descobre coisas que preferiria não saber.

De qualquer modo, é sempre bom estar informado, você não acha?

Nem sempre. — Katie se lembrou de como se sentiu quando Cordell rompeu seu relacionamento.

Rafe sorriu para Katie, e ela notou como as feições dele se suavizaram e como até mesmo os seus olhos perderam aquela frieza imparcial. Seus batimentos cardíacos aceleraram quando seu corpo reagiu a todo aquele apelo masculino. Então, como se soubesse exatamente o que ela estava pensando, ele piscou para Katie.

Pouco depois, entretanto, ele voltava a falar de negócios:

A tubulação de gás temporária está conectada. Mas, lem bre se, fecharemos o gás durante o dia. Nós avisaremos quando for seguro usar o fogão.

Está bem. Obrigada. — Ela deu um passo atrás, e Rafe pas sou por ela. — E, Rafe?

Sim?

Por favor, não repita o que eu disse sobre a família King. Quero dizer, eu certamente não deveria ter tocado no assunto e não quero que ninguém se sinta desconfortável enquanto estiver trabalhando aqui.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Não vou dizer uma palavra. Porém, como eu disse, um dia desses gostaria de ouvir o restante da história.

Katie abanou a cabeça.

Eu não penso assim. Os King são parte do meu passado; e é lá que quero deixá-los.

No fim do primeiro dia, Katie já se perguntava por que decidi ra reformar a cozinha. Ter gente estranha dentro e fora de casa durante todo o dia era muito desagradável, e a barulheira só pio rava a situação.

Agora, porém, eles tinham ido embora, e ela estava só dentro daquela casca que outrora fora a cozinha de sua avó. De pé no centro do cômodo, ela voltou-se lentamente, seu olhar vagando pelo ambiente.

O chão fora arrancado, as paredes, derrubadas, e as portas dos armários, removidas e cuidadosamente empilhadas no quin tal. Ela teve um vislumbre das tubulações expostas e gemeu de saudade de sua antiga cozinha.

Arrependida?

Ela se assustou e se virou.

Rafe. Eu pensei que você tivesse ido embora com os outros.

Ele sorriu, como se soubesse que ela se assustara. Então, in clinando um ombro contra o batente da porta, cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

Fiquei para me certificar de que a conexão de gás temporá ria estava funcionando.

E está?

Tudo pronto.

Obrigada. Agradeço a sua atenção.

Rafe deu de ombros e endireitou-se languidamente, como se tivesse todo o tempo do mundo.

É o meu trabalho.

Eu sei, mas agradeço mesmo assim.

Por nada. — Seu olhar vagou pela cozinha demolida. — En tão, o que acha?

Sinceramente? — Ela fez uma careta de contrariedade. — É horrível.

Ele sorriu.

— Apenas se lembre de que primeiro vem a destruição; de pois, a criação.

Vou tentar me lembrar disso. — Ela se aproximou do lugar onde ficava a pia. Agora, claro, era apenas uma parede nua com canos expostos. — Difícil acreditar que isso aqui poderá voltar a ser uma cozinha algum dia.

Eu já vi coisa pior.

Não sei se me sinto aliviada ou revoltada com essa sua de claração — admitiu Katie.

Fique aliviada — assegurou Rafe. Ele se aproximou com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos traseiros da calça jeans. — Alguns trabalhos levam meses para ficar prontos.

Então você já fez diversos trabalhos assim?

Sim — disse ele com um dar de ombros. — Mas este é o primeiro lugar em que trabalho nos últimos três ou quatro anos.

A casa estava em silêncio após um dia inteiro com marretas batendo nas paredes. Havia um sentimento de intimidade entre eles.

Katie olhou para Rafe e se perguntou quem ele era, do que ele gostava, e uma parte dela se perguntou por que estava inda gando tudo aquilo.

Fazia um longo tempo desde que ela se interessara por um homem. Mas olhar não tirava pedaço, certo?

— Então o que você fez nesse tempo?

Rafe olhou para ela e correu a mão sobre a armação de um armário.

Coisas diferentes. Ainda assim, é bom voltar e trabalhar com as mãos novamente. — Então ele piscou. — Mesmo que seja para os King.

Ela, deliberadamente não queria falar sobre aquilo. Ainda assim, ela não conseguia deixar de ficar curiosa a respeito de Rafe Cole e sobre o que ele poderia estar escondendo sobre o seu passado.

Então — disse ele após um longo momento de silêncio — acho melhor eu ir embora e deixá-la ocupada com os seus biscoitos.

Certo.

Ambos começaram a caminhar ao mesmo tempo e esbarra ram um no outro.

Instantaneamente, o desejo floresceu entre os dois.

Havia algo ali. Calor. Paixão.

Katie olhou para os olhos de Rafe e soube que ele estava sentindo exatamente o mesmo que ela. E, a julgar pela sua ex pressão, ele não parecia muito feliz com aquilo.

Ela não estava procurando uma relação romântica, mas pare cia ter tropeçado em uma de qualquer maneira.

Rafe ergueu a mão para tocar o rosto de Katie, mas se deteve. Sorrindo, ele disse:

Isto está começando a ficar... interessante.

Eufemismo do século.

**CAPÍTULO DOIS**

— A reunião acabou — murmurou Lucas King. — Por que ainda estamos aqui?

— Porque tenho uma pergunta para vocês — respondeu Rafe, olhando para os irmãos.

Um estranho que visse os três juntos não desconfiaria que eram irmãos. Todos tinham cabelo preto e olhos azuis. No entanto, seus traços faciais apontavam para o fato de que cada um deles tinha uma mãe diferente.

Lucas, o mais velho, verificou o relógio e lançou outro olhar impaciente para Rafe. Sean estava tão ocupado estudan do a tela de seu telefone celular que não ouviu a pergunta de Lucas.

Os irmãos realizavam reuniões semanais para discutir negó cios, comentar acontecimentos familiares ou, simplesmente, se atualizar sobre a vida uns dos outros. Naquela noite, estavam reunidos na casa de Lucas, em Long Beach.

Era uma casa enorme, muito velha e cheia daquilo que Lucas gostava de chamar de "caráter", enquanto os outros preferiam chamar de ultrapassado ou inconveniente. Rafe, por seu lado, preferia uma suíte em um hotel, em Huntington Beach. Elegan te, moderno e eficiente, o lugar não tinha nenhuma das peculia ridades que Lucas parecia tanto apreciar em sua própria casa. Ele adorava ter o serviço de quartos e de limpeza diária à sua disposição. E Sean morava em uma caixa d'água reformada em Sunset Beach, dotada de um elevador ao nível da praia especial mente para levá-lo até a porta de casa.

Os três tinham gostos completamente diferentes, mas todos optaram por casas com vista para o mar.

Por um momento, Rafe ficou olhando para o pôr do sol que coloria o oceano e respirou profundamente.

O que sabemos sobre Katie Charles? — perguntou ele afi nal, tomando um gole de cerveja.

Katie quem? — perguntou Sean.

Charles — disse Lucas. — Você não ouviu?

Quem perguntou?

Sean mantinha o olhar fixo em seu telefone celular. Era qua se impossível conseguir que ele prestasse atenção a qualquer coisa que não aparecesse em uma tela de Led.

Eu — disse Rafe, estendendo a mão para tirar o telefone do irmão.

Ei! — protestou Sean. — Estou marcando um encontro para mais tarde.

Que tal prestar atenção a este encontro que estamos tendo agora? — perguntou Rafe.

Muito bem. Estou ouvindo. Mas me dê o meu telefone.

Rafe devolveu o aparelho para o irmão e voltou o olhar para Lucas.

Então? — perguntou Rafe. — Você sabe alguma coisa sobre Katie Charles?

O nome me soa familiar. Quem é ela?

Uma cliente — disse Rafe, pegando a sua cerveja e se recostando na cadeira Adirondack. — Estamos reformando a cozinha dela.

Bom para nós. — Sean olhou para Rafe. — Então, por que ela o está incomodando?

Boa pergunta. Rafe não deveria ter se importado com o que Katie Charles achava da família King. O que importava? Ainda assim, desde que saíra da casa dela, ele não fora capaz de parar de pensar nela. E não era apenas o desejo que sentia por ela que o estava incomodando. Katie era bonita, inteligente e bem-suce dida. E odiava os King. Por quê?

Katie Charles — Lucas resmungou para si mesmo. — Katie Charles. Cozinha. Biscoitos. — Ele sorriu — E isso aí. Katie dos Biscoitos. A mulher tem uma espécie de indústria caseira, mas as pessoas já estão falando sobre ela.

Que pessoas? — perguntou Rafe, franzindo a testa. — Eu nunca ouvi falar dela antes.

Por que ouviria? — debochou Sean. — Você é praticamente um eremita. Para ouvir falar sobre qualquer coisa você precisa falar com alguém. Você sabe, alguém afora nós.

Eu não sou um eremita.

— Deus sabe que odeio concordar com Sean a respeito de qualquer coisa. Mas ele está certo — disse Lucas, esticando as pernas. — Você se mantém isolado a maior parte do tempo. Droga, aposto que as únicas pessoas com quem você realmente con versou desde a reunião da semana passada foram o serviço de quarto e a equipe com quem trabalhou hoje.

Rafe fez uma careta para Lucas. Ele não tinha tempo para namorar cada modelo do universo conhecido, como fazia Sean.

E não tinha interesse no mundo corporativo dos grandes empre sários, como Lucas. O que, diabos, ele devia fazer com o seu tempo?

— Ah, sim disse Sean com um sorriso. — Esqueci a aposta que você perdeu. Que tal estar de volta a um parque de obras?

— Não é ruim admitiu Rafe.

Na verdade, ele se divertira mais do que esperava. Estar em uma obra com funcionários que não sabiam que ele era o seu patrão fora... divertido. Além, é claro, de estar perto de uma mu lher que fez um carnaval com seu corpo e com seu cérebro. Até, é claro, Katie confessar que odiava a família King.

Então — perguntou Sean —, se você se divertiu tanto, por que está com essa cara amuada?

Você parece mais irritado do que o habitual — acrescentou Lucas com um dar de ombros. — O que houve? E o que isso tem a ver com Katie Charles?

Nenhum de vocês a conhece?

Sean e Lucas se entreolharam e deram de ombros.

— Não.

Alguém deve conhecer.

Isso é óbvio — destacou Lucas.

Sim, mas esse alguém que conhece Katie é um King.

Sean bufou.

— Não ajuda muito.

É verdade. — Droga, havia tantos primos da família King na Califórnia que bem poderiam formar o seu próprio país.

Qual é o problema? — Lucas pegou uma cerveja, se recostou na cadeira e esperou. — Por que ela o está incomodando?

Porque... — disse Rafe levantando-se e indo até a grade da varanda — ...ela odeia a família King.

Ela nos odeia? — perguntou Sean, sorrindo. — Impossível. As mulheres adoram os King.

Isso é a pura verdade — disse Lucas com um sorriso de satisfação.

Geralmente, talvez. — Rafe voltou o olhar para a espuma das ondas sobre o oceano escuro. — Mas essa mulher não. Dro ga, ela mal conseguia dizer o nome King sem tremer de raiva.

Então, se ela nos odeia tanto, por que nos contratou?

Ele se voltou para Sean.

Pela reputação de nossa empresa, conforme ela me disse. Mas não está feliz com isso.

E você acha que alguém na família a fez odiar todos os King? — perguntou Lucas.

O que mais poderia ser? — Rafe voltou o olhar para o irmão e deu de ombros.

— A verdadeira questão aqui é: por que você se importa com isso? — murmurou Sean.

Essa é uma boa pergunta. — Lucas olhou para Rafe e esperou. Muito boa, pensou Rafe. Ele também não sabia por que se importava. Deus sabia que ele não queria se importar. Ele já trilhara essa estrada anteriormente e aprendera que não apenas não sabia amar como também, de acordo com a sua ex-mulher, era realmente incapaz disso.

Sendo assim, por que se preocupar em manter um romance com uma mulher quando ele sabia que estava fadado ao fra casso? Não, ele gostava de relações fáceis. Sem complicações. Algumas horas de sexo recreativo e sem compromisso.

No entanto, havia Katie.

— Sim, é uma boa pergunta — murmurou Rafe. — Pena que eu não tenha uma resposta para isso.

Katie estava se acostumando com o barulho, a poeira, a confusão e com estranhos em sua casa. Passou uma semana e ela mal conseguia se lembrar do que era tranquilidade. Ou privacidade.

Agora sua cozinha era uma casca vazia. Ela olhou para o quintal através de uma das amplas janelas da sala e suspirou.

Havia um pequeno trailer com as portas abertas estacionado so bre a grama, abrigando ferramentas e equipamentos suficientes para construir quatro cozinhas.

As picapes de Steve, Arturo e Rafe também estavam estacio nadas sobre o seu gramado, e as pilhas de entulho aumentavam. Por um segundo, Katie sentiu uma pontada de pânico.

Na hora, aquilo lhe parecera uma boa ideia. Agora, porém, ela se perguntava se não fora uma loucura. E se a nova cozinha não ficasse tão boa quanto a antiga? E se o seu novo fogão não fosse confiável? E se o seu negócio falisse?

— Ah, meu Deus...

— Muito tarde para entrar em pânico agora — assegurou-lhe uma voz grave junto à porta.

Ela se virou, viu Rafe e forçou um sorriso.

— Não é pânico ainda. Só um pouco... tudo bem — admitiu afinal. — É pânico mesmo.

Ele riu e entrou na sala.

Parece ruim agora, mas vai ficar ótimo quando terminarmos.

É fácil dizer.

Sim, é. Este não é o meu primeiro trabalho, sabe? Já fiz um monte de reformas, e os donos sempre ficavam com os olhos arregalados, como você está agora. — Ele deu de ombros. — Mas eles sempre ficavam satisfeitos quando tudo terminava.

Porque acabou ou porque gostaram do resultado?

Um pouco de ambos, talvez — admitiu Rafe. — Eu só queria que você soubesse que encontramos um vazamento em uma tu bulação de água quente.

— Um vazamento? — Instantaneamente Katie formou uma imagem mental de uma inundação se formando debaixo da casa.

Relaxe — disse ele. — É apenas um vazamento antigo e len to. A junta dos canos está ruim. Vamos substituí-la. Só preci samos lhe mostrar o vazamento, já que será um adicional ao contrato original.

Ela emitiu um suspiro aliviado.

Certo. Tudo bem então. Mostre o caminho.

Katie seguiu Rafe até o pátio. O sol brilhava em um céu azul-claro, e ela agradeceu pelo clima da Califórnia. Se tivesse que fazer essa reforma em um lugar chuvoso, teria sido muito pior.

Ao chegarem à cozinha, Rafe mostrou o lugar do vazamento. Ela olhou, não viu nada, mas disse:

Tudo bem então. Faça o que precisa ser feito.

Excelente — respondeu Rafe. Seus olhos azuis brilhavam, e um vento fresco agitava o seu cabelo preto sobre a testa.

Ele era alto, ombros largos e parecia ótimo naquela calça jeans desbotada, pensou Katie. Na verdade, ela havia sonhado com ele na noite anterior. Em seu sonho, eles estavam de volta à sua cozinha, sozinhos. Mas, em sua fantasia, Rafe a beijara, e ela acordara tão tensa de desejo que não conseguira voltar a dormir.

Então, Rafe Cole — perguntou ela há quanto tempo está nesse negócio de construção?

— Meu pai me iniciou nesse negócio quando eu ainda era criança — disse ele, olhando para fora da casa, mantendo o olhar deliberadamente longe dela. — E eu gostei.

Entendo. Minha avó começou a me ensinar a fazer biscoi tos quando eu era menina, e bem aqui, onde estamos agora.

Rafe balançou a cabeça e olhou para ela.

— Há quanto tempo você mora aqui?

— Nasci e cresci nesta casa. Meu pai morreu antes de eu nascer, e minha mãe e eu nos mudamos para cá. — Ela lançou um olhar rápido olhar pela janela. — Quando chegou a hora, fui para a faculdade, mas então a minha mãe morreu, e um ano atrás, eu herdei a casa da minha avó.

— Ah, eu sinto muito.

Katie sorriu.

— Minha avó não morreu. Ela se mudou. Ela e a irmã, Grace, decidiram dividir um apartamento em um centro para idosos. Mas acharam que havia muitos homens solitários por lá à pro cura de amor!

Rafe sorriu, e mais uma vez, Katie sentiu algo quente e de licioso atravessar o seu corpo. Ele deveria sorrir mais vezes, pensou ela. Os outros homens que trabalhavam na casa estavam sempre rindo e brincando. Mas não Rafe. Ele era um sujeito quieto. Misterioso.

Rafe estava sentado diante do irmão Sean em um restaurante local enquanto esperava pelo seu hambúrguer. Sean se ocupava escrevendo uma... ou trinta?... mensagem em seu telefone celular, o que dava a Rafe mais tempo para pensar em Katie Charles.

Aquela mulher o assombrava. O que havia a respeito de Katie que o deixava tão perturbado?

Ela era linda, com certeza. Mas muitas mulheres também o eram. Havia algo sobre Katie que o tocava em níveis tão dife rentes que ele nem mesmo conseguia enumerar todos.

Ei — disse Sean com uma risada. — Onde você está?

O quê? — Rafe virou-se e olhou para o irmão mais novo.

Estive falando com você por cinco minutos, e não ouviu uma palavra do que eu disse. Então desejei saber o que exata mente o estava fazendo pensar tanto.

Rafe fez uma careta, um pouco irritado por ter sido pego em meio a um devaneio.

Não é de estranhar que eu estivesse pensando em outra coi sa, uma vez que você estava tão ocupado com suas mensagens de texto.

Bela tentativa — disse Sean, ainda sorrindo. — Distraia-me com insultos, e eu não vou perguntar se você ainda está pensan do na mulher dos biscoitos.

Rafe lançou-lhe um olhar.

O nome dela é Katie.

Sim, eu sei.

— Alguém já lhe disse o quanto você é irritante?

Além de você? — perguntou Sean, lançando um sorriso bri lhante para a garçonete quando ela trouxe a comida até a mesa em que estavam. — Pode apostar que sim. Todo o tempo.

Rafe teve de sorrir. Sean era o mais descontraído dos King. A maioria deles era do tipo que abria à força o seu caminho ao longo da vida. Mas Sean não. Ele tinha um jeito muito particular de obter o que queria, escorregando sobre as dificuldades até que aquilo que queria naturalmente caísse em suas mãos.

Ele era muito difícil de irritar e quase nunca perdia a paciên cia. No universo da família King, Sean era uma exceção.

Assim que a garçonete foi embora, os irmãos mergulharam em suas refeições. Aquela lanchonete, na Ocean Avenue, era um local popular desde os anos 40. Rafe e Sean estavam no pátio externo, do qual podiam observar o fluxo interminável do tráfego e dos pedestres. Crianças, cachorros e pais com câme ras digitais despontando de seus bolsos lutavam por espaço na calçada lotada.

Então — disse Sean, pegando a sua cerveja vamos ouvi-lo.

Sobre o quê?

Sobre a mulher dos biscoitos — rebateu Sean, ambas so brancelhas erguidas.

Rafe suspirou. Deveria esperar pela curiosidade do irmão. A final, não falava sobre mulheres desde o fim de seu casamento com Leslie. Rafe se lembrou de sua ex-mulher olhando para ele e dizendo que sentia muito por ele não ter ideia do que era amar alguém. Que ele nunca devia ter se casado com ela, condenan do-a a uma vida fria e vazia.

Então ele pensou em Katie, e foi como se uma brisa fresca soprasse em sua mente.

— Ela é diferente.

— Isso fica cada vez melhor. — Sean recostou-se na cadeira e esperou.

Com o cenho franzido, Rafe tomou um gole de cerveja. E, ao falar, foi como se estivesse lançando um aviso não apenas para o irmão, como também para si mesmo:

— Não tente ver mais do que, de fato, existe. Apenas a achei uma mulher interessante.

— Interessante — assentiu Sean. — Certo. Como uma coleção de insetos?

— O quê?

Rindo, o irmão disse:

— Vamos lá, Rafe. Você está procurando algo ali. E já era tempo. Leslie já era, rapaz!

— Não faz tanto tempo assim — respondeu Rafe.

Contudo, ao pensar bem, percebeu que ele e Leslie tinham se divorciado havia mais de 5 anos. Sua ex-esposa estava casa da com o ex-melhor amigo de Rafe, tinham um par de gêmeos pequenos e um recém-nascido, como ele ouvira dizer recente mente.

Tempo suficiente para ela seguir o caminho dela. Por que você não faz o mesmo?

Rafe olhou feio para Sean, que, como de costume, ignorou a irritação do irmão.

Quem disse que não estou seguindo o meu caminho?

Eu. Lucas. Tanner. Mac. Grady... — Sean fez uma pausa e perguntou em seguida: — Terei de enumerar todos os nossos ir mãos ou você entendeu o que eu quero dizer?

Entendi. Mas vocês estão errados. — Rafe deu uma mordida em seu hambúrguer e, depois de mastigar, acrescentou: — Eu não estou infeliz por causa da Leslie. Acabou. Terminou. Ela já é mãe, pelo amor de Deus!

Em verdade, Rafe não sentira falta dela nem mesmo quando Leslie partira.

Contudo, você ainda mora em uma suíte de hotel e con tinua saindo ocasionalmente com alguma garota bonita de ca beça oca.

Eu gosto de morar em um hotel, e elas não são todas cabeças-ocas.

Bom argumento.

Olhe — disse Rafe, estendendo a mão para pegar a cerveja —, Katie é uma mulher bonita, mas não é para o meu bico.

Por quê?

Porque ela tem uma placa na qual se lê a palavra "família" bem no meio da testa — explicou Rafe. — Ela é do tipo casamen teiro. Eu não.

Sean balançou a cabeça e suspirou.

Você pode ser até muito inteligente, mas não parece ser muito brilhante, não é mesmo?

Obrigado pelo apoio.

Você quer apoio? — perguntou Sean, dando uma mordida em seu hambúrguer. — Então deixe de ser idiota.

Cale a boca. Eu já tentei esse negócio de "felizes para sem pre" e deu tudo errado. Não vou tentar de novo.

Alguma vez você já pensou que talvez o motivo de ter dado tudo errado foi porque você se casou com a mulher errada?

Rafe não se incomodou em responder àquela provocação. Por que o faria?

Na segunda-feira pela manhã, os pedreiros ainda lutavam com o encanamento, e Katie estava louca para passar uma semana no Taiti. Ela quase não dormira no fim de semana. E estava tão ocupada com os pedidos de biscoitos que não tivera tempo de apreciar toda aquela paz e tranquilidade.

Katie tomou um gole de café e fez uma careta ao ouvir o barulho de uma furadeira sendo acionada.

Na primeira semana, o barulho é pior — disse alguém perto dela.

Ela se virou e viu Joe Hanna, o chefe de obras.

— Você só está dizendo isso para eu não fugir.

Ele sorriu.

— Assim que os novos canos forem instalados, tudo ficará mais fácil. Eu prometo.

Ele acabara de prometer aquilo quando ouviram um grito vindo da cozinha.

— Arturo! Desligue a água! Desligue! Desligue!

Droga! — Joe correu pelo quintal atrás de Rafe enquanto Arturo corria em direção à válvula de água na frente da casa.

Katie vinha logo atrás de Joe e entrou na cozinha a tempo de ver Steve agachado sob um cano que vertia mais água que uma fonte em Las Vegas.

Meu Deus, esse cano não estava bem instalado — murmurou Steve.

Primeiro, você deveria ter verificado com um baixo fluxo de água — disse Joe.

O que aconteceu? — perguntou Katie.

Os dois homens se voltaram para olhar para ela.

— Nada de mais — assegurou Joe. — Basta apertar algumas juntas. Parece pior do que é.

Katie esperava que sim, porque parecia que um pequeno lago se formara no meio de sua cozinha.

Joe pousou a mão sobre o ombro de Rafe e disse:

Eu deveria ter verificado o trabalho dele pessoalmente an tes de chamá-lo para trabalhar aqui. Rafe não tem trabalhado em obras faz algum tempo, de modo que está um pouco enferruja do. Mas ele tem potencial.

Katie viu um lampejo de aborrecimento no rosto de Rafe e compartilhou-o.

Mas Steve não é o encanador? — perguntou ela incisivamente.

Sim — respondeu Joe. Mas foi Rafe quem cuidou desse cano.

Eu fiz o certo — disse Rafe. — Isso não deveria ter acontecido.

Claro, claro — disse Joe. Em seguida, olhou para Katie. — A culpa foi minha. Como disse, eu deveria ter ficado de olho no trabalho do novato.

Katie percebeu que Rafe mordia a própria língua, certamente se contendo para não se defender e, talvez, perder o emprego por causa disso. Então, antes que pudesse se conter, ela tomou a frente e o defendeu:

Rafe é um ótimo trabalhador. Ele montou a minha cozinha temporária, o que permitiu que eu continuasse a trabalhar em meus biscoitos. Ele sempre fica até mais tarde todos os dias, cuidando da limpeza e certificando-se de que estou me inco modando o mínimo possível. Tenho certeza de que esse cano romperia de qualquer forma.

Sim — veio a voz retumbante de Steve. — Encontrei o pro blema. A primeira junta afrouxou, de modo que a água tinha que sair em algum lugar. A culpa foi minha. Vou consertar isso e logo voltaremos a trabalhar.

Katie lançou a Joe um olhar que dizia claramente: "Vê? Você culpou o homem errado." Ela sorriu para Rafe e saiu, deixan do-os para que limpassem a bagunça e voltassem ao trabalho.

O que foi aquilo? — perguntou Joe.

Steve tirou a cabeça de baixo da pia e disse em meio a um sorriso:

— Parece que a patroa tem uma queda por Rafe. Sujeito de sorte...

— Cale a boca, Steve — disse Rafe, mas seu olhar estava vol tado para o vão da porta no qual Katie estivera havia apenas alguns instantes.

A defesa de Katie o surpreendera. Ele não conseguia se lem brar da última vez em que alguém se levantara em seu favor.

Katie Charles não era parecida com ninguém que ele já ti vesse encontrado antes. Ela não queria nada dele. Não estava tentando ganhar-lhe a simpatia. Mas isso, é claro, só acontecia porque da achava que seu nome era Rafe Cole.

Seria uma história completamente diferente caso ela soubesse que ele era um King.

**CAPÍTULO TRÊS**

Rafe estava atrasado.

Apesar da aposta que estava pagando, ela também tinha de cuidar de sua parte na empresa. E lidar com um fornecedor que não estava cumprindo o seu papel era uma das tarefas de que Rafe mais gostava de fazer.

— Veja, Mike — ponderou ele ao telefone. — Você disse que nós receberíamos as portas e janelas do complexo médico ao meio-dia de ontem.

Que culpa tenho eu se o material ficou preso na Costa Leste?

Provavelmente nenhuma — admitiu Rafe. — Mas a culpa será sua caso você não consiga resolver isso nas próximas... — Ele olhou para o relógio. — ...cinco horas.

Isso é impossível — argumentou o outro.

Tudo depende de determinação, não é mesmo?

Rafe não aceitaria as desculpas do sujeito. Aquela era a se gunda vez que Mike Prentice falhava com a King Construtores. E seria a última.

Rafe não se dava bem com o fracasso. Todo inundo cometia erros, ele sabia disso. Mas se um homem não podia manter o controle de seu próprio negócio, então era muito desorganizado para trabalhar com ele.

— Você deve entregar o material no local de trabalho até o fim do dia de hoje.

Ou...? — perguntou Mike.

Um lento sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Rafe. Mike não podia vê-lo, mas devia tê-lo pressentido quando Rafe respondeu:

— Você realmente não quer saber, não é mesmo?

Essas coisas acontecem, Rafe. — O homem continuava a tentar se defender. — Eu não posso ficar em cima de cada um de meus fornecedores, você sabe.

Não vejo por que não — respondeu Rafe. — Eu fico. Esta não foi a primeira vez que tivemos este tipo de conversa, Mike. Aceitei a sua explicação da última vez, mas esta é a sua segun da chance. Garanto a você que nunca teremos essa discussão novamente. Se você não conseguir o material em cinco horas, a King Construtores vai encontrar um novo fornecedor para este trabalho.

— Ei, espere um minuto, não vamos nos precipitar.

— Você tem uma única segunda chance com a King Construtores, Mike — disse Rafe secamente. — E é essa. Agora ou você entrega o material, como combinado, ou eu vou espalhar para cada empresa de construção do estado que você não é confiável. Quantas encomendas você acha que vai ter a partir de então?

Um longo momento de silêncio tenso se passou enquanto o sujeito pensava. Rafe sabia o que estava passando pela mente do fornecedor. Ele já arruinara a sua reputação com os King, mas ainda havia centenas de empresas de construção para fazer negócios com ele.

— O material será entregue — disse o outro, embora não pare cesse feliz com aquilo. Você é um sujeito durão, Rafe.

Você deveria ter se lembrado disso, Mike.

Rafe desligou em seguida, recostou-se e girou a poltrona para poder olhar para a paisagem oceânica que se estendia à sua frente. O prédio da King Construtores ficava-'na Pacific Coast Highway, e cada um dos irmãos tinha um escritório com vista para o mar. Essa era uma das vantagens de ser dono da empresa.

Levantando-se, Rafe inclinou-se na janela, sentindo o frio do vidro se infiltrar em sua pele. Será que ele era mesmo um sujeito durão?, perguntou-se.

Sua ex-mulher certamente pensava que sim.

Apenas mais um motivo para ele manter distância de Katie Charles.

Uma mulher igual a ela não precisava do um sujeito durão em sua vida.

Diga-me, esta não é uma bela vista?

Katie revirou os olhos e riu para a avó.

Você é impossível.

Emily O'Hara sorriu, ajeitou o cabelo prateado elegantemen te aparado e, em seguida, piscou para a neta.

E quem não gosta de olhar para homens bonitos?

Elas estavam de pé ao largo do pátio, observando o movi mento. Obviamente, Nana notara Rafe imediatamente, mas Katie não poderia culpá-la por isso. Aquele era um homem para o qual valia a pena olhar.

Os olhos de Katie voltaram-se para Rafe, que estava no lado oposto do pátio. Desde aquela manhã em que ela o defendera junto ao chefe de obras, Rafe a vinha evitando. Ela não conse guia entender por quê. Talvez tivesse ficado embaraçado por uma mulher ter defendido a sua honra.

Muito bem, já percebi. — A avó pousou um braço em tomo dos ombros de Katie. — Ele é bonitão, não é mesmo?

Bonitão? — repetiu Katie com uma risada.

A questão é: o que você vai fazer a respeito?

E o que eu posso fazer? — perguntou Katie.

Realmente, a juventude é desperdiçada com as pessoas er radas — disse a avó com um menear de cabeça. — Katie, se você o deseja, faça algo a respeito.

Ele não é um biscoito que eu possa pegar e embrulhar.

Quem falou em embrulhar? — Nana sorriu. — Na verdade, eu estava pensando que você devia era desembrulhá-lo. Bas ta agarrá-lo e dar uma mordida. A vida é muito curta, querida. Você tem de aproveitar enquanto pode.

Infelizmente, eu não sou tão liberal quanto a minha avó — disse Katie.

Bem, você poderia ser. — A avó balançou a cabeça — Eu amei o seu avô, querida, mas ele morreu há muito tempo, e eu ainda estou viva e ativa. E você também. Você está enterrada em seu trabalho há tanto tempo que é de se admirar que possa sair ao ar livre sem ficar ofuscada como uma toupeira.

Eu não estou tão mal assim!

— Não costumava estar — continuou a avó. — Até aquele tal de Cordell estragar tudo.

Katie fez uma careta ao se lembrar do sujeito que partira o sou coração.

— O mundo está cheio de gente, querida, e metade dessas pes soas é constituída por homens — disse a avó. — Você não pode deixar um único homem ruim arruinar a sua opinião sobre um gênero inteiro.

Seria isso o que estava fazendo?, perguntou-se Katie. Ela não pensava assim. Claro, Cordell King a magoara, mas ela não es lava se escondendo. Estava trabalhando, construindo o seu ne gócio. Mas era bem verdade que ela não saía com um homem havia mais de seis meses.

Com aquilo aconteceu?

EIa costumava se divertir.

Costumava chamar as amigas para sair.

Costumava ter uma vida.

Ah, aí vem o bonitão — murmurou a avó.

Katie abandonou os seus pensamentos e observou Rafe aproximar-se delas. Ele não era bonitão, pensou. Golden retrievers eram bonitões. Ele era perigoso. Sensual.

Rafe era... tentador.

Como você disse que era o nome dele?

Rafe. Rafe Cole.

Sei...

Katie olhou para a avó, mas a expressão dela estava absolu tamente neutra, o que normalmente significava que havia algo acontecendo em sua mente, algo que ela não queria que nin guém soubesse. Mas, antes que Katie conseguisse descobrir o que era, Rafe já estava parado à sua frente. Ela fez as apresenta ções, então ele disse:

Eu só vim dizer que iremos embora mais cedo esta noite. Joe fará uma reunião e quer que Arturo e Steve compareçam.

E você não? — perguntou Katie.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

Não há razão para eu estar lá. Sou apenas uma abelha ope rária. De qualquer forma — disse ele lançando um sorriso para a avó —, foi bom conhecê-la.

Prazer em conhecê-lo também, Rafe — disse a avó com um sorriso.

Quando Rafe se afastou, Katie olhou fixamente para ele. Suas pernas longas, a forma como a luz do sol brilhava sobre o seu cabelo negro. E sim, admitiu em silêncio, também gostava da visão de seu traseiro naquela calça jeans desbotada.

Então Katie olhou para a avó, e a expressão dela a fez perguntar:

Muito bem, o que está acontecendo? No que você está pensando?

Eu? Só estou me perguntando se Rafe tem um avô assim tão bonito quanto ele.

Você está escondendo alguma coisa — disse Katie, des confiada.

Eu? — Emily levou a mão ao peito e arregalou os olhos com inocência. — Eu sou um livro aberto, querida.

Vovó...

Emily olhou para o relógio de pulso e disse:

Ah, preciso voar. Grace e eu temos um encontro com dois viúvos joviais. Vou me encontrar com Grace na manicure em meia hora.

Katie sorriu e abraçou a avó.

Você é incrível.

E você também, quando dá uma chance para si mesma.

Emily novamente voltou o olhar para Rafe.

— Por que não convida o rapaz para jantar? Viva um pouco, Katie. Você gosta dele, não é mesmo?

Sim — disse Katie, também voltando o olhar para Rafe. — Eu gosto. Quero dizer, só o conheço há uma semana, mas passei tanto tempo com ele que parece que faz meses. Ele é um bom su jeito, vovó. Um cara normal. Nada parecido com Cordell King, o que, acredite, é uma boa coisa.

— Nem todos os homens ricos são idiotas como Cordell — apontou Emily.

Talvez — disse Katie.

Mas ela não estava inteiramente convencida. Certamente, não tivera muita experiência com homens ricos. Cordell fora o primeiro e único bilionário que ela conhecera. Mas se ele era um exemplo de sua classe, então era o que bastava.

De agora em diante, porém, só estou interessada em sujei tos normais e esforçados.

Você tem a mesma cabeça-dura de sua mãe, Deus a aben çoe. — A avó suspirou. — Ótimo. Esse Rafe me parece um bom sujeito. E certamente faz bem para os olhos.

Com certeza — concordou Katie, deixando seu olhar voltar para o homem cuja imagem vinha preenchendo os seus sonhos ultimamente.

Mas você nunca conhece um homem até transar com ele.

— Vovó! — Katie gemeu e balançou a cabeça. — Que tipo de exemplo é você, afinal de contas?

Do tipo bom. — Emily sorriu, claramente satisfeita por ser capaz de chocar a neta com tanta facilidade. — Só estou dizendo que pode ser interessante tirá-lo para um test drive.

Katie amava a avó, mas ela não tinha o mesmo espírito livre de Emily O'Hara. Logo depois que a mãe de Katie morreu, a avó parecia ter percebido quão curta era a vida.

E embora Katie admirasse esse estilo aventureiro, ela sim plesmente não conseguia se comportar da mesma forma. A avó já tivera o grande amor de sua vida e agora estava à procura de diversão.

Katie, por outro lado, ainda estava em busca de amor.

Ainda assim, o fato era que a avó provavelmente estava certa quanto a Rafe. Katie sentia-se mais atraída por ele do que jamais se sentira por alguém, incluindo Cordell King. Então talvez fos se tempo de ela se dar uma chance. Sair do casulo dentro do qual se enrolara.

Não estou interessada em um test drive. — Tudo bem, isso é uma mentira, confessou para si mesma. — Ainda não, pelo me nos — disse em voz alta. — Mas um jantar seria uma boa ideia. Eu gosto dele. E ele é tão diferente de Cordell King.

Sei.

O que foi?

Nada. Nada mesmo. — Emily abraçou-a. — Eu pretendo me divertir. E sugiro que você faça o mesmo. Preciso ir.

Sozinha novamente, Katie estudou silenciosamente Rafe Cole enquanto ele conversava com Arturo.

Divertir-se parecia ser uma boa ideia.

Os rapazes já foram embora — disse Rafe.

Ele ficara deliberadamente depois que todos partiram apenas para ter alguns minutos a sós com ela. Ele não se perguntou por que fizera aquilo, uma vez que não tinha certeza se gostaria da resposta. Mas criara o hábito de ser o último homem a sair e realmente gostava de ficar sozinho com Katie naquela casa.

O cabelo ruivo e encaracolado de Katie estava amarrado em um rabo de cavalo, e seus olhos verdes brilhavam à luz da tarde. Rafe sabia que seria um erro levá-la a para cama. Afinal, ela não apenas não fazia o seu tipo como também odiava a família King. Se eles fizessem sexo e ela descobrisse que ele mentira sobre quem era, a coisa podia ficar feia.

Mas a lógica nada tinha a ver com o que ele estava sentindo naquele momento.

Como foi hoje? — Ela saiu da casa e caminhou em direção à garagem.

Rafe a seguiu.

Terminamos e fechamos os canos e as tubulações.

Sério? — Ela parou e sorriu. — Nada mais de canos expostos?

O sorriso no rosto de Katie fez os olhos dele brilharem ainda mais, e Rafe sentiu algo quente e perverso fermentar em seu corpo. Katie conseguia excitá-lo sem nem mesmo tentar. Ele não se lembrava de ter se sentido tão rapidamente atraído por al guém. Nem mesmo Leslie, sua diabólica ex-mulher, tivera esse efeito sobre ele.

Rafe pigarreou e disse:

Exato. E, se o material chegar no prazo, acabaremos logo.

Ela ergueu as duas mãos com os dedos cruzados.

Tomara! Eu realmente estou sentindo falta de uma cozinha.

Imagino. Mas, pelo cheiro que vem de sua cozinha tempo rária, parece que isso não está atrasando o seu trabalho.

Rindo, ela abriu a porta da garagem. Rafe a seguiu e lançou um rápido olhar ao redor. O lugar estava bem arrumado, assim como o restante da casa. Prateleiras em uma parede, máquina de lavar e secar na outra. Havia um antigo utilitário vermelho estacionado no centro do cômodo e algumas ferramentas de jar dinagem armazenadas ao longo da parede dos fundos.

Assar biscoitos ficou fácil depois que você instalou o fogão para mim — disse ela, com um menear de cabeça. — Mas eu sinto falta da minha bancada quando chega a hora de decorar e emba lar. Tenho mesas armadas por todo o pátio, mas...

Você quer a sua vida de volta — atalhou Rafe.

Sim — concordou Katie com um suspiro.

Ela parou ao lado das prateleiras e se inclinou para puxar um saco de carvão. Ele fez o mesmo para ajudar e, de repente, suas bocas estavam a apenas um beijo de distância. O tempo parou.

O olhar de Rafe voltou-se para os lábios dela, e tudo dentro dele ficou tenso quando Katie umedeceu o lábio inferior com a ponta da língua.

Rafe queria prová-la, mais do que desejava respirar. Mas seus olhos diziam que ela não estava preparada para aquilo, e se havia uma coisa que Rafe King sabia era ser paciente. Então ele se ergueu e pegou o saco de carvão.

Eu carrego isso para você.

Ela deu um passo atrás e agradeceu. Rafe sorriu e disse:

Ninguém gosta de ter a sua casa invadida e sua rotina vira da de cabeça para baixo.

E você? — perguntou Katie. — Também tem uma rotina que não deseja perturbar?

Ele lhe lançou um rápido sorriso e pousou o saco de carvão aos seus pés.

Os homens não têm rotinas — corrigiu Rafe. — Nós temos horários.

Ah. — Ela se inclinou contra o para-lama dianteiro da van.

E como é o seu "horário"?

Igual ao de todos os outros, creio eu — disse ele depois de um longo minuto de reflexão. Ele não podia falar sobre o tempo que passava com os irmãos ou na King Construtores. — Traba lho. Casa. Diversão.

Eu sei o que faz no trabalho. Qual é a sua ideia de diversão?

— Bem... — ele ponderou cuidadosamente, buscando o olhar de Katie e permitindo que ela compreendesse exatamente o que estava fazendo com ele. — Esta é uma pergunta interessante.

Katie inspirou profundamente. Ele gostava de vê-la nervo sa. Aquilo indicava que ela estava sentindo o mesmo tipo de atração que ele sentia por ela. Era bom saber. Mas ele a dei xou recuperar o fôlego antes de prosseguir. Rafe não estava acostumado a lidar com mulheres como Katie. Assim como ele, as mulheres com quem costumava se divertir estavam in teressadas apenas em algumas horas de prazer. Mas Katie era diferente. Ela era território novo, e ele estava se divertindo com tudo aquilo.

Então? — perguntou Rafe, erguendo o saco de carvão. — Churrasco?

Ela sorriu.

Sim. Os hambúrgueres não ficam a mesma coisa se não forem feitos na brasa.

Concordo — disse Rafe, voltando-se para a porta. — Quer que eu prepare a churrasqueira para você?

Só se você ficar para o jantar.

Ele parou, virou-se e olhou para ela. Um lento sorriso cur vou-se em seus lábios. Se ele ficasse para jantar, tinha absoluta certeza de que também ficaria para a sobremesa.

Seria ótimo. Mas, se estiver tudo bem para você, primeiro gostaria de ir em casa para tomar banho e trocar de roupa.

Claro.

Ela pareceu nervosa outra vez, mordendo o lábio inferior. Katie sentiu um frio no estômago. Ah, sim, ela também precisa va tomar uma ducha fria.

Muito bem — disse ele. — Você me dá uma hora? Eu acendo a churrasqueira quando voltar. Sou bom nesse negócio de acen der fogos.

Disso, Rafe, eu tenho absoluta certeza.

**CAPÍTULO QUATRO**

Isso não quer dizer nada — dizia Katie para si mesma en quanto misturava uma salada de macarrão para acompanhar os hambúrgueres. — É apenas um jantar. Um churrasco amistoso. Nada ameaçador. Nem um pouco sexual...

Ah, nem ela mesma acreditava nisso. Katie sentiu a tensão entre eles quando ambos se curvaram para alcançar o saco de carvão. Por um segundo, ela teve certeza de que ele a beijaria, e ainda não estava certa se sentia-se aliviada ou desapontada por ele não tê-lo feito.

Cozinhar ajudou-a a se acalmar. Sempre ajudava. Quando menina, ela acompanhava o trabalho da avó na cozinha e, pouco a pouco, aprendeu a sua receita de biscoitos. Então ela começou a criar as suas próprias receitas. E muito cedo ela aprendeu que, não importando o que estivesse acontecendo em sua vida, a co zinha era a sua zona de conforto. Ela picou aipo, cogumelos, ce nouras e brócolis e acrescentou-os ao macarrão frio, misturando tudo que um bom pesto caseiro pedia. Ao terminar, guardou a tigela na geladeira e começou a trabalhar na sobremesa.

Katie precisou se manter ocupada. Se ela parasse tempo sufi ciente para pensar no que estava fazendo, desistiria.

Desistiria de que exatamente, Katie? — perguntou-se de sú bito. — Ele está vindo para jantar. Ninguém disse nada sobre sexo.

Ora, essa.

O problema era que ela realmente desejava Rafe Cole. Ele era amistoso, prestativo e... ficava muito bonito naquela sua calça jeans desbotada. Sim, ela, sem dúvida, estava procurando pro blemas. De outro modo, não teria sugerido aquele jantar. Mas talvez fosse hora de ter um pouco de dificuldades em sua vida.

Ela sempre fora uma boa menina. Sempre fizera a coisa "certa".

Droga, ela saíra três meses com Cordell King e nunca fizera sexo com o sujeito. Graças a Deus, não dormira com ele. Aquilo só teria aumentado a humilhação após a separação.

Resmungando baixinho, Katie deixou de lado as lembranças dolorosas e se concentrou na noite que estava por vir. Quando terminou de preparar a sobremesa, olhou ao redor da cozinha temporária, consultou o relógio e constatou que Rafe chegaria a qualquer momento. Então ela correu até o banheiro e verifi cou seu cabelo e a maquiagem. Parecia bobagem, mas estava se sentindo como um adolescente à espera do primeiro namorado.

Katie sentia um frio na barriga e uma espécie de excitação que nunca sentira antes borbulhando através de sua corrente san guínea. Olhando para a mulher que via no espelho, lançou-lhe algumas palavras de incentivo:

Você vai se divertir, Katie Charles. Pela primeira vez na sua vida, você não vai pensar no amanhã. — Ela balançou a cabeça abruptamente e fingiu que não viu o brilho de nervosismo em seus olhos. — Ele é um cara legal. Vocês dois são solteiros. Então relaxe.

Mais fácil dizer do que fazer.

Mas não havia nada de errado com um pouco de diversão.

Certo?

Alguma notícia da família? — perguntou Rafe ao irmão en quanto dirigia a picape pela rua de Katie.

Não — disse Sean pelo telefone celular. — Eu conversei com Tanner, mas desde que ele e Ivy se casaram, ele só fala do ultrassom mais recente da esposa. — Sean suspirou com desgosto.

Rafe sorriu. Estava feliz por seu irmão Tanner. Ivy era uma mulher adorável e, por incrível que parecesse, estava transfor mando Tanner em um bom cultivador de árvores de Natal.

Então eu liguei para o primo Jesse — disse Sean. — Mas a única coisa que ele sabe sobre Katie Charles é que ele adora os seus biscoitos de macadâmia, nozes e lascas de chocolate branco. Sua esposa, Bella, diz que os de manteiga de amen doim são os melhores, mas o pequeno Joshua gosta dos de chocolate.

Rafe massageou um ponto entre os olhos e suspirou.

E eu me importo com o tipo de biscoitos que eles gostam, porque...

Porque essa era a única informação que tinham, e agora eu também estou querendo um maldito biscoito — resmungou Sean.

Rafe fez uma careta quando parou diante da casa de Katie. Estacionou e lançou um olhar para o sol poente refletido nas janelas da frente da casa.

Alguém na família sabe algo a respeito, e eu quero desco brir quem.

Por que isso o interessa? — disse Sean em meio a uma ri sada. — Quero dizer: você a conhece há o quê? Uma semana? G que importa para você se ela odeia os King?

Eu não gosto disso.

— Achei que você já estivesse acostumado — disse Sean. — Há muitas pessoas lá fora que sentem o mesmo.

Não as mulheres.

Bom argumento. — Sean suspirou. — Então, isso é parte do motivo pelo qual você a acha tão interessante, não é mesmo?

Talvez.

Nem ele sabia. Mas Katie Charles o estava tocando em luga res que Rafe nem imaginava que existiam. E ela continuava a fazê-lo. Apenas um olhar daqueles olhos verdes e sua mente já se enchia com todo tipo de imagens irresistíveis.

E era doloroso admitir que, caso ela soubesse que ele era um King, bateria a porta de casa no seu nariz, e ele nunca mais a veria outra vez.

Muito bem. Vou voltar para a prancheta. Ah, eu vou ligar para Garrett — sugeriu Sean. — Ele adora um mistério. Por isso, se ele não souber a resposta, certamente vai encontrá-la.

Sean estava certo. Seu primo Garrett King administrava uma empresa de segurança e adorava desvendar segredos. Se alguém podia descobrir quem estava por trás dos sentimentos de Katie pelos King, este alguém seria Garrett.

Tudo bem, ótimo. Obrigado.

Está ocupado? Vou pegar o jato para Vegas hoje à noite. Por que você não vem comigo? Nós iremos a um musical e, em seguida, quebraremos a banca.

Rafe sorriu. Normalmente teria gostado do convite. Mas, na quela noite, ele tinha algo melhor a fazer.

Obrigado, mas tenho outros planos.

Com alguém que odeia os King?

O nome dela é Katie. Mas sim, é com ela mesmo — disse Rafe com firmeza.

Ela não sabe quem você é, certo?

Não. — A irritação voltou a aflorar dentro dele. Nunca tivera de esconder que estava saindo com uma mulher.

Ótimo. Bem, pegue alguns biscoitos para mim antes de ela descobrir que você está mentindo e arruinar o que restou de nos sa reputação com ela.

Rafe desligou, mas as palavras do irmão ainda ecoavam em seus ouvidos. No entanto, afastou-as, porque não havia nenhuma maneira de Katie descobrir o sobrenome de Rafe até ele achar que ela estava pronta para saber. E isso não seria antes de ele namorá-la, seduzi-la e mostrar quão simpática realmente era.

Então ele lhe diria que era um King. E ela veria o quanto estava enganada. A respeito de todos eles.

Mas, no momento, ele se divertiria com uma mulher que não queria nada dele além de assar alguns hambúrgueres.

Saiu do carro e seguiu em direção à casa. Mas, antes de che gar à varanda, Katie saiu correndo pela porta e derrapou, até parar quando o viu. Seu cabelo vermelho encaracolado estava solto sobre os ombros, e suas pernas longas pareciam lindas e bronzeadas em um short branco. Seus olhos brilharam quando ela o viu.

Rafe, estou tão feliz que você esteja de volta! Siga-me!

Ela desceu os degraus da varanda, passou por ele e dirigiu-se à casa do vizinho. Katie deu a volta na cerca e se dirigiu à ga ragem. Rafe vinha logo atrás, sua mente já aventando possíveis desastres. Alguém morrendo. Alguém sangrando. Ele enfiou a mão no bolso e agarrou o telefone pronto para digitar 190.

A adrenalina fluiu através de suas veias enquanto corriam até a varanda da frente de um pequeno chalé estilo Tudor.

O que há de errado? — gritou Rafe.

Nicole precisa de ajuda!

A porta da frente da casa se abriu quando se aproximaram, e uma mulher com cabelo curto e loiro e uma criança no colo suspirou aliviada.

Graças a Deus vocês estão aqui! Está em toda parte!

Katie fez menção de entrar, mas Rafe a puxou e entrou pri meiro. Ele não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas ainda as sim, não deixaria Katie ir na frente.

Rafe olhou em volta, procurando identificar o problema. Ele viu carros de brinquedo espalhados pelo chão e um trenzinho de madeira. Então ouviu algo que fez seus batimentos cardíacos voltarem ao normal. Ninguém estava morrendo, mas parecia que havia uma fonte jorrando em algum lugar dentro da casa.

A mulher conversava com Katie, mas Rafe só ouvia metade da conversa.

Não consigo desligar a água, é como se a válvula estivesse travada ou algo assim. Há água por toda parte, e Connor estava chorando...

Está tudo bem, Nicole — disse Katie. — Nós vamos conse guir desligar e ajudá-la a enxugar essa bagunça.

Rafe ignorou as mulheres e se dirigiu até a cozinha, seguindo o som dc água jorrando. Não era bem o que Rafe planejara para sai primeiro encontro com Katie, mas ele poderia se adaptar. A água jorrava debaixo da pia da cozinha pelas portas abertas do armário. Havia uma pequena inundação no cômodo, e um tapete flutuava à deriva, ao sabor da maré.

Praguejando baixinho, Rafe abriu caminho pela cozinha inundada, agachou-se em frente à pia, estendeu a mão através da cascata de água e encontrou a válvula. A água escorria sobre ele em um jato interminável. Droga, ele pensou, não é de admi rar que Nicole não tivesse sido capaz de desligá-la. Ele teve de fazer muita força para conseguir rodar aquela válvula. Pouco a pouco, conseguiu desligar a válvula até que tudo o que res tou foi uma enorme poça no chão da cozinha e um gotejamento constante debaixo da pia.

O silêncio repentino era quase incrível. Até o menino nos braços da mãe começou a rir.

Barco! — gritou ele, apontando para um telefone celular que passou flutuando por eles.

Fabuloso — murmurou Nicole antes de se inclinar para re colher o aparelho. — Bem, de qualquer maneira, eu precisava trocar de celular...

— Ah, querida, eu sinto muito — disse Katie, pousando um braço em volta dos ombros da amiga. Ela olhou para Rafe, que estava todo molhado, e estremeceu. — Rafe Cole, esta é Nicole Baxter. Nicole, este é Rafe.

A mulher lançou-lhe um sorriso cansado.

Eu acho que, no momento, estou mais feliz em conhecê-lo do que você a mim.

Não tem problema. Eu gosto de uma aventura de vez em quando. -— Rafe afastou o cabelo do rosto com as duas mãos. Molhado e com frio, viu um relance de divertido arrependimen to nos olhos de Katie e sorriu. — Consegui desligar a válvula, mas a junta do cano está rompida. Tem de ser consertada.

Claro — disse Nicole em meio a um suspiro. Ela apertou o filho com mais força ao redor do quadril e acrescentou: — Obri gada. Realmente, eu nunca teria sido capaz de desligar isso.

Seu marido deve ser capaz de substituí-lo sem nenhum pro blema — disse ele.

Meu ex-marido está no Havaí com a secretária — disse ela com ironia.

Só então Rafe viu Katie balançando a cabeça para ele, em um sinal silencioso para que calasse à boca.

— Não o vejo desde antes de Connor nascer — acrescentou Nicole, beijando o rosto do menino. — Mas estamos nos saindo bem, não é mesmo, meu querido?

Perfeito, pensou Rafe. Ele acabara de fazer a mulher se sentir ainda pior, lembrando-a do ex-marido. Sentiu a irritação crescer dentro do peito. Que tipo de homem abandonava o próprio fi lho? Rafe não entendia. Claro, ele sabia que os casamentos nem sempre funcionavam, mas que homem se afastaria do próprio filho? Ele não deveria tentar manter a família unida?

Enquanto pensava, uma voz tranquila e racional, no fundo de sua mente, o avisou que ele estava projetando os seus próprios problemas e que era hora de se conter. Seu velho não chegara perto de ser um pai normal, mas, pelo menos, Ben King sempre estivera presente quando seus filhos precisaram dele. Que era mais do que Rafe poderia dizer do ex-marido de Nicole. Ain da assim, olhando para a amiga de Katie que abraçava o filho pequeno, ele se lembrou de sua própria infância. Ah, sua mãe não ficara com ele. Ela o entregara para uma tia idosa antes de ele completar 1 ano e só apareceu para uma visita quando o dinheiro estava acabando. Ben King não se casara com ela, mas ajudou-a até Rafe completar 18 anos.

Quando Rafe cresceu e começou a trabalhar, a mãe passou a pedir-lhe dinheiro para manter o estilo de vida. Ele não se im portava em pagar. Afinal, isso a mantinha longe dele.

Agora, porém, olhando para Nicole e o filho, ele voltou a se lembrar das dificuldades enfrentadas pela tia que o criara.

Ela possuía dinheiro para consertar os encanamentos de casa, mas estava criando uma criança sozinha. Assim como Nicole. Porém Nicole não podia ser dar ao luxo de ligar para um King para obter ajuda.

Ele olhou para Katie, viu a preocupação em seus olhos e disse:

Por que vocês duas não abrem a porta dos fundos e escoam a água para fora?

Boa ideia — concordou Katie. — Vamos, Nicole, eu vou ajudá-la a enxugar essa bagunça.

Você não precisa fazer isso — disse a vizinha. — Nós vamos ficar bem. De verdade.

Claro que vão, dá para ver que sim — disse Rafe com um dar de ombros, não querendo ferir o orgulho de Nicole. — Mas, enquanto vocês duas tiram a água daqui, eu vou correndo até a loja de ferragens, compro uma junta nova e instalo para você.

Katie sorriu para ele, e Rafe sentiu como se alguém tivesse pendurado uma medalha no seu peito.

Não posso lhe pedir isso — disse Nicole.

Rafe olhou para a mulher e disse:

— Você não pediu. Eu me ofereci. E não se preocupe com esse assunto. Além do mais — acrescentou ele, sorrindo para a criança —, você vai precisar de água para dar banho nesse garoto aí, não é mesmo?

Katie ainda sorria, como se ele fosse algum tipo de herói de histórias em quadrinhos.

Volto em poucos minutos para instalar a nova junta.

Obrigada. — murmurou Nicole. — De verdade.

Katie deu um abraço na amiga e segurou a mão de Rafe.

Eu vou levá-lo até a porta enquanto Nicole pega o rodo e o esfregão.

Seus dedos se enroscaram, e ele sentiu o calor da pele de Ka tie penetrar no seu corpo, como um incêndio furioso. A porta da frente, Katie olhou por cima do ombro para se certificar de que Nicole não estava ouvindo, então disse baixinho:

Obrigada por se oferecer para ajudá-la, Rafe. Nicole não poderia pagar por um encanador. Você está fazendo algo real mente incrível para ela.

Sem problemas.

Para você não deve ser mesmo um problema — disse ela com outro sorriso. — Mas para uma mãe solteira, isso é uma catástrofe. Ou teria sido. Sem você. Você é o meu herói.

Aquelas palavras simples o atingiram em cheio. Antes, quando as pessoas precisavam de ajuda, ele preenchia um che que. Fazia uma doação. Era seguro, distante e ainda satisfazia o desejo que ele tinha de ajudar aqueles que necessitavam. Rafe ainda não tinha percebido quão melhor era ajudar alguém pessoalmente.

Eu nunca fui o herói de ninguém antes.

Ela olhou para ele, e Rafe viu que podia se perder no verde profundo daqueles olhos.

Agora é.

Ele esticou o braço e segurou a nuca de Katie com a palma da mão.

Guarde essa ideia para mais tarde, está bem?

Eu acho que consigo — disse ela, erguendo-se na ponta dos pés para beijar-lhe a boca brevemente. Então afastou-se e disse:

Volte logo.

Seus lábios formigavam. Rafe respirava com dificuldade, e achou que não seria capaz de ir até a sua picape sem tropeçar.

Que herói!

Nicole e Connor se juntaram a eles para o churrasco.

Katie disse para si mesma que estava apenas sendo gentil, pois Nicole ainda estava chateada com o incidente, e todos es tavam cansados de limpar a bagunça em sua cozinha. Mas a verdade era que aquele momento com Rafe na porta da frente da casa dela a abalara o suficiente para que Katie quisesse alguém por perto durante o jantar. Não exatamente uma acompanhante, apenas alguém para evitar que ela agarrasse Rafe no momento em que estivessem sozinhos.

Porque era exatamente isso o que ela queria fazer. Ele fora maravilhoso. Ela pensou em Cordell King e não conseguiu imaginá-lo enfiando-se debaixo de uma pia de cozinha para conser tar alguma coisa.

Rafe, porém, era diferente, pensou ela, observando-o atirar uma bola de espuma para Connor. O menino estendeu ambos os braços, e Rafe riu quando ele não conseguiu agarrá-la. O sujeito era simplesmente...

Incrível — disse Nicole, sem saber que completava a frase que Katie estava pensando.

O quê?

Ele. — Nicole sorriu para Katie, então voltou o olhar para o lugar no qual seu filho brincava com Rafe. — Esse cara é um em um milhão, Katie.

Eu estava pensando a mesma coisa.

É mesmo? — Nicole empurrou o prato de papel para o lado, pousou ambos os braços sobre a mesa de piquenique e pergun tou: — Se você pensa assim, por que trouxe a mim e Connor para nos intrometermos em seu jantar?

Você é minha amiga, Nicole, e será sempre bem-vinda em minha casa. Você sabe disso.

Claro que eu sei. — Nicole segurou a mão de Katie. — Você tem sido uma grande amiga desde que nos mudamos para cá. Mas, Katie, este é o primeiro homem com quem eu a vejo em muito tempo. Você não quer ficar a sós com ele?

Katie olhou para Rafe brincando com Connor no pátio.

Sim e não. É verdade, Nicole, eu realmente não sei o que quero.

Bem, posso lhe dizer que se ele olhasse para mim do jeito que olha para você, eu não teria nenhuma dificuldade em decidir o que queria.

E complicado.

Eu sei. Cordell. — Nicole balançou a cabeça. — Ele foi um péssimo namorado. Mas Rafe não é Cordell.

Eu sei — disse Katie em meio a um suspiro.

Você realmente quer arriscar perder um cara ótimo só por que ainda está com raiva de um idiota?

Esteve conversando com minha avó?

Nicole sorriu.

Não. Mas se ela concorda comigo, então estamos certas, e você deveria confiar em nossa opinião a esse respeito. Dê-lhe uma chance, Katie. O que você tem a perder?

Outro pedaço de seu coração, pensou Katie. Mas não o disse em voz alta. Porém, se ela nunca arriscasse o coração, nunca o usaria, certo? Ela morreria como uma velha solteirona, cheia de arrependimentos, ainda aferrada ao seu orgulho como a um troféu sem brilho.

Seu olhar voltou-se novamente para Rafe, que brincava com o menino. Ele estava se divertindo. Estava relaxado, à vontade com os amigos em seu pequeno quintal. Cordell nunca se encai xaria naquela situação. Ele preferia restaurantes cinco estrelas a piqueniques, temos de três peças a calças jeans.

Ah, eu posso ver pelo seu olhar que você decidiu arriscar — disse Nicole. — Quer que eu leve Connor para casa para vocês ficarem mais à vontade?

Katie balançou a cabeça em negativa.

Só depois da sobremesa. Então vamos ver o que acontece.

Ela se levantou e foi até a geladeira, no pátio fechado, ouvin do as risadas de Connor e de Rafe.

Sua pele formigava, e tudo dentro dela estava em alerta, an tecipando o que estava por vir.

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

Se essa sobremesa foi uma amostra de seus biscoitos — disse Rafe muito mais tarde então entendo por que as pessoas gos tam tanto deles.

Obrigada. Posso lhe dar alguns para levar para casa se qui ser — disse Katie.

Rafe inclinou a cabeça para um lado e estudou-a. Nicole e seu filho tinham ido para casa, e agora só restavam ele e Katie no quintal. A noite de verão estava fresca, o céu, repleto de es trelas. O luar concorria com as chamas das velas que cintilavam ao sabor da brisa.

Ansiosa para se livrar de mim? — perguntou Rafe.

— Não. Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer. Eu só... ora, pelo amor de Deus. Você pensaria que nunca namorei alguém antes.

Ela se conteve e se corrigiu: — Não que estejamos namorando agora...

Rafe sorriu, apreciando o nervosismo dela.

Não estamos?

Estamos?

Ele sorriu e admitiu:

— Bem, eu não costumo fazer consertos de encanamentos quando estou namorando, mas todo o resto me parece de acordo.

Ela voltou a sorrir e pareceu relaxar um pouco. O vento er gueu o seu cabelo, como a carícia de um amante.

Foi divertido, não foi?

Sim, e não acabou ainda.

E verdade.

Aquilo não foi uma pergunta, disse Rafe para si mesmo. Fora mais um desafio. Bem, ele estava disposto a aceitá-lo.

É verdade.

Ele caminhou até o lado dela à mesa de piquenique e a fez se levantar da cadeira.

O que você está fazendo?

Eu quero dançar com você — disse ele, puxando-a para mais perto.

Katie assentiu, mas falou:

Não há nenhuma música.

Claro que há — disse ele, abraçando-a pela cintura e segurando-lhe a mão direita. — Você só não está prestando atenção.

Ela balançou a cabeça para ele.

Feche os olhos — pediu Rafe.

Ela os fechou. Ele olhou para ela, tão confiante, tão bonita, e sua respiração ficou presa em seu peito. Sua mão era quente e macia e cheirava a baunilha e canela. Ele sorriu, pensando que Katie possuía um aroma comestível, assim como os biscoitos que fazia.

Agora escute — disse ele em um sussurro.

O quê?

Tudo.

Rafe gingou com ela em seus braços e apoiou o queixo no topo da cabeça de Katie. Seu corpo se alinhou perfeitamente ao longo do dela, e ele ficou rijo e pronto quase instantaneamente. Se ela percebeu, não deixou transparecer.

Enquanto bailavam à luz das estrelas, os sons da noite de verão começavam a sobressair. Grilos cantando, o murmurar distante do oceano, o vento nas árvores. Era como se a própria natureza estivesse fornecendo uma sinfonia perfeita ali, apenas para os dois.

Katie sorriu, inclinou a cabeça para trás e, mantendo os olhos fechados, gingou com ele, como se tivessem dançado juntos a vida inteira.

— Eu ouço agora — murmurou Katie. — É perfeito.

— Sim — disse Rafe, parando brevemente para olhar para ela.

— É perfeito.

Os olhos de Katie se abriram.

Rafe?

Ele a puxou para mais perto com firmeza, de modo que Katie não tivesse como não perceber o que estava fazendo com ele.

Eu quero você, Katie. Mais do que já quis alguma coisa na vida.

Ela emitiu um pequeno suspiro ao confessar:

E eu me sinto exatamente da mesma forma.

Ele sorriu e baixou a boca lentamente em direção à dela.

E bom ouvir isso.

Ele a beijou, e, no instante em que suas bocas se encontra ram, Rafe sentiu um desejo tão quente, tão incrivelmente forte que quase perdeu os sentidos. Em resposta, seus braços se es treitaram ao redor dela, a dança, de súbito, desaparecendo de sua mente. Ele queria se mover junto com ela, mas a dança nada tinha a ver com os planos que rapidamente se formavam em seu pensamento. Ele precisava dela mais do que teria pensado ser possível. E ele a queria ainda mais.

Suas mãos percorreram a sua coluna de cima a baixo, de finindo cada curva, cada depressão. Ela moveu-se contra ele, o corpo inquieto, seus suaves gemidos dizendo-lhe tudo o que ele precisava saber. Rafe deslizou a mão por debaixo da bainha de sua camiseta e subiu para acariciar o seu seio. Até mesmo o material rendado do sutiã não era suficiente para impedi-lo de desfrutar do calor do corpo dela. A maravilha perfeitamente moldada de seu corpo. Suas mãos estavam ansiosas para sentir-lhe pele.

O desejo tomou conta dele, e Rafe aprofundou o beijo, sua língua varrendo-lhe a boca, exigindo tudo o que Katie tinha para oferecer e, silenciosamente, exigindo mais. E ela deu o que ele desejava, entregando-se à paixão que aumentava entre os dois.

Sua língua embaraçou-se com a dele, e ela agarrou os ombros de Rafe, segurando-o com força enquanto gemia de prazer.

Aquele som foi o suficiente para fazer Rafe oscilar perigosa mente perto do limiar. Ele afastou a boca da dela, olhou-a com olhos vidrados de desejo e disse:

Se não pararmos agora, eu vou jogar você debaixo desta mesa de piquenique e daremos um show para os seus vizinhos.

Ela emitiu um riso abafado. Mas não afrouxou o abraço, como se não se achasse capaz de ficar de pé por conta própria.

A mesa de piquenique não é tão confortável quanto a minha cama — disse ela, um tanto sem fôlego.

Isso é um convite?

Foi o que me pareceu.

E tudo o que eu preciso saber — murmurou Rafe, erguendo-a em seus braços.

Você não precisa me carregar!

E mais rápido assim — disse ele, quase correndo pelo pátio em direção à casa.

Certamente — disse ela, aconchegando-se a ele e acarician do-lhe o peito com a palma da mão.

Ele ofegou, empurrou a porta do pátio e entrou.

Onde fica?

No fim do corredor, vire à esquerda.

Com o coração disparado, Rafe entrou no quarto e foi direto para a cama. Distraidamente, percebeu uma janela na parede da frente, tapetes coloridos espalhados sobre um chão de madeira encerada e uma estante atarracada repleta de livros de bolso.

Mas seu olhar estava voltado para a cama enorme, coberta por uma colcha antiga. Ele parou ao lado do dossel, afastou as cobertas, revelando lençóis brancos e macios, e jogou Katie so bre o colchão.

Ela sorriu para ele. E esse era todo o incentivo de que Rafe precisava. Ambos tiraram as roupas ao mesmo tempo e, em se gundos, estavam nus, ele debruçado sobre ela. Rafe pensava naquele momento havia dias. Sonhava com aquilo toda noite.

Ela o assombrava, aquela mulher que tanto odiava a família K ing. De alguma forma, ela chegara até ele de um modo como nenhuma outra mulher conseguira e, embora o incomodasse admitir aquilo, não era suficiente para impedir que desfrutasse do que ela estava oferecendo.

Katie mergulhou os dedos no cabelo dele e puxou-lhe a ca beça em sua direção. Suas bocas se fundiram, e o gosto dela continuava inebriante. O beijo apaixonado aumentou-lhe o desejo a um grau quase insuportável. Tudo nele pedia que se apressasse, que a possuísse. Para aplacar o desejo que ardia dentro dele.

Mas o desejo de saborear também era forte. Com a língua entrelaçada na dela, ele deslizou a mão ao longo do corpo de Katie, saboreando a maciez de sua pele sob a palma da mão. Tão suave, tão cheia de curvas...

Relutante, ele interrompeu o beijo, mudou de posição e to mou um de seus mamilos rosados e enrijecidos na boca. Ela ofegou e arqueou em direção ele, enquanto Rafe a sugava, usando os dentes e a língua para torturá-la.

Katie apertou a cabeça dele contra o seio, como se tivesse medo de que ele parasse. Mas Rafe estava apenas começando. Logo passou a dar a mesma atenção ao outro seio, sentindo o batimento cardíaco de Katie acelerar à medida que a ansiedade tomava conta dela. Ele sorriu, ergueu a cabeça e olhou para seus olhos vidrados de paixão.

Eu desejei que isso acontecesse desde o primeiro momen to em que a vi.

Eu também — admitiu ela, umedecendo o lábio inferior.

Com os dedos, ele continuou a excitar-lhe os mamilos, fazendo-a se contorcer e ofegar. Ao tocá-la, ele via estampa do em seu rosto exatamente o que ela estava sentindo naquele momento. Ele adorava assistir à mudança de suas expressões enquanto ela se entregava, e Rafe viu que havia algo mais do que desejo em tudo aquilo.

Algo perigoso.

Com esse pensamento gritando em sua mente, ele se inclinou sobre ela outra vez, olhou para os seus olhos verdes e perguntou:

O que você está fazendo comigo?

Ela sorriu e segurou o seu rosto entre as palmas das mãos.

No momento, é você quem está fazendo algo comigo.

Olhando nos olhos dela, Rafe sentiu algo que não chegou a reconhecer e que, depois de um ou dois longos segundos, dei xou de lado. Agora não era a hora de pensar.

Tem razão — concordou ele, baixando a cabeça para beijá-la.

Ele voltou a sentir a mesma coisa. Aquele algo a mais que havia entre os dois. Uma sensação que ele nunca sentira antes. Uma parte de Rafe se preocupava em estar se envolvendo mais do que planejara. Mas não havia como fugir agora. Não havia nenhuma outra resposta senão possuí-la. Sentir-lhe o corpo aco lhendo o seu.

Ele se preocuparia com as consequências mais tarde. Pensa ria se aquela era uma boa ideia em uma outra hora. Por enquan to, não havia nenhum outro lugar no qual ele gostaria de estar.

Correndo a mão ao longo do corpo dela, ele acariciou-lhe o núcleo de seu desejo com as pontas dos dedos, até que ela ergueu os quadris, correspondendo ao seu toque.

Rafe não se cansava de olhar para o rosto de Katie. Toda emoção tão abertamente exibida. Nada oculto. Nada contido. Ele nunca estivera com uma mulher tão honestamente entusias mada. As mulheres de sua vida sempre foram controladas, como se representando o papel que pensavam que ele queria que elas representassem.

Mesmo sua ex-esposa, Leslie, o privara de algo, como se não confiasse nele o bastante para revelar os seus sentimentos e as suas reações mais profundas. Mas não havia nenhum artifício em Katie.

Quero que você se delicie — sussurrou ele, baixando a cabe ça para provar a sua boca. — Vamos, Katie. Voe.

Ela sufocou uma meia risada e agarrou-se a ele, um braço ao redor de seu ombro. Seus quadris moviam-se contra a mão de Rafe e, quando ele mergulhou e retirou os dedos de seu interior, ela gemeu e arqueou o corpo em sua direção.

Rafe...

Entregue-se, Katie. Deixe-me vê-la se entregar.

Ela ofegou e fez o que ele lhe pediu. Seu corpo estremeceu enquanto ela gritava o seu nome. Com o olhar sempre fixo no dele, ela permitiu que Rafe visse exatamente o que estava fazen do com ela. O que ele a estava fazendo sentir. Ela mordeu com força o lábio inferior e cavalgou a onda de prazer que ele lhe ofertava, e tudo o que ele conseguia pensar era que aquilo não era suficiente. Ele precisava ver o rosto dela tomado de prazer diversas vezes.

Katie mal havia deixado de estremecer quando ele levan tou-se da cama, pegou a calça jeans do chão e procurou algo no bolso.

O que você está... — Ela parou e sorriu quando o viu tirar um preservativo do bolso. Estendendo os braços para trás de sua cabeça, ela suspirou e disse: — Você estava muito seguro de si esta noite, não é mesmo? Já veio preparado...

Ele rasgou a embalagem, vestiu o preservativo e voltou-se para ela.

Eu não estava seguro de mim mesmo. Estava apenas es perançoso.

Ele se inclinou sobre ela, e os braços de Katie enlaçaram o seu pescoço.

Rafe Cole, eu acho que você está sempre seguro de si mes mo. E esta noite não foi diferente.

Não era possível realmente argumentar com aquilo, pensou Rafe. Mas a verdade era que ele só queria estar preparado. Ao contrário do pai, não corria pelo mundo deixando filhos ilegíti mos à sua passagem. Na verdade, ele tinha a intenção de nunca ter filhos, e certamente não geraria uma vida por ser preguiçoso ou egoísta demais para usar um preservativo.

Mas Katie não precisava saber de nada disso.

Inclinando a cabeça para exigir um beijo, rígido e rápido, Rafe olhou para ela e disse:

— Eu não me sinto seguro de mim mesmo com relação a você, Katie. E essa é a pura verdade.

Ela sorriu e acariciou-lhe o queixo com a ponta dos dedos.

Eu gostei de ouvir isso.

Ironicamente, ele falou:

Achei você gostaria. As mulheres adoram saber quando fa zem um homem ficar tonto e confuso.

Você está confuso? — perguntou ela.

Com alguma sorte — respondeu Rafe —, estou prestes a ficar.

Ele abriu-lhe as pernas e acomodou-se entre elas. Passou a acariciar lentamente o centro de seu prazer até ela começar se contorcer de tensão.

Sim — murmurou ele, mais para si mesmo do que para ela.

Lá fora, a noite estava fresca e silenciosa. Naquele quarto, o único som que ouviam era o de sua respiração irregular e o forte pulsar do coração deles. Tudo o que existia era o momento. Aquela corrente quase elétrica de paixão que corria entre eles. Então Rafe deu-se conta de que não poderia esperar mais um segundo para possuí-la.

Durante mais de uma semana, ele olhara para ela, rira com ela. Ele passara mais tempo com Katie Charles na última sema na do que com a ex-mulher no último ano de seu casamento. Ela era inteligente, engraçada, talentosa e tão sensual. Bastava um olhar de seus olhos verdes para ele ficar excitado. Ela abriu as pernas ainda mais e suspirou enquanto ele a tocava. Rafe expe rimentou a mesma sensação inédita ricochetear dentro dele, mas ignorou-a. Não queria que seu coração se envolvesse naquilo.

Não permitiria uma ligação mais do que física entre eles. Isso já seria o suficiente, assegurou para si.

Precisava possuí-la. Depois, tudo voltaria ao normal.

Erguendo os próprios quadris para obter melhor acesso, ele lentamente a penetrou. Instintivamente, ela se moveu com ele, er guendo as pernas o suficiente para envolvê-lo pela cintura e puxá-lo mais profundamente, e com mais força, para dentro de seu corpo. Rafe olhou para ela, e Katie abriu os braços para ele. Debruçando-se sobre seu corpo, ele a beijou enquanto a possuía. Recuando e avançando, ele sentiu o mágico escorregar de seu calor e percebeu que o sexo nunca fora assim tão delicioso.

Pela primeira vez em sua vida adulta, ele desejou não estar usando um maldito preservativo. Queria senti-la em sua plenitu de, sem uma camada de plástico separando-os. Mas aquilo teria sido loucura, de modo que ele afastou o pensamento da mente.

Katie ergueu-se da cama e beijou-o, envolvendo o rosto dele com as mãos, correndo a língua ao longo do seu lábio inferior, até levá-lo tão perto do limiar do prazer que ele não conseguiu se conter. Rafe queria que aquilo durasse mais tempo, porque sonhava com aquele momento havia dias. Mas não haveria mais espera.

Havia apenas desejo e uma desesperada necessidade de con clusão. Empurrando-a de costas sobre cama, ele se inclinou so bre ela e a possuiu com força e rapidez.

Isso — ela murmurou, movendo-se com ele.

O desejo de Rafe alimentou o dela, e juntos atingiram aquilo de que tanto precisavam.

Ele sentiu quando ela chegou ao clímax, e, enquanto ela cavalgava as ondas de prazer, ele também entrou em erupção, clamando o seu nome e se juntando a ela quando finalmente mergulharam, ainda unidos, rumo ao esquecimento.

Meu herói — disse Katie, afinal, quando teve certeza de que seria capaz de voltar a falar.

Fico feliz em servir — murmurou ele, o rosto oculto na curva tura do pescoço de Katie.

Ela sorriu para si mesma e olhou para o forro azul-claro do teto. Passando as mãos para cima e para baixo das costas de Rafe, ela ouviu o som de sua respiração irregular e sentiu as batidas de seu coração. Fazia tanto tempo desde que ela estivera com alguém que talvez estivesse supervalorizando aquilo.

Mas havia uma voz dentro dela que sussurrava para Katie di zendo que aquilo fora especial, que ela acabara de compartilhar algo com Rafe que ia muito além do sexo.

Seus batimentos cardíacos se tomaram instáveis quando esse pensamento lhe ocorreu. Ela também não pensara que o que tive ra com Cordell fora especial? Mas aquilo era diferente, argumen taram os seus pensamentos. Aquilo era muito mais do que ela ja mais sentira por Cordell. Rafe tocara mais fundo em seu coração. Ele, de algum jeito, abrira caminho à sua maneira dentro de sua alma. Mas ela estava apressando as coisas, e sabia disso. Ela não seria estupidamente romântica a respeito de um prazer puramente físico. De novo não. Não estava apaixonada, pelo amor de Deus. Katie era uma mulher racional, lógica e sabia que o amor não acontecia em uma semana.

Mas, ao menos, podia admitir que ele estava em seu coração. Katie gostava de Rafe Cole ou então nunca teria dormido com ele. E vê-lo naquela noite com Nicole e Connor só aumentara os seus sentimentos por ele. Como poderia não ficar encantada com um homem que fora tão gentil com um menino de 2 anos? Que fora tão prestativo com uma mãe solteira que precisava de ajuda?

Rafe era o tipo de homem que ela sonhava encontrar. Ele era trabalhador, honesto, gentil e muito, muito sensual.

— Você está pensando — murmurou ele.

Sim — disse ela.

Ele ergueu a cabeça e lançou um sorriso para Katie.

Por que o bom sexo deixa a mulher cheia de energia e o homem inconsciente?

— Eu poderia revelar isso para você — disse ela solenemente. — Mas, então, teria de matá-lo.

Rafe deu uma risada, e Katie sentiu o riso dele se propagar por lodo o seu corpo. Eles ainda estavam unidos um ao outro. Cada movimento feito por Rafe despertava sensações no corpo dela.

Hum — murmurou ele, como se soubesse exatamente o que ela estava pensando e sentindo. Então, ele voltou a se mover dentro dela, lentamente a princípio, provocando outro suspiro de Katie. — Parece que não terminamos ainda.

— Não mesmo — concordou ela, movendo-se com ele, des lizando no ritmo que ele estabelecia, como se tivessem estado juntos centenas de vezes e instintivamente conhecessem os mo vimentos um do outro. Era como se tivessem sido feitos para estarem juntos, pensou Katie.

Em segundos, o fogo entre eles voltava a arder. As chamas lambiam o centro de seu prazer e se espalhavam por todo o seu corpo. Ele a tocou, e havia algo mágico naquilo. Ele se toma ra parte de seu corpo, e uma parte de seu coração desejou que aquilo nunca acabasse.

Ela olhou para os olhos azuis de Rafe e pensou em quão feliz estava por ter se dado essa chance com ele. Por ela ter se aberto às possibilidades.

Ele a beijou, e ela abriu a boca para ele, acolhendo a sua invasão. O gosto dele a preencheu, e ela sentiu a respiração dele sobre o seu rosto. O corpo de Rafe se movia sobre o dela, e outra vez ela ergueu as pernas ao redor da cintura de Rafe, agarran do-se a ele, oferecendo-se para o prazer.

Ao sentir os primeiros sinais do orgasmo, ela afastou a boca da dele, sussurrou-lhe o nome e se agarrou desesperadamente a Rafe. Momentos depois, enquanto ela tremia em seus braços, ele também se permitiu alcançar o clímax, e ela o segurou com força enquanto seu corpo explodia dentro dela.

**CAPÍTULO SEIS**

E isso aí — murmurou ele. — Agora estou realmente inconsciente.

Eu me sinto ótima — admitiu ela com um suspiro de felicidade.

Rafe olhou para os olhos de Katie e balançou a cabeça.

Você é incrível.

Por que eu sou incrível? — perguntou Katie, afastando o cabelo da testa de Rafe.

Ele olhou para ela durante alguns segundos e disse por fim:

A essa altura, a maioria das mulheres estaria lamentando o que aconteceu...

Eu não — disse ela.

...ou estaria silenciosamente planejando como tomar isso um pouco mais permanente.

Katie franziu a testa e balançou a cabeça.

Também não.

É o que percebo — comentou ele e rolou para o lado dela, puxando-a para que descansasse a cabeça sobre o seu ombro.

Katie se sentia maravilhosa. Mas ela ouvira o que Rafe dissera e sabia que ele provavelmente estava certo. Diversas mulheres agora estariam pensando em um modo de mantê-lo por perto. Na vida delas. E tinha de admitir, ao menos para si mesma, que teria sido fácil para ela se enquadrar naquela categoria.

Mas não se enganaria ou contaria mentiras reconfortantes para si mesma. Katie sabia que aquela noite não fora o início de um "relacionamento". Não fosse a reforma de sua cozinha, ja mais teria conhecido Rafe Cole. Aquela não era uma situação de namoro normal, pensou com firmeza. Ele não fizera nenhuma promessa, e ela não pedira que ele o fizesse.

Katie se levantou, cruzou os braços sobre o peito e enca rou-o. Poderiam muito bem ter essa conversa agora, afirmou para si mesma. E lançou-lhe um sorriso triste.

Ora — murmurou Rafe. — Este não foi um sorriso de "isso foi ótimo, vamos fazer outra vez", não é mesmo?

Não — disse ela, e ergueu uma mão para afastar o cabelo da testa. — Esta noite foi adorável, Rafe. Realmente. Mas...

Ele franziu a testa.

Mas o quê?

Ela suspirou.

Eu só acho que nós não devíamos fazer isso de novo.

Você está me dando o fora?

Bem, nós não somos realmente um casal, então não é real mente um fora. Mas sim, acho que estou lhe dando o fora.

Não acredito nisso.

Ele parecia surpreso, e Katie percebeu silenciosamente que Rafe provavelmente não estava acostumado a ser rejeitado pelas mulheres, que deviam se agarrar a ele como caranguejos. Ela riu da infeliz analogia, e a carranca de Rafe se aprofundou.

Isso é engraçado também?

Não, desculpe. Eu tive um pensamento estranho e...

Ele bufou.

Perfeito. Ou seja, você não apenas me dá o fora como tam bém nem mesmo consegue se concentrar no que está fazendo?

Por que está ficando com raiva?

E por que, diabos, eu não estaria?

Katie sentiu-se levemente irritada.

Não faz muito tempo você estava orgulhoso de mim por eu não ter visto aqui mais do que havia para ser visto.

Sim, mas...

E agora está furioso pelo mesmo motivo?

Ele suspirou e olhou para ela.

Esta não é a resposta habitual que tenho das mulheres, de modo que você terá de me perdoar se pareço um pouco surpreso.

Surpreso, com certeza. Mas furioso? Por quê? — Sua irrita ção desapareceu, e ela lançou-lhe um sorriso paciente. — Você pensa a mesma coisa que eu. Eu só falei primeiro. Achei que você gostaria da minha reação.

Bem, não gostei — murmurou Rafe, afastando-se. Recostou-se na cabeceira da cama e cruzou um braço atrás da cabeça.

Então o que exatamente foi esta noite, Katie?

Ela se sentou ao lado dele e, distraidamente, puxou o lençol para cobrir os seios.

Nós dois queríamos isso, Rafe. Então eu pensei: por que não?

Só isso?

Sim.

Bem, não completamente, pensou ela. Gostava dele e, caso passasse muito mais tempo ao seu lado, poderia vir a gostar ain da mais, o que seria um erro. Sim, Rafe era um grande sujeito, mas ela não confiava mais em si mesma para diferenciar os ho mens bons dos cretinos.

Cordell King também parecia um amor de pessoa no início de seu relacionamento. Então ele lhe deu um bracelete de dia mantes junto com um bilhete no qual dizia que "eram muito diferentes para manterem um relacionamento mais duradouro". Tradução: eu sou rico, você é pobre, adeus.

Não acredito em você — disse ele com severidade. — Há algo mais acontecendo por aqui, e quero saber o que é.

Perdão?

Você me ouviu, Katie. Você gosta de mim. Eu sei que sim. Então porque está me dando o fora antes mesmo de os lençóis esfriarem?

Isso não importa.

Ele a agarrou, puxou-a sobre o colo e segurou-a com firmeza.

Importa sim. Para mim importa.

Estar assim tão perto dele realmente não a ajudava a ser lógica e racional, pensou Katie. Ela lutou contra o impulso de desli zai as palmas das mãos sobre o peito largo e musculoso de Rafe.

— Você está entendendo tudo errado.

O que esperava? Que eu me vestisse, dissesse muito obri gado pela transa e depois fosse embora?

Bem... sim. — Era o que ela esperava que ele fizesse.

Que homem não gostaria de um pouco de sexo sem compro misso?

Desculpe desapontá-la — murmurou ele. — Quero saber a verdadeira razão escondida por trás de tudo isso.

— Rafe...

É por causa dele, não é mesmo? O membro misterioso da família King.

Katie fez uma careta e escapou de seu colo.

Se for, isso é problema meu.

É meu também, Katie. Estou levando um fora por causa desse sujeito. O mínimo que você poderia fazer era me dizer por quê.

Porque eu confiava nele, está bem? Pensei que estivesse apaixonada por ele. Eu pensei que ele me amava. Ele era gentil, atencioso e engraçado.

E rico — murmurou Rafe, sombrio. — Não se esqueça do "rico".

Muito bem, sim, ele era — disse Katie. — Mas não foi isso o que fez eu me apaixonar por ele. Na verdade, foi por isso que não deu certo, afinal de contas.

O quê?

Balançando a cabeça, ela se levantou da cama e foi até o banheiro. Lá, pegou o roupão de banho, vestiu-o e sentiu-se um pouco menos vulnerável.

Tudo bem. — Katie voltou para o quarto. — Você quer a triste verdade? Ele me deixou porque éramos muito diferentes. Por que eu não era boa o suficiente. E porque os nossos mundos eram muito distantes um do outro. Fim de papo. Homens ricos não querem mulheres pobres. Grande surpresa. Então, está feliz agora? Sente-se melhor?

Ele simplesmente olhou para ela.

Você não era boa o suficiente? Quem é ele para dizer isso sobre alguém?

Inesperadamente, Katie sorriu, apesar da crueza de seus sen timentos no momento.

Ele é um King — disse ela com um dar de ombros. — Os mestres do universo conhecido. Basta perguntar a qualquer um. Droga, pergunte aos sujeitos que trabalham com você. Eles pro vavelmente têm muitas histórias e queixas a respeito da grande família King.

Ele fez uma careta para ela.

Na verdade, os rapazes gostam de trabalhar para a King Construtores. Ainda não ouvi uma palavra contra os patrões.

Provavelmente, têm medo de perder o emprego — ela sussurrou.

Com o cenho franzido, Rafe perguntou:

Quem é ele? Quero dizer, qual dos King a magoou? Diga-me quem ele é, e eu darei um soco no nariz dele para você.

Katie sorriu.

Você ainda é o meu herói?

Se você precisar de um...

Tentador, pensou ela. Ele não estava fugindo. Talvez esti vesse realmente interessado em ter mais do que um encontro fugaz com ela. Tudo o que Katie realmente tinha de fazer para descobrir era confiar em si mesma. Confiar em Rafe. Mas, pelo visto, ela não estava preparada para isso.

Balançando a cabeça, disse:

Não, mas obrigada. Eu acho que tenho de ser a minha pró pria heroína.

Então você quer dar um soco no nariz dele?

Ela riu mais alto.

— Ah, mas eu dei, há uns seis meses. No entanto, já superei isso. Eu já o superei.

— Não — disse ele. — Você não o superou.

— Como?

Ele levantou-se da cama e vestiu a calça jeans.

Se tivesse superado, não estaríamos tendo essa conversa. Nós ainda estaríamos na cama, fazendo o que obviamente é tão bom.

Ela deixou de rir imediatamente.

Isto não tem nada a ver com ele. Tem a ver comigo. Co nosco.

Ele bufou e calçou as botas. Em seguida, pegou a camisa no chão, aproximou-se e abraçou-a com força.

Você acabou de me dizer que não havia "nós" nesta histó ria, Katie. Portanto, seja coerente.

Deixe-me ir.

Ele deixou, mas a frustração continuou pairando no ar ao seu redor. Passando a mão pelo cabelo, ele resmungou:

O que importa a opinião de um King, afinal de contas? Isso não prova que o sujeito era um idiota?

Você não entendeu? Eu achava que ele era um príncipe en cantado. Acontece que ele era um sapo, mas não percebi. Como posso confiar cm meu próprio julgamento depois disso?

Você está deixando que ele ganhe, Katie — disse Rafe, incli nando-se sobre ela até que seus narizes praticamente roçassem um no outro. — Por duvidar de si mesma, você está dando para esse cara um poder que ele não merece.

Talvez — admitiu ela. — Mas ainda não estou pronta para cometer outro erro.

O que lhe dá tanta certeza de que eu sou um erro?

Eu não tenho certeza — disse ela calmamente. — Esse é o problema.

Ele se afastou um pouco e segurou o rosto de Katie entre as palmas das mãos.

Você vai sentir a minha falta.

Eu sei.

Não vou embora. Você vai me ver todos os dias.

Sei disso também.

Abaixando-se, ele a beijou, a princípio lentamente, mas logo o beijo se aprofundou, até Katie sentir como se as pontas de seu cabelo estivesse em chamas. Finalmente, porém, Rafe se afas tou para olhar para ela.

Esta noite não é o fim, Katie. E apenas o começo.

Antes que ela pudesse discutir com ele, Rafe se virou e saiu do quarto.

Quando chegou em casa, ele fez um telefonema.

Sean? — disse Rafe quando o irmão respondeu. — Conse guiu falar com Garrett?

Não — respondeu Sean. — Ele está na Irlanda e não atende ao telefone.

Irlanda? — repetiu Rafe. — O que ele está fazendo lá?

Foi exatamente o que perguntei ao irmão gêmeo dele. Griffin disse que Jefferson teve alguns problemas com um ladrão em sua empresa na Europa, e Garrett foi até lá para investigar.

Que senso de oportunidade, pensou Rafe, desgostoso. Jefferson King, um dos seus muitos primos, morava com a mulher irlan desa em uma fazenda de ovelhas, em County Mayo. Era difícil acreditar que Jefferson, o sr. Hollywood, estivesse feliz no cam po, mas estava. E se Jeff tinha um problema, então não havia como prever quando Garrett voltaria para casa. Para os King, "a família em primeiro lugar" era o lema não oficial. Portanto, Garrett não deixaria a Irlanda até encontrar as respostas de que Jeff precisava.

Bem, isso é ótimo — resmungou Rafe, caminhando pela ele gante e moderna suíte de hotel que ele chamava de lar.

O lugar estava vazio, claro, mas naquela noite, ele o achou... desolado. Rafe sempre preferiu morar em um hotel. Era fácil.

Sem complicações. Mas, naquela noite, ele também o achou... estéril.

Sua mente voltava para a velha casa de Katie, com o mobiliário antiquado e pisos que rangiam. Havia uma sensação de continuidade naquele bangalô, como se as paredes e os pisos guardassem os ecos de risos e lágrimas de várias gerações.

Seu olhar varreu o interior de seu próprio lar e, pela primeira vez em anos, ele o achou austero. Irritado consigo mesmo, abriu a porta de vidro e saiu ao terraço.

Então — disse ele —, nós ainda não temos nenhuma ideia de quem da família magoou Katie.

Não — respondeu Sean do outro lado da linha. — Nenhuma pista. E, tirando os casados, poderia ser qualquer um.

Isso eu já sei. — Rafe passou a mão no cabelo e olhou para o mar.

Eu posso investigar por aí — disse Sean.

Não precisa. Eu mesmo faço isso.

Tudo bem. — E Sean, então, perguntou: — Ei, você conse guiu alguns biscoitos para mim?

Rafe desligou, guardou o telefone no bolso, inclinou-se con tra o parapeito e observou as ondas ao luar durante algum tem po, prometendo para si mesmo que descobriria quem magoara Katie.

Alguns dias depois, Rafe ainda investigava. Ele não conseguia falar com os primos. Incrível como os King sumiam no verão.

O que acontecera com a ética de trabalho da família? Mas o que realmente o estava deixando louco não era apenas a frustração de tentar descobrir qual de seus primos ele deveria surrar.

Era a própria Katie. Até então, a única mulher que lhe dera as costas fora Leslie. Mas ela, ao menos, se casara com ele primeiro.

Tudo bem por aqui?

Rafe conteve a irritação, desligou a lixadeira elétrica e en frentou Joe, o homem que fingia ser o seu chefe.

Tudo bem — disse Rafe, afastando a porta do armário que acabara de lixar antes de pegar a próxima da fila.

Lixar eram um trabalho tedioso, por isso a sua mente podia vagar à solta. Infelizmente, continuava a vagar em direção a Katie.

Ela o estava deixando louco, o que nunca acontecera antes. Rafe sempre estivera no comando de sua vida. Sempre fazia o que queria e quando queria, e não se importava com quem pudesse estar no seu caminho. Desde Leslie, as mulheres em seu mundo se tomaram dispensáveis. Temporárias. Elas vinham, passavam algumas horas agradáveis com ele, então iam embora, sem nem mesmo deixar para trás um eco residual de sua presença.

Até agora — murmurou ele, tirando os óculos de segurança e a máscara de papel que usava para evitar a inalação da serra gem que pairava no ar em tomo.

Joe olhou por cima do ombro para se certificar de que nin guém estava perto o suficiente para ouvi-los.

Olhe, eu não sei o que está acontecendo, mas acabei de falar com Katie, e ela está tão tensa que chega a soltar fagulhas.

É mesmo? — Rafe conteve um sorriso.

Era bom saber que ele não era o único. Katie vinha evitando falar com ele nos últimos dias, de modo que ele não sabia como exatamente ela estava se sentindo. Rafe detestava ir até ali to dos os dias, ficar tão perto de Katie e não poder falar com ela. Tocá-la. Mas ele manteve distância porque não daria o braço a torcer. Ele a desejava. Ela sabia disso. Então ela que viesse falar com ele. Fora ela, afinal, quem se afastara.

Ela disse alguma coisa?

Não precisou — afirmou Joe. — O tempo todo em que estive falando com ela a respeito do novo piso, Katie ficou olhando para você.

Também era bom saber, pensou Rafe, suprimindo um sorriso de satisfação.

O que está acontecendo?

Rafe lançou um olhar para Joe. Ele o conhecia fazia nele. Considerava-o um amigo. Mas isso não significava que estivesse interessado na opinião dele sobre aquele assunto em particular.

— Isso não é da sua conta, certo?

Joe passou a mão na cabeça calva.

Não, acho que não. Mas eu trabalho para a King Cons trutores. Tenho uma boa reputação com a empresa e com os nossos clientes.

Tem mesmo — disse Rafe, mantendo a voz baixa. — Mas o que quer dizer com isso?

Eu o conheço há muito tempo, Rafe, e seja da minha con ta ou não, acho que você precisa dizer para ela quem você é realmente.

Ele bufou.

— Não.

Droga, ela lhe dera o fora pensando que ele era Rafe Cole. Se soubesse que ele era um King, quem sabe o que faria?

Joe emitiu um suspiro impaciente.

Ela é uma boa mulher, e não gosto da ideia de mentir para ela. Peço desculpas por ter sugerido a aposta.

Rafe viu o quão desconfortável Joe estava se sentindo por causa daquela situação e percebeu que ele estava arrependido. Mas não diria a verdade para Katie. Ainda não. Não até fazê-la ver o quanto o desejava. O quanto gostava dele. Então ele lhe diria que ela estava errada sobre a família King e, mais especifi camente, sobre ele. E ela teria de admitir que cometera um erro.

Veja, Joe — disse Rafe —, sinto muito por você estar no meio disso, mas já estamos muito adiantados no jogo para pararmos. Não há como mudar as regras agora.

Um jogo? É isso o que é? — Os olhos de Joe se estreitaram, e Rafe teve a nítida impressão de que o mestre de obras estava a ponto de defender a honra de Katie.

Bem, não haveria necessidade.

Eu não quis dizer que Katie era um jogo para mim. Por tanto, relaxe.

A expressão de pitbull de Joe se abrandou um pouco, e Rafe continuou a falar:

Não se sinta mal com relação a isso. — Rafe pousou a mão sobre o ombro de Joe. — Nós fizemos a aposta, e eu a estou pa gando. Quanto a Katie, direi a verdade para ela quando chegar a hora certa.

E quando será isso?

Não agora, com certeza. — Rafe estreitou os olhos. — E você também não vai contar para ela.

Resmungando baixinho, Joe moveu o queixo furiosamente, como se houvesse uma centena de palavras que ele lutava para não dizer queimando em sua boca. Por fim, porém, ele concor dou a contragosto.

Muito bem. Não vou dizer nada. Mas acho que você está cometendo um erro, Rafe. Um erro do qual irá se arrepender muito em breve.

Talvez — disse ele, desviando o olhar de volta para o pátio fechado no qual Katie trabalhava em sua cozinha temporária.

Mesmo a distância, ela era linda, pensou ele. Mas não era apenas a beleza dela que o atraía. Era o brilho em seus olhos. Saber que ela o quisera, que ela o desejara, sem nem mesmo saber quem ele era. Katie não queria nada dele. E isso era tão raro no mundo de Rafe que ele não poderia deixá-la ir embora.

Mas seu coração não estava em questão ali. Ele já experi mentara o amor. Tentara o casamento e falhara miseravelmente. Um King nunca falhava. Era uma regra que seu pai incutira em todos eles desde que eram crianças.

Bem, o casamento com Leslie foi a única vez em que Rafe King falhara na vida. Ele não correria o risco de cometer outro erro semelhante. Não daria ao destino outra chance de chutar o traseiro dele.

Quer eu lamente ou não — disse Rafe não é da sua conta. Termine de fazer o seu trabalho e deixe Katie Charles comigo.

Muito bem. Você é o chefe — disse Joe após um longo mi nuto de silêncio. — Mas, King ou não, você está cometendo um erro.

Joe afastou-se em direção à cozinha, na qual Steve e Arturo discutiam amistosamente sobre o trabalho. Na cozinha temporária do pátio, Katie estava ocupada, trabalhando em outro lote de biscoitos. Rafe ficou sozinho sob o sol, enquanto sua mente aventava diversas possibilidades.

Talvez Joe estivesse certo. Mas estar com Katie e manter a sua identidade em segredo não parecia errado para Rafe. Portan to, ele se ateria ao seu plano original. Uma vez que tomava uma decisão, Rafe nunca voltava atrás. Isso seria contrariar a si mesmo e, caso ele começasse a fazer isso, onde terminaria? Não. Nada feito.

Era melhor assumir o risco de suas próprias decisões.

**CAPÍTULO SETE**

No fim da tarde, Emily O'Hara estava à espera de Rafe do lado de fora da casa de Katie. Mais uma vez, ele fora o último ho mem a ir embora e, naquele dia, se demorara até mais do que o habitual, meio que esperando que Katie voltasse das compras antes de ir embora. Rafe queria falar com ela. Droga, admitiu em silêncio, isso não era tudo o que ele queria.

Já que Katie não estava em casa, ele ficou surpreso quando, ao sair pela porta da frente, encontrou a avó dela encostada em sua picape. Lixando as unhas, ela olhou para Rafe quando ele se aproximou e lançou-lhe um sorriso tenso, que devia tê-lo avisa do de que algo estava prestes a acontecer.

Sra. O'Hara — disse ele, lançando-lhe um sorriso. — Katie não está em casa.

Ah, eu sei Rafe. É terça-feira. Minha neta sempre faz com pras às terças-feiras. Tentei dar uma sacudida no mundo dela, mas Katie adora uma rotina. — Ela se aprumou, guardou a lixa na bolsa que trazia pendurada no ombro e inclinou a cabeça para olhar para ele. — Espere, talvez eu não devesse chamá-lo de Rafe. Talvez você preferisse que eu o chamasse de sr. King?

Rafe sentiu um frio na boca do estômago. Por essa ele não esperava. Ela sabia quem ele era. Teria dito a Katie? Não, pen sou. Se tivesse, ele já saberia àquela altura. Certamente, Katie o teria confrontado, furiosa. Portanto, a questão era: por que a avó não o denunciara?

Pode me chamar de Rafe — disse ele, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos. — Há quanto tempo você sabe quem eu sou?

Ela riu.

Desde o momento em que minha Katie o apresentou como Rafe Cole. — Balançando a cabeça, ela correu um dedo pelo capô da caminhonete e olhou para a sujeira acumulada. — Veja, Katie é uma boa garota. E é muito sincera. No momento, ela está tão focada em seu negócio que não vê mais nada. Infelizmente, seus conhecimentos de cultura pop também não estão atualizados. Se ela lesse as revistas de celebridades com mais frequência, como eu faço... — Ela fez uma pausa para lançar-lhe mais um daqueles olhares frios. — Então ela também o teria reconhecido. Se bem que, de jeans, você parece diferente de como fica vestindo um smoking em uma festa à fantasia.

Ele gemeu para si mesmo. Idiota. Ainda não tinha pensado naquilo. Saíra uma foto dele em um desses tabloides semanais no mês anterior.

Tirando as mãos dos bolsos, ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito, em uma clássica postura defensiva. Emily podia parecer uma doce velhinha, mas o brilho nos olhos dela indicava que era melhor ele ir com cuidado. Mas Rafe estava acostumado a negociações, às vezes hostis, com seus fornecedores, de modo que estava preparado para aquele confronto.

Então, ao menos, você não vai negar — disse ela.

Para quê?

Exato, para quê?

Curioso, Rafe perguntou:

Por que não contou para a Katie?

— É uma pergunta interessante — reconheceu Emily com um sorriso. — Eu me perguntei o mesmo uma ou duas vezes nas últimas duas semanas. Mas a verdade é que queria esperar e ver o que você pretendia.

— E?

— Ainda estou esperando. — Ela se afastou da caminhonete e, quando se voltou para olhar para ele novamente, perguntou: — Então, em vez de manter o suspense, por que não me faz o favor de me dizer o que está acontecendo? Por que finge ser alguém que não é?

Por um momento, Rafe pegou-se imaginando como seria ter uma mulher como aquela em sua vida.

Bem, encurtando a história — disse ele —, eu perdi uma aposta e, por isso, estou trabalhando aqui. Era mais fácil traba lhar como um joão-ninguém do que como um dos patrões.

Isso explica por que você não disse quem era para a sua equipe — comentou ela, pensativa. — Mas não explica por que mentiu para Katie.

Não, não explica.

Ela emitiu um suspiro de impaciência.

E? Então?

Um olhar para os olhos dela indicou a Rafe que Emily não desistiria até descobrir o que desejava. Ele não gostava de ter de justificar as suas ações. Mas se havia uma coisa que Rafe res peitava era a lealdade, e ele podia ver que tal sentimento estava profundamente arraigado no caráter daquela mulher.

Eu gosto de Katie. Ela odeia os King. De modo que não quero dizer para ela que sou um deles.

Nunca? — perguntou Emily, claramente confusa.

Eu vou ter de acabar contando para ela — reconheceu Rafe

Mas na hora certa, e do meu jeito.

E quando será isso exatamente?

Rafe não conseguia se lembrar da última vez em que alguém o questionara sobre alguma coisa. Ele era um King. Não devia explicações ou desculpas. E não se intimidaria sob o olhar de desaprovação de uma avó suburbana.

No entanto, era exatamente isso o que ele estava fazendo agora.

Quando eu a convencer de que nem todos os King são cre tinos — admitiu ele. — Quando ela gostar de mim o suficiente, vou contar tudo e provar que ela estava errada a nosso respeito. Então sairei da vida dela.

Emily piscou e balançou a cabeça, como se não tivesse ou vido direito.

— Esse é o seu plano?

— Algo de errado com ele?

Rafe não se importava com o que ela achava de seu plano. Mas, naquele instante, outra ideia lhe ocorreu, e ele se pergun tou por que não pensara naquilo antes. Poderia ter evitado mui tos problemas. Aproximando-se de Emily, Rafe perguntou:

Você sabe qual dos King a tratou mal?

A avó franziu a testa.

Sim, eu sei.

Diga-me — pediu Rafe. — Diga-me quem ele é. Estou ten tando descobrir, mas está demorando muito tempo.

Por que você se importa?

— Porque... — Rafe hesitou, respirou fundo então disse: — Eu quero saber quem a magoou para que eu possa magoá-lo de volta.

Um membro de sua própria família? — indagou Emily. Ele reconheceu a surpresa na voz dela.

Sim — respondeu Rafe, percebendo que, primo ou não, re almente queria dar uma surra no sujeito.

Mais uma vez — disse Emily calmamente —, preciso pergun tar: por que você se importa com isso?

Rafe não tinha certeza de por que ele se importava com aqui lo, só sabia que se importava. A única explicação possível era que não gostava da ideia de uma mulher como Katie odiando os King. Ela era... agradável. Franzindo a testa para afastar o pensamento imbecil, ele resmungou em voz alta:

Você pergunta muito.

Realmente. E quanto à resposta? Uma resposta honesta.

Rafe a encarou e perguntou se Katie seria uma mulher tão incrível quanto a sua avó quando tivesse a idade de Emily. Ele tinha de reconhecer que sim. Como os King sempre diziam, está no sangue. E uma parte dele queria estar perto para ver Katie como uma idosa assustadoramente inteligente.

Escolhendo bem as palavras, Rafe disse:

Para ser honesto, não sei por que me importo tanto. Eu só sei que me importo. Não gosto de saber que alguém da minha família a magoou e nem gosto de saber que ela odeia os King por causa de um idiota, seja lá quem ele for. Então me dê o nome dele que eu saio imediatamente da vida de Katie.

Ela lhe lançou um largo sorriso e balançou a cabeça com firmeza.

Quer saber? Eu não vou dizer.

Por que não?

Porque prefiro ver você dar continuidade ao seu plano — admitiu ela. — Minha Katie pode cuidar de si mesma, você sabe. Esse cara a magoou, mas não a derrubou. E sabe por quê? Por que ela, de fato, não estava apaixonada por ele. Você devia se lembrar disso, Rafe.

Ele ficou confuso, mas se conteve.

Tudo bem, eu vou lembrar.

Que bom. Agora tenho um encontro romântico, então pre ciso começar a me mexer — anunciou ela, virando-se para ir embora. Contudo, voltou-se para ele outra vez. — Só mais uma coisa.

O quê?

Seus olhos se estreitaram, e sua voz baixou. Não havia um vislumbre sequer de sorriso em seu rosto.

Se você partir o coração dela, eu vou caçá-lo como a um cão raivoso e fazê-lo desejar nunca ter posto os pés na casa de Katie. Entendeu?

Rafe assentiu, e sua admiração por Emily O'Hara aumentou. Respeitava muito a lealdade familiar. E ele invejou Katie por ela ter alguém em sua vida que a amava tanto.

Entendi.

Que bom. — A avó voltou a baixar os óculos escuros, lançou-lhe um rápido sorriso e correu até um fusquinha amarelo esta cionado na calçada. Entrou no veículo e se foi um instante depois.

Rafe olhou de novo para a casa de Katie à luz da tarde. A equipe já tinha ido embora, e o velho bangalô parecia tão vazio quanto ele se sentia naquele exato momento.

A conversa com Emily o abalara. Ao pôr suas intenções em palavras, ele percebeu que aquele plano talvez fosse tão idiota quanto.a avó de Katie claramente pensava que era, e se pergun tou se não devia parar.

Rafe começara tudo aquilo como uma forma de ganhar o afe to e o respeito de Katie sem que ela soubesse quem ele realmen te era. Mas, caso conseguisse fazê-lo, o que ganharia em troca? Rafe não gostava de admiti-lo, mas, de súbito, ele se sentiu mais sozinho do que jamais se sentira em toda a vida. E não sabia o que fazer a esse respeito.

Katie tinha entregas para fazer na manhã seguinte. Geralmente, ela contratava uma vizinha adolescente para entregar suas encomen das. Mas Donna estava de férias com a família e, por isso, apesar de se sentir tão cansada que mal conseguia ficar de pé, não tinha outra escolha senão carregar o carro com os pedidos da semana. Construíra o seu negócio do nada e tinha grandes planos para ele.

E isso é mais um motivo para eu ficar longe de Rafe — disse para si mesma.

Ela não podia se dar ao luxo de se distrair de seus objetivos, nem mesmo por um homem que tinha a capacidade de virar a sua cabeça com um único olhar. E, caso não tivesse se rendido aos seus próprios hormônios, ele não estaria ocupando os seus pensamentos agora. Então ela deliberadamente parou de pensar em Rafe, embora não fosse fácil.

Por enquanto, ela se dedicaria ao seu negócio. Queria criar uma reputação no mercado. Mudar a Biscoitos da Katie para uma loja na Pacific Coast Highway. Comprar vários fornos, contratar mais ajuda, expandir a sua lista de clientes é, talvez, começar a aceitar encomendas pela internet. Tinha grandes planos. E nada a impediria de tomá-los realidade.

Os aromas de baunilha, canela e chocolate preenchiam o seu carro, e Katie sorriu apesar de ter dormido apenas três horas na noite anterior. Mas ela não podia culpar inteiramente a insônia pelo fato de ter sido obrigada a trabalhar metade da noite. Por que, quando ela finalmente foi se deitar, não conseguiu dormir, torturada por sonhos com Rafe. Sonhos que a remetiam à noite que passaram juntos.

E lá estava ele novamente, no centro de seu cérebro. Vê-lo todos os dias não a estava ajudando a afastar os seus pensamen tos de Rafe. Especialmente porque o seu próprio corpo parecia determinado a lembrá-la disso a cada oportunidade.

Precisa de ajuda?

Katie estremeceu e levou a mão ao peito ao se virar para olhar e ver o homem no qual estava pensando.

Você me assustou.

Desculpe. — Rafe sorriu. — Eu liguei para você, mas acho que você não ouviu.

Não, ela não ouvira. Estava muito ocupada lembrando-se das mãos dele sobre a sua pele. Do sabor da sua boca. Katie emitiu um suspiro, forçou um sorriso e disse:

Eu ando ocupada.

Dá para notar — concordou ele, olhando para a traseira da picape.

Katie se virou para pegar a última caixa.

Deixe-me ajudá-la com isso — disse ele e estendeu a mão antes que ela pudesse detê-lo.

Apesar de tudo, Katie estava contente por ele estar ali. Ela passara os últimos dias evitando ficar sozinha com ele, permitindo-se apenas um vislumbre dele aqui e ali. Tê-lo assim tão perto era uma espécie de doce tortura. Ele parecia ótimo vestin do aquela calça jeans desbotada e camiseta azul com o logotipo da King Construtores estampado nas costas.

Obrigada.

Ele colocou a caixa no porta-malas e, em seguida, lançou-lhe um olhar preocupado.

Você está bem?

Sim. Apenas cansada.

Ele franziu a testa e desviou o olhar para os biscoitos.

Você vai entregar tudo isso sozinha?

Ela bocejou e assentiu.

Desculpe. Sim. Minha entregadora habitual foi acampar no Yosemite com a família e...

Você mal consegue manter os olhos abertos — disse ele.

Como se quisesse provar que ele estava errado, Katie abriu os olhos o mais que podia e fingiu não perceber que ardiam de tanto sono.

Estou bem. De verdade. Farei isso em uma hora ou duas. Em seguida, voltarei para casa e tirarei um cochilo. — De dentro da cozinha, veio o ruído de uma serra. — Bem, talvez eu consiga tirar uma soneca — disse ela com um sorriso irônico.

Ele não retribuiu o sorriso. Em vez disso, olhou-a com raiva, cruzou os braços sobre o peito e afirmou categoricamente:

Você não vai a parte alguma.

Ela piscou, confusa.

Como é?

Balançando a cabeça, Rafe disse:

Katie, você está praticamente dormindo em pé. Se tentar dirigir, vai acabar matando alguém. Ou a si mesma.

Você está exagerando — retrucou ela, fechando a porta do porta-malas. — Posso cuidar de mim.

Claro que pode — concordou ele, amistoso. — Quando está acordada.

Eu não sou responsabilidade sua, Rafe — argumentou, lu tando contra a vontade de bocejar outra vez.

Ali estava mais uma prova de que eles não teriam funcionado como um casal. Ele era muito mandão, e ela era muito teimosa.

Meus Deus, ela estava cansada. Katie bocejou outra vez an tes que pudesse evitar e viu os olhos dele se estreitarem peri gosamente. Perfeito. Ela acabara de lhe dar mais munição para o seu argumento. Para impedir que ele pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa, ela falou rápido:

Veja, eu sinceramente agradeço a sua preocupação. Mas estou bem, e ambos temos trabalho a realizar. Por que não conti nuamos a fazer o que estávamos fazendo e deixamos isso pra lá?

Eu não penso assim. — Rafe pegou as chaves da fechadura do porta-malas e as manteve fora do alcance de Katie. — E não estou brincando. Não vou deixá-la dirigir de jeito nenhum.

Deixar? — repetiu ela, incrédula. — Você não tem o que dei xar, Rafe. Este é o meu carro, meu negócio, e eu digo que estou bem para dirigir.

Você está errada. — Ele olhou por cima do ombro para a casa. — Espere aqui.

Ele bem que podia ter dado um tapinha na cabeça dela e ordenado que ficasse quieta. Como se Katie fosse um golden retriever ou algo parecido. Mas é claro que ela teria de esperar. Que escolha tinha?, perguntou-se Katie, irritada. Ele levara as chaves do carro.

A raiva misturada ao cansaço agitava-se dentro dela. Prova velmente aquela não era uma boa combinação. Muito bem. Cer to. Sim, ela realmente estava exausta. Mas, pelo amor de Deus, não representava um perigo para as pessoas na rua. Ela não era uma completa idiota. Não dirigiria se achasse que não podia.

Katie caminhou a esmo pela garagem, irritada, murmurando para si mesma, esfregando os olhos. _Passe uma noite com um homem, e ele logo se torna territorial._ Provavelmente fora uma boa ideia ela decidir mantê-lo a distância. Imagine como seria se ambos realmente estivessem mantendo um relacionamento.

Mas, ao pensar melhor naquilo, ela se perguntou: _A quem es tou tentando enganar?_ Adoraria ter alguém que se preocupasse com ela. Katie não era uma mulher estúpida disposta a receber ordens de alguém. Mas a ideia de que um homem se importava com ela o bastante para se preocupar com a sua segurança dimi nuiu a raiva que sentia no momento.

Quando ele finalmente voltou, seu tom de voz continuou in flexível.

Entregue as minhas chaves.

Nem pensar. — Ele pegou-a pelo braço, levou-a até o lado do passageiro, abriu a porta e disse simplesmente: — Entre.

Teimosamente, Katie se livrou dele e deu um passo atrás, determinada. Então ela ergueu o queixo em desafio e o encarou.

Isso não é engraçado, Rafe.

Seus olhos azuis se estreitaram sobre ela.

Não é mesmo. Você é autossuficiente demais.

O que isso quer dizer?

Quer dizer que você está tão concentrada em fazer tudo por conta própria que não sabe pedir ajuda quando precisa dela. — Ele fez uma careta, como se esperando que ela cedesse ante a sua lógica impecável.

Ela não cedeu.

Não preciso de ajuda, e caso precisasse, não a pediria para você.

Ele respirou fundo.

E por que não?

Porque nós não estamos juntos, e você deveria estar traba lhando em minha cozinha.

Nós poderíamos estar juntos se você não fosse tão cabeça-dura — destacou ele. — E, quanto a trabalhar em sua cozinha, eu posso fazer isso quando voltarmos.

Nós não estamos indo a lugar algum — argumentou ela.

E sentiu vontade de bocejar outra vez. Katie torceu a boca e apertou os lábios para evitá-lo.

Boa tentativa, mas eu vi que você bocejou — apontou Rafe.

Isso não quer dizer nada — disse ela.

Droga, Katie — resmungou Rafe com a voz calma, olhar focado no dela. — Mesmo que você não queira a minha ajuda, poderia, ao menos, admitir que está muito cansada para pensar direito. Ainda mais para dirigir.

Katie fez uma careta de contrariedade e tentou outra tática.

Rafe — disse ela em um tom calmo e racional que comple tamente desmentia a irritação que ainda sentia dentro dela. — Eu estou bem. De verdade. — Então tomou a bocejar.

Sei. Estou convencido. Entre. Eu vou dirigir.

Você? — Ela olhou para a cozinha com a qual a equipe estava ocupada. — Não pode simplesmente se afastar de seu trabalho.

Eu disse para Joe que a ajudaria e que estaria de volta em algumas horas.

Você não pode fazer isso.

Será que ele seria demitido? Ela não podia deixar que ele perdesse o emprego por causa disso.

Sim, Katie, eu posso. Considere-nos uma empresa de cons trução civil com serviço completo. Seja lá o que o patrão, que neste caso é você, necessite, nós fornecemos.

Katie pensou a respeito. Sim, ele estava agindo como um idiota, mas também estava sendo bom de uma forma tirânica. Rafe olhava feio para ela, mas se achava sinceramente preo cupado. Ele deveria estar trabalhando em sua cozinha, mas se mostrava disposto a ajudá-la a entregar os biscoitos pela cidade.

Eu quase sou capaz de ouvir você discutindo consigo mes ma — disse ele após algum tempo.

E mais fácil do que discutir com você — respondeu Katie.

É verdade. E, antes que comecemos de novo, você deve saber que não volto atrás. Eu não cedo. Nunca me rendo.

Ele deu de ombros.

Eis o problema entre nós.

Como? — Ela sorriu, apesar da irritação.

Rafe soltou um suspiro e perguntou:

Vai entrar ou terei de colocá-la dentro do carro?

Katie laçou-lhe um olhar severo.

Tudo bem, tudo bem. Talvez eu esteja um pouco cansada demais para dirigir.

Ele sorriu, dizendo: — Agora que concordamos, por assim dizer, por favor, entre no carro.

Ela sorriu, meneou a cabeça e sentou-se no banco do pas sageiro.

Obrigada.

De nada. — Ele fechou a porta, caminhou até o lado do motorista e colocou a chave na ignição. Então olhou para ela e disse: — Como se sente a caminho de nosso segundo encontro?

As sobrancelhas de Katie se ergueram ao olhar para ele.

Entregar biscoitos é um encontro?

Se quisermos que seja, sim. — Ele ligou o motor e olhou para ela novamente. — Então? É?

Katie fitou-o e lembrou-se daquela noite. Então lembrou-se dos últimos dias, quando esteve tão perto dele e tão distante, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Lembrou-se de todos os sonhos que a vi nham assombrando e de como acordava, ansiosa por seu toque.

Estaria sendo uma idiota por rejeitar o primeiro sujeito sim pático e normal que conhecera nos últimos tempos? Tudo bem, sim, ele era um pouco mandão, mas ela poderia lidar com isso. Seria realmente tão ruim assim dar-se uma chance? Passar al gum tempo com Rafe? Ver se o que ela já sentia poderia aumen tar? Afinal, ela poderia se concentrar em seu negócio e também ter uma vida, certo? Não era isso que a sua avó e Nicole tinham tentado dizer para ela?

Lembranças de Cordell ocorreram em sua mente, mas Katie afastou-as com determinação.

Olhando para Rafe, ela disse afinal:

Não será um encontro se, ao menos, não compartilharmos uma xícara de café.

Ele sorriu para ela, vitorioso.

Um café com leite chegando.

**CAPÍTULO OITO**

Uma hora e meia mais tarde, Katie parecia um pouco mais alerta, e Rafe estava se divertindo muito.

Não admira que você goste tanto de fazer isso — disse ele, sentando-se no banco do motorista depois de fazer a última entrega. — As pessoas ficam empolgadas ao receberem os seus biscoitos.

Ela sorriu.

Parabéns, você é um entregador.

Rafe olhou para os olhos verdes de Katie. Ela estava tão sa tisfeita com ele, se divertindo tanto, que ele, de repente, se sen tiu muito mal por estar mentido para ela.

Então ele se lembrou de sua conversa com a avó de Katie e percebeu que Emily tinha razão. Desde que falara com Emily, ele vinha repensando o que estava fazendo. Sua mentira não pa recia ser algo muito sério quando ele começara aquele trabalho. Mas agora, a cada dia que passava com Katie, ele se sentia mais idiota. Deveria ter dito a verdade para ela.

Só que ele não conseguia pensar em uma boa maneira de sair daquela confusão. Porque, no momento em que ele dissesse para Katie qual era o seu nome verdadeiro, tudo estaria acabado entre os dois.

Estranho que ele não tivesse considerado essa possibilidade antes. Mas ele não achava que desejaria vê-la depois que o tra balho estivesse concluído. Agora, porém, ele não queria que ela desaparecesse da sua vida ao fim da reforma. Ele queria continuar a vê-la. E as chances de isso acontecer pareciam muito limitadas.

Ele imaginou contar-lhe a verdade ali mesmo. Dizer-lhe que ele não era o homem que ela pensava que ele fosse. E, em sua mente, Rafe a viu indignar-se com a traição, então mudou de ideia.

Ela ainda não estava pronta para descobrir a verdade.

Rafe queria que ela gostasse dele antes que ele lhe dissesse a verdade. E depois?, sussurrou uma voz em sua mente. Mas ele não tinha uma resposta para aquilo ainda. Tudo o que Rafe sabia era que ele queria estar com ela agora. E ele não queria que o nome King arruinasse tudo aquilo.

Portanto, quisesse ou não, ele estava preso às suas mentiras, ao seu plano.

Como está se sentindo? — perguntou Rafe, subitamente mu dando de assunto.

Um pouco mais acordada, obrigada. O café com leite ajudou.

Não o bastante — disse ele. — Você ainda parece cansada.

Ora, eu estou me sentindo muito bem.

Você está linda — murmurou Rafe. Ele não tivera a intenção de dizer aquilo. Fora uma reação instintiva.

Rafe...

Não — disse ele calmamente, antes que Katie pudesse co meçar a dizer que nada havia mudado e que ela ainda não estava interessada em ficar com ele.

Ele podia sentir a reação dela à sua proximidade. A pele de Katie estava quente e, embora seus olhos estivessem cansados, ele percebia o brilho do desejo em suas profundezas.

Inclinando-se para perto dela, Rafe estendeu a mão, tocou-lhe o rosto com as pontas dos dedos e voltou-o para cima para que recebesse o seu beijo.

— Assim, deixe-me...

Ela suspirou e aceitou o que ele lhe oferecia. Eles se beija ram, e Rafe ficou aliviado. Seus batimentos cardíacos se acele raram, e ele teve de lutar contra todos os seus instintos para não agarrá-la ali mesmo. Então ele se afastou enquanto ainda podia e inspirou profundamente.

Um longo tempo passou antes que Rafe lhe lançasse um sor riso, olhasse em seus olhos e dissesse:

Eu não falei que ainda não havíamos terminado?

Katie balançou a cabeça com um meio sorriso relutante nos lábios.

Você realmente acha que agora é o momento certo para dizer "Eu não disse"?

Quer hora melhor do que essa?

Você é impossível.

Gostei de ouvir isso. — Ele escorregou os dedos pelo cabelo dela até que sua mão tocou-lhe a nuca.

Rafe... — murmurou, suspirando ao seu toque.

Vamos começar a discutir de novo? — perguntou ele. — Por que, devo lhe avisar, estou começando a gostar de nossas "di vergências".

Talvez mais tarde — sugeriu Katie.

Ao menos, você admite que haverá um depois.

Sim — disse ela, olhos fixos no dele. — Haverá.

— Hoje à noite. — Rafe pegou a mão dela. — Eu quero vê-la hoje à noite.

Está bem, Rafe. Outro churrasco?

Ah, acho que desta vez vamos deixar que alguém cozinhe para nós. Vou buscá-la às 19h — disse ele, acomodando-se atrás do volante.

Para onde vamos?

Isso é uma surpresa — afirmou ele em meio a um sorriso. — Tudo o que você tem a fazer é vestir-se. Ah, e tirar um cochilo. Eu quero que hoje à noite você esteja bem acordada.

No minuto em que entrou em seu quarto de hotel, Rafe perce beu que havia alguém ali. Não precisava ser um gênio, afinal de contas. Havia uma bolsa de grife sobre o sofá e um par de sapatos pretos de salto alto sob a mesa de centro com tampo de vidro.

Teria combinado uma encontro para aquela noite? Ele acha va que não. Ele não saía com alguém desde Selena. Então quem...?

Rafe? É você?

Aquela voz familiar despertou-lhe antigos ressentimentos misturados com pesar, mas ele lutou para evitá-los e conse guiu lançar um meio sorriso à ex-esposa quando ela voltou da varanda.

Leslie. O que está fazendo aqui?

A elegante morena lançou-lhe um sorriso breve e irônico.

É bom vê-lo também, Rafe.

Rafe apenas olhou para ela, irritado.

Eu sei que deveria ter ligado antes de aparecer aqui.

Teria sido bom — admitiu ele. — Como você entrou?

Ah — disse ela com um dar de ombros. — Declan ainda é porteiro neste hotel. Ele me deixou entrar para esperar por você.

Rafe falou para si mesmo que, em breve, teria uma conversa com Declan. No momento, porém...

Volto a perguntar: o que você está fazendo aqui?

Leslie franziu a testa e murmurou:

Você sempre foi um homem direto.

Ao que eu me lembre, essa era uma das coisas que você não gostava em mim.

Ela voltou a sorrir.

Olhe para nós. Faz anos desde que nos divorciamos e ainda estamos tratando um ao outro como inimigos.

Ele teve de concordar com ela. Leslie não fazia mais parte de sua vida, então por que continuar com aquela atitude?

É verdade. Então me diga, por que veio?

Sinceramente? — Ela balançou a cabeça e admitiu: Eu também não consigo acreditar que estou aqui. Mas não tenho ninguém mais a quem recorrer.

Ela suspirou, cobriu a boca com a ponta dos dedos e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Rafe ficou tenso ao se lembrar de como Leslie usava as lágrimas a seu favor. Quando eles esta vam namorando, ele se sentia quase um herói quando conseguia fazer aquelas lágrimas pararem de escorrer. Ela parecia muito frágil quando chorava. Hoje, porém, ele não mais se comovia com aquilo. Além disso, ela estava casada com outro homem agora. Por que não estava em casa chorando para ele?

— Ah, Rafe... — ela murmurou. — Eu realmente não queria vir aqui, mas não tinha escolha.

— Apenas me diga o que está acontecendo.

E John — contou ela.

Rafe ficou tenso. Afinal, antes de se tomar marido de Leslie, John Peters fora o melhor amigo de Rafe.

Ele está bem?

Fisicamente, sim. Mas ele perdeu o emprego, e eu não sei o que fazer.

Por um breve segundo, Rafe sentiu uma pontada de simpatia pelo velho amigo. Ele e John se conheceram na faculdade, e até Leslie se intrometer entre eles, cultivaram uma bela amizade.

O que isso tem á ver comigo? — Ele estremeceu ao ouvir o tom de sua própria voz, e soube que estava parecendo mais cruel do que pretendia.

Você não precisa ser rude.

Rafe suspirou e olhou para o relógio. Pretendia tomar um ba nho, se vestir e ir buscar Katie em casa. Leslie era o seu passado, e seu presente lhe parecia muito mais promissor. Então, em vez de prolongar a conversa, ele a encerrou:

Leslie, você é a minha ex-mulher, casada com meu ex-amigo. Assim, que tipo de simpatia esperava de minha parte?

Eu sabia que você não entenderia.

Você está certa — concordou Rafe, indo até o bar. De repen te, ele desejou tomar uma cerveja. — Eu não entendo.

Ela se aproximou dele e pediu um copo de vinho. Assim que Rafe a serviu, Leslie tomou um gole e disse:

Eu preciso de dinheiro.

Rafe quase sorriu. Devia ter adivinhado. O que as pessoas sempre queriam dos King era dinheiro. Nunca falhava.

John sabe que você está aqui?

Claro que não. Ele se sentiria humilhado.

Rafe acreditou. De fato, John teria ficado horrorizado ao sa ber que Leslie estava ali, pedindo a sua ajuda.

Só por curiosidade. Digamos que eu lhe desse o dinheiro de que precisa, como você explicaria isso a John?

— Eu encontrarei uma maneira — afirmou ela, erguendo o queixo. — Posso ser muito persuasiva.

Eu lembro.

De fato, Leslie sempre fora capaz de encontrar uma maneira de obter o que quer que ela quisesse. Isso, ao que parecia, não mudara. Ao olhar para a ex-mulher, Rafe a comparou a Katie Charles. Katie, com seu cabelo macio e seu jeans desbotado. Com uma risada que parecia borbulhar de sua alma. Com olhos verdes que passavam da alegria à furia, e vice-versa, em um piscar de olhos.

Leslie era friamente elegante.

Rafe, eu não teria apelado a você caso tivesse alternativa.

E, pela primeira vez, sua voz denotou uma pontada de arre pendimento.

Sim, eu sei disso também.

De fato, Leslie nunca teria recorrido a ele se não estivesse de sesperada. E Rafe deu-se conta de que, embora tudo estivesse acabado entre eles, não podia ignorar o pedido de Leslie.

Ligue amanhã para a minha secretária, Janice — disse Rafe. — Ela vai lhe dar mais do que precisa.

Leslie emitiu um suspiro aliviado e sorriu, agradecida.

Obrigada. Para dizer a verdade, eu realmente não achava que você fosse me ajudar.

Mas, ainda assim, você pediu a minha ajuda.

Tive de pedir — afirmou ela, o olhar firme e honesto. — Não aguento mais ver John tão atormentado.

Rafe a estudou atentamente.

Você realmente o ama.

Sim — confirmou ela.

Aquilo deveria ter doído, pensou Rafe, mas não foi o que aconteceu. Não mais. E, para ser honesto consigo mesmo, Rafe agora conseguia admitir que, quando Leslie foi embora, fora o seu orgulho, mais do que o seu coração, que se sentiu afetado.

Les, quando estávamos casados — perguntou ele, estudando o rótulo de sua garrafa de cerveja, como se estivesse buscando as palavras certas —, alguma vez você se sentiu assim a meu respeito? Você teria me protegido caso eu precisasse?

Você não precisa de mim, Rafe — disse ela suavemente. — Nunca precisou.

Eu a amei.

Ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

Não, você não amou.

Rafe ficou irritado.

Eu acho que sei o que sentia.

Não fique tão insultado. — Ela lançou-lhe um sorriso pa ciente. — Eu sei que você gostava de mim, Rafe, mas você não me amava. E eu finalmente me cansei de tentar.

Rafe baixou a cerveja e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans.

Eu me lembro de você me dizendo que eu era incapaz de amar.

Ela piscou para ele, aturdida.

Não, eu não disse isso.

Sim, você disse — argumentou Rafe.

Pelo amor de Deus, Rafe — respondeu ela — por que eu diria uma coisa dessas?

Engraçado, eu me fiz a mesma pergunta diversas vezes.

Honestamente, Rafe, esta é uma das razões por que não demos certo — disse ela com um menear de cabeça. — Você nun ca me ouviu. Eu nunca disse que você era incapaz de amar. Eu disse que você era incapaz de _me_ amar.

Rafe desviou o olhar de Leslie e olhou para a janela. O sol baixava sobre o horizonte no mar, tingindo as ondas de carme sim. Uma brisa fresca entrava pelas portas da varanda aberta. Ele voltou-se lentamente para ela.

De qualquer maneira, você estava certa.

Não — disse Leslie. — Eu não estava. — Estendeu a mão e pousou-a sobre o braço dele. — Rafe, você não entendeu? Você não me amava, e isso doía. Então eu quis feri-lo de volta. — Leslie inclinou a cabeça para um lado, olhou para ele e perguntou: — Quem é ela?

O quê? — Ele ficou imediatamente tenso, deu um passo atrás e distanciou-se o máximo possível da curiosidade que via es tampada nos olhos de Leslie.

Nossa! — exclamou ela, olhando para ele como se Rafe ti vesse acabado de realizar um truque de mágica. — Você ainda faz isso muito bem.

Faço o quê?

— Fechar-se no instante em que alguém se aproxima. Isso me deixava louca. Era como se você estivesse em um constante alerta vermelho, esperando um ataque furtivo ao seu coração a qualquer momento.

Ele se ressentiu da descrição, mas realmente não podia contestá-la.

Balançando a cabeça de novo, ela disse:

— Não faça isso, Rafe. Quero dizer, não faça isso com ela. Seja lá quem ela for, não faça isso. Deixe-a entrar. Arrisque-se.

Sim, porque o meu histórico é tão bom...

Você não precisa de um histórico para amar alguém. Tudo o que precisa é encontrar a pessoa certa.

Como John?

Para mim, sim. Exatamente como John. — Ela retirou a mão de seu braço e acrescentou: — Sabe, John sente falta da sua amizade. Você não tem de cortá-lo de sua vida por causa do que aconteceu entre nós, Rafe.

Sim, ele tinha. Porque não conseguia olhar para o amigo sem ver que, de alguma forma, John fora capaz de fazer algo em que Rafe falhara. Ele fizera Leslie feliz. Os King não gostavam de perder, não eram muito bons nisso. .Felizmente, os King não tinham de lidar muitas vezes com essa situação, uma vez que raramente aceitavam o fracasso.

Mas, naqueles últimos minutos com Leslie, Rafe percebeu que a amargura que sentira ao perdê-la havia passado. Ela era casada, feliz, tinha filhos. Leslie mudara. Talvez fosse a hora de ele fazer o mesmo.

Eu também perdi a amizade de John — admitiu por fim. — Como estão as crianças?

O rosto de Leslie se iluminou instantaneamente, e ela sorriu com sinceridade.

Estão ótimas. Quer ver algumas fotos?

Claro. — Ela pegou a bolsa, a carteira, então mostrou as fotos dos filhos para Rafe.

Belas crianças.

Elas são incríveis — disse Leslie. — E John é um pai mara vilhoso.

Fico feliz por você — afirmou ele com surpreendente sin ceridade.

Estranho, pensou Rafe. Antes, quando pensava em Leslie, sempre havia um fio de tristeza ao recordar o seu fracasso. Seu erro. Agora ele não sentia nada parecido. Em vez disso, seus pensamentos estavam cheios de imagens de Katie Charles. O sorriso dela. Sua risada. A sensação de sua pele sob as suas mãos.

Leslie era passado.

Seria Katie o seu futuro?

Você está bem?

O quê?

Leslie estudou-o.

Você me pareceu preocupado.

Preocupado? Ele? Rafe franziu a testa. Ele não se preocupa va. Ele agia.

Não. Não estou preocupado. Está tudo bem. — Rafe fez uma pausa e, em seguida, surpreendeu-se ao acrescentar: — Estou fe liz que você tenha vindo aqui hoje, Leslie.

É mesmo? — Ela sorriu. — Eis aí algo que você não teria dito há um ano.

É verdade — admitiu Rafe com pesar. — Mas posso dizer isso agora.

Essa sua mulher misteriosa deve ser mesmo o máximo.

Sabe — disse ele, pensativo —, ela realmente é.

Então não estrague tudo, Rafe. Para o seu próprio bem, deixe-a entrar.

Ele já a deixara entrar, percebia agora. Não pretendera deixar e ainda nem havia se dado conta disso. Mas, de alguma forma, Katie já havia penetrado todas as suas defesas, e agora Rafe tinha de descobrir o que aquilo significava para ele. Para eles.

Eu tenho de ir. — Leslie pegou a bolsa e calçou os sapatos. — Obrigada, mais uma vez, por sua ajuda, Rafe. E fique tranquilo. Eu devolverei o dinheiro.

Eu sei que sim. Basta ligar para Janice amanhã.

Vou ligar. Ah, e não fique com raiva de Declan por ter me deixado entrar na sua suíte. Não vou fazer isso outra vez.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

Há mais uma coisa — murmurou ela. — Lamento muito o modo como nosso casamento terminou.

Ele lançou-lhe um olhar e percebeu que o sorriso de Leslie era genuíno e que suas lágrimas tinham ido embora. Pela pri meira vez, Rafe conseguia olhar para a ex-mulher e ver além de seus próprios fracassos e decepções. Ele percebeu que não havia mais ressentimentos. Ele não tinha necessidade de continuar a evitá-la. Nem a John. Aquilo era passado, não mais importava.

— Nós estamos sempre precisando de bons advogados na King Construtores — disse ele. — Diga para John me ligar.

Ela sorriu.

Ele adoraria falar com você novamente, Rafe. Mesmo sem uma oferta de emprego.

Sim — admitiu. — Eu também.

Quando Leslie se foi, Rafe deu-se conta de que talvez tives se se casado com ela pelas razões erradas. Ambos eram muito jovens para saberem o que queriam. Eram tolos o bastante para acharem que o casamento era o resultado natural de um ano de namoro. Rafe insistira cegamente naquilo, mesmo quando uma parte dele sabia que aquele não era o caminho certo.

O problema era que ele não se sentia assim com relação a Ka tie. Estar com ela parecia-lhe algo absolutamente certo. Mas será que ainda pareceria certo quando ela descobrisse a verdade?

**CAPÍTULO NOVE**

Após uma longa soneca, Katie sentiu-se restabelecida e um tan to nervosa a respeito de seu próximo encontro. Então ela buscou apoio moral fazendo compras.

Sério? — perguntou Nicole, balançando a cabeça e fazendo uma careta. — Você não tem 50 anos, Katie.

Katie olhou para a roupa que estava provando e franziu a tes ta para si mesma. Era um lindo vestido de seda bege com gola alta, mangas compridas e uma saia à altura dos joelhos. Ela deu uma volta rápida na frente do espelho e disse:

É bonito.

É deselegante — argumentou Nicole e entregou uma garrafa de suco para Connor.

O menino golpeou o fundo carrinho com os calcanhares e gritou:

Bonito!

Connor gosta — argumentou Katie.

Ele não vai gostar quando tiver 30 anos. — Nicole balançou a cabeça novamente e pegou um vestido no cabide ao lado.

Tente este. E o seu tamanho.

É preto.

— E...?

Katie soltou um suspiro e disse:

Ótimo. Volto já.

Estavam em uma pequena butique na Second Street. Ela po deria ter tido melhor sorte em um shopping, mas aquela loja era mais perto de casa, e Katie preferia apoiar as pequenas empresas de sua vizinhança. Afinal, ela estava determinada a se tornar uma dessas empresas algum dia e, além disso, as grandes lojas já tinham uma enorme base de clientes.

Ela despiu o vestido bege e pendurou-o com cuidado, lançan do-lhe um último olhar melancólico.

Você tem certeza? — gritou ela da cabina. — O bege parece tão elegante.

Experimente o preto — gritou Nicole do lado de fora da porta. — Confie em mim.

Suspirando, Katie obedeceu. Quando ela fechou o zíper late ral e olhou para o espelho, imediatamente pensou em comprar um suéter.

Eu não posso usar isso — queixou-se, ainda olhando para seu reflexo como se estivesse vendo uma estranha. — Esta não sou eu.

Vamos ver.

Katie abriu uma fresta na porta. Mas sua amiga não ficou satisfeita com isso e abriu a porta completamente. Seus olhos se arregalaram, e um sorriso se formou lentamente em sua boca.

Uau!

Desconfortável, Katie olhou para o espelho. Vários quilô metros quadrados de pele exposta. Ela nunca usara nada como aquilo antes. E o que isso tinha a dizer a respeito de sua vida triste e pacata?

Duas finas tiras pretas cruzavam os seus ombros nus, e o corpete era baixo o suficiente para fornecer uma excelente visão do topo de seus seios. O material era escorregadio e pegajoso e moldava-se a cada centímetro de seu corpo, definindo curvas a respeito das quais nem ela mesma tinha conhecimento. A bainha do vestido batia no meio da coxa. Se fosse cinco centímetros mais curto, aquele vestido seria considerado ilegal.

Do jeito que estava, era apenas constrangedor.

Você está maravilhosa — disse Nicole, olhando para o espe lho para ver o vestido do ponto de vista de Katie.

Eu não posso usar isso.

Por que não?

Simplesmente não sou eu — disse Katie, lutando contra o impulso de puxar o corpete um pouco mais para cima.

É exatamente por isso que você deve usá-lo — afirmou Nico le, pegando Connor do carrinho e pendurando-o ao redor do qua dril. Afastando o cabelo loiro dos ombros, ela buscou o olhar de Katie no espelho e disse: — Cordell roubou a sua autoconfiança.

É verdade. — Mas fora ela quem permitira que isso acon tecesse. Katie correu a mão sobre a frente do vestido, alisando o tecido. Olhou para o próprio reflexo enquanto a amiga conti nuava a falar.

Se você continuar se escondendo, estará deixando que Cordell decida a sua vida para você. Não compreende isso?

O olhar de Katie se voltou para o de Nicole no espelho.

Sim, mas...

Nada de "mas" — disse Nicole com firmeza, correndo a palma da mão sobre a cabeça do filho. — Confie em mim, eu sei como é ter a autoconfiança abalada. Vamos fazer uma pau sa para lembrar que meu marido me deixou quando eu estava grávida!

— Nicole...

Não falo para angariar a sua simpatia — disse ela com fir meza. — Já superei tudo isso. Meu ponto é: você deveria superar Cordell também.

Já superei. — Katie percebeu que já superara Cordell. Anda ra fermentando as próprias mágoas por muito tempo, mas aquilo acabara quando ela conheceu Rafe.

Apenas um beijo foi suficiente para afastá-lo de sua mente. De seu coração. Ela conteve a respiração em seus pulmões até quase ficar tonta enquanto pensava no brilho que apareceria nos olhos de Rafe quando ele a visse naquele vestido.

Então o que você está esperando? — indagou Nicole atrás dela.

No espelho, as duas mulheres estavam lado a lado, com uma criança sorridente entre elas.

Se você realmente superou aquele cretino, então use este vestido hoje à noite. Faça o Rafe babar por sua causa.

Katie lançou um sorriso pensativo para seu próprio reflexo. Lentamente, ela se aprumou, jogou os ombros para trás e afas tou o constrangimento que sentira inicialmente. De fato, estava com uma ótima aparência. Ela gostava mesmo de Rafe, e tentar abafar o que estava sentindo não mudaria nada.

É isso aí, menina! — exclamou Nicole, como se pudesse ouvir o que Katie estava pensando.

A mente de Katie desandou a pensar. Cordell King nem mes mo fora parte de sua vida por muito tempo. Na verdade, ela pro vavelmente idealizara aquilo que tão brevemente compartilha ram como uma coisa que nunca, de fato, ocorrera. Conhecê-lo fora algo tão fora de sua rotina que ela tomara aquilo como uma espécie de sinal, uma indicação de que ele era único. Deixara-se cegar pelo conto de fadas, disse Katie para si mesma. Homem rico e bonito vira a cabeça de lojista pobre, embora honesta, e rapidamente a leva para a sua propriedade palaciana.

Ela lançou um sorriso triste para o próprio reflexo.

Quando terminou a fantasia, ela simplesmente se obrigou a voltar à sua rotina, essencialmente afastando-se de tudo apenas para não cometer de novo um erro tolo como aquele. E a quem tal decisão feriu?, perguntou-se em silêncio.

Cordell se fora, muito alegre, deixando um presente cravejado de brilhantes à sua passagem, sem pensar em Katie uma única vez. Enquanto ela, por outro lado, não apenas enterrara a si mesma no trabalho, como continuara a evitar se envolver em ou tro relacionamento apenas porque fizera um julgamento errado.

Endireitando-se lentamente, ela encarou o próprio reflexo e perguntou-se: _Vai ficar sozinha para o resto de sua vida, Katie?_

_Meu Deus, não._ Ela não queria aquilo. Nunca quisera aquilo. Desde que era menina, ela sonhava em ter a sua própria família.

Ouvira todas as histórias que sua avó e sua mãe lhe contaram so bre os grandes amores de suas vidas e como não teriam trocado um minuto daquilo, mesmo que fosse para elas se pouparem da dor de perder aqueles homens especiais.

De que ela teria saudade algum dia?, Katie se perguntou. De uma ótima receita de biscoito?

Então exatamente quando eu me tornei tão covarde?

O quê?

Katie desviou o olhar para o reflexo de Nicole e indagou:

Por que não vi isso antes? Por que estou me escondendo? Eu não fiz nada de errado. Só dei o azar de colher um limão no doce jardim do amor.

Nicole riu, e o bebê riu junto com ela.

Bela analogia.

Cada momento que passava enchia Katie com mais força. Mais confiança. Bem ali, na minúscula cabine, ela teve a epifania de todas as epifanias. Afastou-se da vida para punir a si mes ma por ter cometido um erro. Aquilo nem mesmo fazia sentido. Seria a dor assim tão grande a ponto de você não correr o risco de ser feliz apenas para não se machucar outra vez? Era como se ela pudesse sentir o seu antigo eu abrindo caminho para a super fície, passando por uma Katie mansa e hesitante e derrubando-a para que, ela pensava, nunca mais se levantasse.

Quem não pega o cara errado de vez em quando? — per guntou Katie.

Está rezando a missa para o vigário, menina — disse Nicole com tristeza.

E isso mesmo! — Katie se virou e pousou um braço em volta dos ombros de Nicole. — O seu cara também era um idiota!

Rindo, Nicole disse:

Você precisava dizer isso com tanta animação?

Katie balançou a cabeça.

Desculpe, Nic, mas eu estou tendo um momento revelador. O problema não é comigo. Nunca foi comigo. Quer dizer então que peguei o cara errado? E daí? Isso não significa que eu vá escolher a pessoa errada novamente, certo?

Isso mesmo.

Virando-se outra vez para enfrentar o próprio reflexo, Katie afastou o vestido bege e deselegante de sua mente e, em vez disso, passou a admirar o vestido preto _&_ sensual que usava. Ela se virou para vê-lo de todos os ângulos e, por fim, meneou a cabeça em sinal de aprovação.

Você estava certa, Nicole. Este vestido é perfeito. Vai fazer Rafe molhar o babador.

— Assim espero — acrescentou Nicole com um sorriso mali cioso. — Mas acho que, nesse caso, Rafe vai molhar muito mais do que o babador.

Katie sentiu uma onda de calor atravessar o seu corpo só de pensar nas possibilidades. Então ela abriu o zíper e disse:

Assim que eu me vestir de novo, iremos ao setor de sapa tos. Eu preciso de alguns saltos altíssimos também.

Agora você está fazendo sentido — disse Nicole, tirando o filho da cabine.

Katie pensou na reação de Rafe ao vê-la e sorriu para si mes ma. Ela não queria mais fingir que não se importava com ele. Não queria mais tentar se proteger ao custo de sua própria infe licidade. Aquela noite seria decisiva para ela e para Rafe. Ela se abriria às possibilidades.

Katie lançou um último olhar de aprovação para seu reflexo no espelho. Vovó ficaria muito orgulhosa.

O restaurante ficava no alto de uma falésia, em Dana Point.

Podia-se jantar no pátio ou nos reservados do salão, nos quais os comensais ficavam seguramente protegidos do vento frio por trás de uma parede de vidro. Rafe deixara Katie escolher a mesa e ficou satisfeito quando ela optou pelo pátio. Dali, eles não apenas podiam ver o mar como ouvir as ondas chocando-se de encontro às falésias.

Com as estrelas brilhando no céu e as ondas arrebentando nas rochas lá embaixo, aquele provavelmente era um dos lugares mais românticos do litoral. Rafe não ia até ali havia anos, mas sabia que era o local perfeito para a noite romântica que preten dia compartilhar com Katie.

Olhando para ela agora, sentada à sua frente, com a brisa do mar despenteando o seu cabelo vermelho-escuro, Rafe sentiu o coração disparar. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam à luz das velas, que ardiam em redomas no centro da mesa. Enquanto admira va os arredores, ela sorria de modo contagiante, e o desejo de estender a mão sobre a mesa e tocá-la era quase insuportável.

Rafe nunca esqueceria a visão que tivera de Katie quando, naquela noite, ela abrira a porta para ele. O vestido preto agar rado ao seu corpo. Sua pele pálida exibida em toda a sua per feição, e os saltos altos que ela estava usando faziam com que as suas pernas, que já eram longas, parecessem simplesmente incríveis.

Tudo nele estava tenso. Seus batimentos cardíacos esta vam acelerados, e sua mente, repleta de imagens sensuais que reproduziam exatamente como ele esperava que aquela noite terminasse.

Este lugar é lindo — disse ela, voltando a olhar para ele. Então virou a cabeça para olhar para o salão do restaurante e para as pessoas sentadas atrás da parede de vidro. — Não posso crer que alguém prefere escolher ficar ali dentro em vez de se sentar aqui.

Nem eu — concordou ele, erguendo o cálice de vinho. To mou um gole, saboreou-lhe o gosto e, silenciosamente, brindou ao seu primo Travis, dono da King Vineyards. Aquela garrafa de Cabernet estava perfeita. Como deveria estar. — Mas a maioria das mulheres prefere se sentar lá dentro, onde seu cabelo não será despenteado pelo vento.

Katie se virou, sorriu para ele e afastou o cabelo dos ombros.

Eu não. Adoro a sensação do vento sobre o meu corpo.

Fica bem em você — disse ele com ternura.

Katie tomou um gole de vinho e sorriu.

O vinho também é bom, mesmo vindo da adega de um King.

Franzindo a testa ligeiramente, Rafe disse para si mesmo que deveria ter pedido um vinho diferente, mesmo que fosse para manter a mente de Katie afastada da família King e de seus res sentimentos com relação a ela. Claramente, aquela não seria a noite em que ele faria a sua confissão. Mas o faria em breve. Só precisava encontrar as palavras certas, a maneira correta de explicar quem era e por que mentira para ela.

Quando estava prestes a mudar de assunto, ele pensou me lhor e decidiu tentar alterar sutilmente a opinião dela a respeito dos King.

Eles não podem ser todos maus — disse timidamente.

Talvez não — disse ela, acendendo uma esperança no cora ção de Rafe, que se apagou logo na frase seguinte: — Mas gente assim tão rica vive tão distante do cotidiano que tende a ver o mundo de um modo diferente do nosso.

Uma de suas sobrancelhas se ergueu.

Você conhece muita gente rica?

Ela sorriu.

Não. Conheci apenas um. Mas ele me causou uma péssima impressão.

Obviamente — murmurou Rafe, ainda desejando saber qual membro da sua família a magoara tanto.

Estendendo o braço pela mesa, Katie segurou a mão de Rafe, e seus dedos se entrelaçaram imediatamente. Ela inclinou a ca beça para o lado e disse:

A diferença entre você e um cara rico é que você me trouxe a este restaurante porque achou que eu gostaria daqui. Ele teria me trazido até aqui para me impressionar. Essa é uma grande diferença, Rafe.

Ele se remexeu na cadeira, desconfortável com a explicação. A verdade era que ele a trouxera até ali porque queria impressioná-la, mas também sabia que ela adoraria aquele lugar. Então era uma espécie de compromisso, certo?

Ainda segurando a mão de Katie, ele murmurou:

E se o cara rico realmente a trouxer aqui porque achou que você gostaria do lugar?

Ela sorriu e apertou a mão dele.

— Ainda assim, não teria sido tão especial. Eu sei que este lugar é caro demais para um trabalhador como você frequentar regularmente.

Ele voltou a franzir a testa enquanto a observava.

Sabe de uma coisa? Você é uma esnobe, Katie Charles.

O quê? — Ela livrou a mão e endireitou-se na cadeira. — Não, eu não sou.

Claro que é — respondeu Rafe, sentindo-se subitamente mais relaxado. Se ele pudesse fazê-la ver que estava sendo pre conceituosa, talvez ela aceitasse um pouco melhor a verdade quando ele, por fim, a revelasse. — Por ter conhecido um rico idiota, você concluiu que todos os caras ricos não valem o seu tempo. Então você é uma esnobe ao inverso. Para você, apenas os homens pobres valem a pena.

Isso soa terrível — disse ela, estendendo a mão para pegar o cálice de vinho. Tomou um gole e voltou a baixá-lo sobre a mesa.

Mas é preciso ser dito. — Rafe sorriu e pegou a mão dela, apesar dos esforços de Katie para se livrar dele.

Bom saber o que você realmente pensa de mim.

O que eu penso é que você é uma mulher bonita, inteligen te, ambiciosa, com um imenso ponto fraco.

Ela riu.

Essa é uma ótima descrição.

Esse sujeito que a tratou tão mal — disse Rafe, ignorando o último comentário. — O que a respeito dele a atraiu em primeiro lugar?

Ela fez uma careta, respirou fundo e, em seguida, emitiu um suspiro de enfado.

Muito bem. Eu admito. Ele era... — Ela ergueu um ombro em um dar de ombros pela metade. — ...emocionante. Diferente. Ele era rico, bonito e...

Hum — murmurou Rafe, pensativo.

Katie dissera exatamente aquilo que ele esperava que ela dis sesse. Assim, ficava muito mais fácil provar o seu argumento.

Então a primeira coisa que notou nele foi que era rico?

Não foi a primeira — argumentou ela rapidamente. Mas, depois de um ou dois segundos, admitiu: — No entanto, estava entre os dois primeiros lugares.

Sei.

Muito bem. Entendo o que você quer dizer. — Ela afastou o cabelo do rosto. — Muito esperto. Então uma mulher curiosa tirou vantagem de um pobre homem rico.

Não. Não, é nada disso que eu estou dizendo. — Rafe conti nuava a segurar a mão dela com força, apesar de Katie continuar tentando se livrar dele. — Tudo o que estou dizendo é que você gostou do fato de ele ser rico até ele se voltar contra você. En tão, basicamente, o problema aqui é que ele era um idiota, não que era um idiota rico.

Tudo o que ela poderia ter dito em resposta não foi dito, porque a garçonete escolheu exatamente aquele momento para chegar com as saladas. Rafe e Katie se entreolharam quando a mulher habilmente pousou pratos gelados à frente deles e perguntou:

Desejam mais alguma coisa?

Não, obrigado. — agradeceu Rafe com um sorriso. Em se guida, voltou-se para olhar para Katie, que o encarava com os olhos estreitados.

Você se acha muito inteligente, não é mesmo? — perguntou ela.

Na verdade, sim.

Ela riu, e o som de seu riso soava como música aos seus ouvidos.

Muito bem, eu entendo o que quer dizer — reconheceu Katie, pegando o garfo. — E talvez você esteja parcialmente certo.

Apenas parcialmente? — perguntou ele.

Sim. Eu não gostava dele só porque era rico, mas admito que era parte da atração. Principalmente porque eu não conse guia entender por que ele estava interessado em mim.

Entendo.

Rafe compreendia perfeitamente o que qualquer homem ve ria em Katie. O que ele não conseguia entender era como um membro da sua família poderia ter sido tão estúpido a ponto de se afastar dela. A ponto de magoá-la e jogá-la de lado. Isso ele nunca entenderia. Mas se o seu parente anônimo não tivesse se afastado de Katie, Rafe não estaria com ela agora. Então talvez ele devesse um agradecimento ao desgraçado após dar-lhe um soco no nariz.

Ela sorriu.

Obrigada por isso. E eu vou pensar sobre o que você aca bou de dizer. Talvez esteja certo. Talvez eu não devesse detestar os homens ricos, mas, sim, todos os idiotas do mundo.

Ele ergueu o cálice em um brinde silencioso, embora estivesse se perguntando se ele tecnicamente também não se classificaria no rol dos idiotas. O peso de suas mentiras caiu sobre ele, e Rafe não conseguia mais se livrar delas. Ele não estava ansioso para lhe contar a verdade, mas não conseguia encontrar uma maneira de contornar aquilo.

Fechado. — Relutantemente ele soltou a mão dela para que Katie pudesse comer a salada, mas descobriu que sentia saudade do calor do seu toque.

Ele a observou à luz da vela bruxuleante e, embora o pátio do restaurante estivesse lotado com outros clientes, parecia que ele e Katie estavam sozinhos.

Ele não precisava jantar. Não precisava do vinho. Tudo o que Rafe realmente precisava e desejava era aquela mulher sentada à sua frente. Ela era diferente de qualquer outra mulher que ele já tivesse conhecido. Katie não queria nada dele. Não exigia a sua atenção, embora ela já a tivesse mesmo assim. Em mais uma semana, a reforma de sua cozinha estaria terminada, e ele não teria uma desculpa conveniente para vê-la todos os dias. Tal pensamento pairou como uma nuvem negra sobre o seu cora ção e tomou-se apenas mais um lembrete de que ele não queria deixá-la ir embora.

Ele não tinha certeza se isso significava que teriam um fu turo juntos, mas ele certamente queria mais dela do que alguns momentos furtivos.

Aquilo nunca dissera respeito a um futuro com Katie, lem brou a si mesmo. Aquilo começara como uma forma de recu perar a reputação da família King. Mas agora era mais do que isso. Ele havia planejado cortejá-la, conquistá-la e depois seguir em frente. Voltar para a sua própria vida e deixar Katie na dela.

Mas, já que o seu plano não mais lhe parecia tão atraente quanto antes, ele claramente precisava de um novo plano.

Só desejava saber qual.

**CAPÍTULO DEZ**

Duas horas mais tarde, o jantar já havia acabado e, em vez de levá-la para casa, Rafe levou Katie até a praia.

Estes saltos não foram feitos para andar na areia — disse ela com uma risada. Então parou, tirou um sapato, depois o outro, e olhou para ele com um sorriso. — Pronto. Assim é melhor.

Acima deles, os clientes ainda enchiam o pátio do restauran te. Mas ali, na praia enluarada, eles estavam sozinhos na penum bra, como se fossem as únicas duas pessoas em todo o litoral. E Rafe não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. Ela era a mulher mais cativante que ele já conhecera. Katie não achava nada de mais tirar os sapatos de salto alto para dar um passeio na praia ao lado dele. Ela não se preocupava com o cabelo e não se queixava do frio. Katie era incrível... Então ele sentiu uma pontada forte em seu coração e levou a mão ao peito.

Rafe? Você está bem?

Sim — disse ele. — Estou bem.

Mas ele não estava completamente certo disso. Caminhando com Katie ao longo da praia, Rafe amparou-a e impediu que ela se molhasse quando uma onda mais impetuosa deixou uma camada de espuma rendada sobre a areia. A praia estava escura, mas o mar estava iluminado pelo luar que brilhava à superfície.

Hoje foi perfeito — afirmou ela, inclinando a cabeça em seu ombro. — Mas você não precisava me levar a um restaurante tão caro.

Rafe largou a mão dela e lançou um braço sobre seus ombros.

Você não gostou?

Eu adorei — admitiu Katie. — Só não quero que você pense que precisa gastar muito dinheiro para me impressionar.

_Sempre há uma primeira vez,_ disse Rafe para si mesmo com ironia. Ele não conseguia se lembrar de ter ouvido uma mulher dizer que ele não devia gastar dinheiro com ela. A sua própria mãe só aparecia quando a conta bancária estava zerada. E pensar nisso o fazia se sentir como uma criança, exigin do algo que não poderia ter. Ridículo. Ele não precisava de ninguém. Ele ficava melhor sozinho. Pelo menos, sempre fora assim. Agora ele não tinha tanta certeza. Sua mente lutava com pensamentos que se contradiziam uns aos outros. _Afas te-se,_ dizia um lado. _Tenha algumas ótimas noites com Katie, então lhe diga a verdade e deixe-a para trás._ Mas havia uma outra voz em sua mente que lhe dizia algo completamente di ferente. Dizia que talvez Katie fosse aquilo que faltava em sua vida. Que, talvez, caso ele pudesse descobrir uma maneira de sair do buraco em que se encontrava, Rafe realmente pudesse encontrar o amor.

Esse pensamento era, ao mesmo tempo, intrigante e assus tador para um homem com tão pouca experiência com o amor.

Ela segurou-lhe o braço e se aconchegou junto a ele. Os ba timentos cardíacos de Rafe se aceleraram enquanto sua mente estava a mil. Droga, o que estava acontecendo com ele? Tudo o que o seu corpo queria fazer era desacelerar, desfrutar dela. Abraçá-la. Mas a sua mente não o deixava relaxar. Ele continu ava insistindo para si mesmo que Katie era diferente. Especial. Que ela merecia honestidade, caramba! Que ele estava arriscan do algo potencialmente maravilhoso ao mentir para ela.

No que você está pensando? — perguntou Katie, parando de andar para poder inclinar a cabeça e olhar para ele.

Em você — respondeu Rafe.

Ela estendeu a mão e afastou o cabelo da testa dele. Ao toque de seus dedos, Rafe sentiu uma descarga elétrica através de seu corpo.

Não parecem ser pensamentos felizes. Eu deveria me pre ocupar com isso?

Não — respondeu ele rapidamente. Rafe enfiou os dedos no cabelo de Katie, e ela baixou o rosto sobre a palma de sua mão.

Eu já lhe disse como você é linda?

Sim, eu acho que você já mencionou isso uma ou duas vezes.

Bem, uma vez que não gosto de me repetir, por que não demonstro claramente?

Ele beijou-a inteira e completamente, separando-lhe os lábios com a língua e sentindo aquele calor que ele só encontrara com ela. Katie acolheu-o, acomodando-se ao seu abraço, combinan do o desejo dele com o seu. Ele a abraçou firme, puxando-a o mais próximo que podia, e ainda assim, não era suficiente.

Ali, naquele trecho de praia, com o luar derramado sobre eles, Rafe só conseguia pensar em Katie. Nada mais importava. Só o próximo beijo; e o próximo. Tocá-la, estar com ela. Seu cérebro finalmente foi silenciado pela necessidade imperiosa de seu corpo.

Ele correu a mão pela lateral do corpo de Katie, sentindo as suas curvas através da seda fria do vestido. Ele tomou um de seus seios, e ela se arqueou em direção a ele, emitindo um gemi do suave e gutural. Seu polegar acariciou o bico de seu mamilo rígido e, mesmo através do tecido que os separava, Rafe podia sentir-lhe o calor do corpo.

_Não é o suficiente,_ pensou, descontrolado. _Não é o suficiente. _Ele precisava sentir-lhe a pele. Carne contra carne. Calor contra calor. Ele a tomou em seus braços e, enquanto a beijava apaixo nadamente, sua mão alcançou a bainha de seu vestido e subiu, cada vez mais para cima. Sua mão deslizou sobre a coxa de Katie, rumando em direção ao seu sexo, e ela abriu as pernas para ele.

Esse primeiro toque o inflamou, embora a seda da calcinha o impedisse de mergulhar tão profundamente dentro dela quanto ele queria e precisava. Ele acariciou o centro de seu prazer, e ela estremeceu, gemendo baixinho enquanto ele roçava os dedos sobre a sua pele mais sensível.

O vento do mar os embalava, o luar os revestia de uma luz prateada, mas tudo o que Rafe percebia era a mulher que tinha em seus braços. A mulher que ele desejava acima de todas as coisas. Ele afastou para o lado a borda da calcinha, acariciou aquele ponto sensível e sentiu-a vibrar em seus braços. Ele continuou a tocá-la, cada vez mais rápido e com mais força. Então introduziu os seus dedos profundamente, acariciando-a por dentro e por fora. As pernas dela se separaram ainda mais enquanto Katie esmagava o corpo contra o dele. A língua de Rafe embaraçava-sé com a dela, e ele absorvia cada respira ção, cada suspiro enquanto ela se torcia e contorcia de en contro a ele, ansiosa pelo clímax que tremulava fora de seu alcance.

Rafe se deliciou com a reação dela. Adorou saber que Katie o desejava tanto quanto ele a desejava. Rafe continuou a acari ciá-la, usando a mão e os dedos, exortando-a ao clímax, neces sitando senti-la se render ao prazer.

E foi o que aconteceu. Finalmente, o clímax desabou sobre ela com força suficiente para deixar ambos abalados. As mãos de Katie agarraram aos seus ombros, e seus quadris moviam-se sobre a sua mão, cavalgando-a, enquanto ele a levava rápida e inexoravelmente em direção a uma chuva de estrelas.

Quando tudo terminou, quando Katie se entregou, flácida, em seus braços, ele separou a boca da dela. Rafe não queria parar de beijá-la, mas reuniu toda a sua força de vontade e des cansou a testa contra a dela, ambos lutando para respirar, embo ra não encontrassem ar para tanto. Depois de algum tempo, ele baixou-lhe a saia e sussurrou:

Vamos voltar para a sua casa.

Sim — disse ela, a voz rouca de satisfação e desejo crescen te. — Vamos agora.

Ele sorriu para ela, ergueu-a em seus braços e levou-a até a escada de cimento, no outro lado da praia, que subia até a Paci fic Coast Highway.

Rindo, ela disse:

Rafe, eu posso andar, você sabe.

Ele deu um rápido beijo em sua boca.

Sim, mas eu realmente gostei de carregá-la antes. Achei que valia a pena repetir.

No topo da escada, ele dobrou à esquerda e começou a ca minhar em direção ao restaurante. Subitamente, sentiu-se grato por não ter usado o estacionamento com manobrista. Eles não teriam de ficar esperando pelo carro. Em vez disso, ele iria até o estacionamento e voltaria para buscá-la.

Ele a beijou novamente, deixou-a de pé sobre o calçamento, segurou o seu rosto com as palmas das mãos e disse:

Espere aqui. Vou buscar o carro.

Eu posso ir com você.

Será mais rápido se eu for buscá-lo. Saltos altos não foram feitos para correr.

É verdade — concordou ela, olhando para os sensuais sapa tos pretos que voltara a calçar no momento em que saíram da praia. — Apresse-se.

Volto logo — prometeu Rafe antes de sair correndo em dire ção ao estacionamento.

Katie observou-o ir, o olhar concentrado nele até Rafe ser engolido pela multidão de carros e pela luz nebulosa projeta da pelas luzes amarelas dos postes de luz. Seu coração estava disparado, e cada centímetro do seu corpo ainda formigava e latejava, os efeitos do orgasmo ainda chacoalhando através de seu corpo.

O vento do oceano estava frio agora, mas não conseguia amenizar o calor que inundava o seu corpo. Ela sorriu para si mesma, pensando que a escolha do vestido e dos sapatos fora uma decisão acertada. Ter sido tocada e arrebatada por ele na praia, sob o luar, fora uma experiência que ela jamais esquece ria. Rafe era muito sensual, e seu toque era mágico.

Aquela noite fora perfeita e estava prestes a ficar ainda me lhor, disse Katie para si mesma em meio a outro sorriso.

Ela seria feliz. Não se privaria da oportunidade de estar com Rafe por causa de antigos medos e problemas de confiança. Ela não deixaria passar uma chance de felicidade por causa de erros do passado. Além disso, estava pensando no que Rafe lhe dis sera naquela noite.

Ricos ou pobres, ela e Cordell eram pessoas comuns. E as pessoas cometem erros, certo? O importante era aprender com eles e tentar não cometê-los novamente.

Ela se lembrou da sensação dos braços de Rafe ao seu redor. Das carícias íntimas. Do calor do desejo e do amor que emanava entre eles, e sentiu que o ar lhe faltava. Ela não percebera aquilo até aquele momento e agora não conseguia imaginar como aqui lo lhe escapara durante todo aquele tempo.

Katie estava apaixonada.

Amor verdadeiro. Desta vez, ela sabia a diferença e se entre gou às incríveis sensações que tomavam conta de seu corpo e espírito. O que ela pensou que sentira por Cordell não era sequer um vislumbre do que sentia por Rafe agora. Ele era tudo o que ela sempre esperara encontrar. Ele era o homem que Katie vinha esperando ao longo de toda a sua vida.

Como aquilo acontecera tão rapidamente?

Contudo, ao se fazer essa pergunta, sorriu para si mesma, lembrando-se do que a avó sempre lhe dissera: "O amor não segue horários." Quando era real, bastava um único momento. Um momento incrível quando o mundo, de repente, fazia sen tido, e seu coração sabia exatamente o que queria e precisava.

Ela suspirou e agarrou-se àquele novo conhecimento. Aquela seria uma noite da qual se lembraria para sempre.

Katie? — Uma voz grave e masculina a chamava. — Katie Charles? É você?

Ela sentiu algo desagradável percorrer o seu corpo ao virar-se devagar em direção àquela voz familiar. Ela o viu imediatamen te, embora ele não fosse difícil de ser notado. Alto, cabelo preto e comprido roçando-lhe o colarinho e olhos azuis penetrantes fixados nos dela.

Cordell King.

Ela inspirou profundamente e ergueu o queixo enquanto ele caminhava em sua direção. Não deveria ficar surpresa ao vê-lo. Sabia que ele morava em Laguna Beach, e aquele restaurante, que era o mais caro em um raio de vários quilômetros, certa mente o atrairia. Mas o que realmente a surpreendeu foi o fato de não sentir mais nada por ele. Não havia nenhum resquício de ressentimento em seu coração. Nem mesmo raiva. Contudo, quando Cordell sorriu para ela como se fossem velhos amigos que não se viam havia muito tempo, Katie sentiu uma fagulha de irritação ganhar vida dentro dela.

É muito bom ver você — disse Cordell ao se aproximar o suficiente. Ele a abraçou brevemente, então a soltou. — Você está maravilhosa.

Obrigada — agradeceu ela, ainda mais grata por estar trajan do aquele vestido preto fantástico. Imagine se ela topasse com ele usando o vestido bege...

Cordell olhou em tomo, então perguntou:

Está aqui sozinha? Posso lhe pagar uma bebida?

Não, você não pode — disse ela, surpresa por Cordell ter sugerido aquilo. — Tenho certeza de que a mulher com quem você está agora não apreciaria a minha companhia.

Estou só — afirmou ele. — Estou aqui para encontrar dois de meus irmãos.

Bem, eu estou aqui com outra pessoa. Ele só foi buscar o carro.

— Ah... — Cordell deu de ombros e lançou-lhe aquele sorriso lento e fácil que a encantara na primeira vez em que se viram.

Bem, não é de surpreender o fato de você estar acompanhada. Você está maravilhosa.

Você já disse isso.

Sim, eu sei. — O sorriso voltou, mas, ao não ser correspon dido, ele continuou a falar: — Veja, Katie. Eu estou realmente feliz por nos encontrarmos aqui. Tenho pensado muito em você ultimamente.

Aquilo a surpreendeu.

É mesmo?

Sim — confirmou ele, aproximando-se mais um pouco. — Eu ia ligar para você. Mas dizer isso pessoalmente é ainda melhor.

Por que isso agora? — perguntou Katie bruscamente, cru zando os braços sobre o peito. — Você não achou que romper comigo era algo importante o suficiente para ser feito cara a cara. Você me mandou um bracelete de diamantes com aquele bilhete em que dizia algo do tipo: "Nossos mundos são muito diferentes." Lembra-se disso?

Ele teve a decência de estremecer ao ser lembrado daquilo, mas não foi o suficiente para deixá-lo completamente embara çado. Ah, não, um King nunca se sentia embaraçado, pensou ela.

Muito bem, eu poderia ter agido de outra forma — admitiu Cordell. — Mas eu lhe enviei os diamantes.

Que ela vendera para ajudar a pagar a reforma da cozinha, disse Katie para si mesma.

Eu nunca pedi diamantes — ressaltou.

Não, mas... — Ele parou de falar, inspirou profundamente e disse: — Olhe, nós estamos fugindo do assunto.

Que seria? — Ela bateu com a ponta do sapato contra o cimen to, produzindo um som que fazia contraponto com a conversa.

Eu gostaria de dar uma outra chance à nossa relação, Katie.

Quero dizer, nós tivemos grandes momentos juntos durante al gum tempo...

Até você me deixar? E isso o que quer dizer? — interrompeu Katie, cada vez mais irritada.

Sim, também. — Ele deu de ombros, como se aquilo fos sem águas passadas. — Aquilo foi antes, isso é agora. E, querida, olhando para você agora, creio que poderíamos resolver as coi sas entre nós caso tentássemos.

Querida? — repetiu Katie, dando um passo em direção a ele. — Não me chame de "querida".

Ei. — Ele ergueu ambas as mãos, como se estivesse se ren dendo, mas aquilo não significava coisa alguma. — Calma, eu só estava pensando que você...

— Você só estava pensando o quê? Que eu me jogaria nos seus braços e me sentiria grata por poder sair com você outra vez?

Ele sorriu, e aquilo a enfureceu. Cordell King ferira o seu coração de tal forma que Katie perdera completamente a noção de quem e o que ela era. Ele quebrara a sua autoconfiança e a fizera questionar a sua própria capacidade de julgar o caráter de uma pessoa.

Tudo o que eu estou dizendo é que... — murmurou Cordell.

Mas Katie o interrompeu com um gesto. Estava farta daqui lo. Não queria ouvir as desculpas esfarrapadas de Cordell. Ele a magoara, e agora se comportava como se aquilo nunca tives se acontecido. Bem, talvez os King fossem capazes de passar pela vida sem nunca terem de enfrentar as consequências de seus atos, mas agora Cordell ouviria o que tinha a lhe dizer. Finalmente.

— Não se incomode com isso. Eu não estou interessada no que você tem a dizer. Realmente acha que eu sairia com você de novo depois da maneira como me tratou? Está falando sério? Será que achou que bastaria me lançar um sorriso charmoso e tudo ficaria bem?

Geralmente funciona — admitiu Cordell, dando um passo para trás, como se, por fim, entendesse que ela não ficara emo cionada ao vê-lo. Deu uma rápida olhada em tomo, para se as segurar de que estavam sozinhos.

E estavam. Mas aquilo pouco importava para Katie.

Incrível que haja tantas mulheres por aí se deixando des lumbrar com boa aparência e promessas vazias.

Ei, espere um instante... — respondeu ele em sua defesa. — Eu não fiz nenhuma promessa para você.

Ah, não — reconheceu Katie. — Apenas a promessa tácita de tratar outro ser humano com um mínimo de respeito.

Tivemos bons momentos juntos, está bem? Isto é tudo. Quanto a hoje à noite, eu vi você e achei...

Eu sei exatamente o que você achou, Cordell, e posso lhe dizer que nunca vai acontecer.

Ele balançou a cabeça, suspirou e disse:

Tudo bem, posso ver que isso foi um erro, portanto...

Ambos ouviram o rugido de um motor de carro se aproxi mando, e Katie olhou para o estacionamento. Rafe dirigia a sua picape até a frente do restaurante para buscá-la e, quando ele se aproximou, ela apontou em sua direção.

Você vê aquela picape? Quem a dirige é um homem muito melhor do que você jamais será, Cordell. Ele é um carpinteiro. Ele não é rico, mas tem mais classe do que você jamais poderia esperar ter. Ele é honesto, gentil, doce e...

Tudo bem! — Cordell deu mais um passo atrás, e sua ex pressão indicou claramente que ele desejava estar em qualquer outro lugar, menos ali. — Já entendi.

Que bom. — Ela levou as mãos aos quadris e inspirou pro fundamente o fresco ar marinho.

Katie se sentia melhor do que vinha se sentido havia meses. Ter a oportunidade de enfrentar Cordell e dizer-lhe exatamente o que ela achava dele estava sendo... libertador.

Ela ainda olhava para ele com um brilho de triunfo em seus olhos quando ouviu a picape parar e a porta do lado do motorista abrir e fechar.

Cordell? — gritou Rafe enquanto se aproximava.

Katie lentamente virou a cabeça para olhar para ele. Será que Rafe conhecia Cordell?

Rafe? — disse Cordell em meio a uma risada. — Você é o tal carpinteiro pobre, embora honesto? O modelo de virtude que Katie acaba de esfregar na minha cara? Você?

Rafe não respondeu. Em vez disso, fechou o punho e deu um soco no queixo de Cordell, que o derrubou esparramado sobre o asfalto antes que ele pudesse respirar novamente. Rafe se apro ximou e lançou-lhe um olhar furioso.

Seu ordinário!

Vocês se conhecem? — perguntou Katie acentuando cada palavra.

Esfregando o queixo, Cordell levantou-se, olhando intensa mente para Rafe, como se pudesse atear fogo ao primo apenas com o poder de sua vontade.

Podemos dizer que sim. Rafe é meu primo.

Katie recuou um passo ou dois, o olhar voltado para o ho mem que se virava para encará-la.

Rafe King?

Eu posso explicar — disse ele.

Ela percebeu que ele não negara o sobrenome.

Então esse é o seu carpinteiro pobre, embora orgulhoso? — murmurou Cordell, voltando o olhar de seu primo para a mulher que olhava para eles como se ambos tivessem acabado de sair de baixo de uma mesma pedra.

Katie, admito. Eu a tratei mal e sinto muito por isso. Mas, pelo menos, nunca menti para você, que é mais do que eu posso dizer a respeito de meu primo.

Cale a boca, Cordell.

Você quer tentar me dar outro soco, Rafe? — disse Cordell.

Vá em frente.

Parem, vocês dois! — exigiu Katie, subitamente se sentindo como um osso sendo disputado por dois cães ferozes.

A raiva se misturou à dor em um nó de emoções na boca do seu estômago. Ela estava tão abalada que mal podia suportar, mas, ainda assim, tinha de olhar para Rafe. Ela leu arrependi mento nos olhos dele, embora isso não ajudasse a amenizar o que sentia no momento.

As lágrimas afluíram em seus olhos, mas ela se recusou a deixá-las cair. Dane-se se ela voltaria a chorar por causa de um King. Não. Em vez disso, Katie deixou a raiva crescer dentro de si até mal conseguir respirar.

Isso tudo era um jogo? — perguntou ela, ignorando Cordell e voltando a atenção para o homem que pensara conhecer tão bem. — Você se divertiu? Agora vai correr até o seu clube de campo para contar a divertida história de como conseguiu levar a rainha dos biscoitos para a cama?

Você dormiu com ela? — perguntou Cordell.

Rafe lançou-lhe um olhar mortal, então voltou a se concen trar em Katie.

— Não foi um jogo. Droga, Katie, você é... muito importante para mim.

— Ah, com certeza — disse ela, com sarcasmo. — Dá para sen tir. Mentiras sempre indicam uma autêntica profundidade de sentimentos.

Eu ia dizer a verdade.

O que o impediu? — perguntou ela com firmeza. — Teria sido a vergonha?

Katie, se você me ouvisse, eu... — Ele deu um passo em direção a ela, mas Katie se afastou em resposta.

— Fique longe de mim — murmurou, sacudindo a cabeça, como se pudesse apagar a memória daqueles últimos minutos.

Eu não consigo crer que isso esteja realmente acontecendo.

Katie, deixe-me explicar — disse Rafe.

Essa vai ser boa — murmurou Cordell.

Você não tem para onde ir? — rosnou Rafe.

Eu não vou a lugar algum — retrucou o primo.

Então eu vou — disse Katie para os dois. Ela não conseguia ficar ali ouvindo a voz de nenhum deles.

Não antes de você me ouvir. — Rafe agarrou-lhe o braço para detê-la quando Katie passou por ele.

Ela livrou o braço, ignorando a vontade de continuar sentin do o seu toque.

Muito bem. Fale.

Ele lançou outro olhar para o primo, então se concentrou em Katie, como se ela fosse a única pessoa no mundo.

Eu fiz uma aposta com Joe. O mestre de obras.

Uma aposta? Você apostou em mim?

Ah, pensou ela, isso está ficando cada vez melhor. Agora não era apenas Rafe que mentira para ela, mas Joe também. E, pro vavelmente, Steve e Arturo. Deviam ter conversado na hora do almoço, falando sobre como ela era burra.

Eu não posso crer que fizeram isso comigo.

Não — retrucou Rafe, correndo a mão pelo cabelo. — A aposta nada tinha a ver você. Eu perdi uma aposta e, em paga mento, tive de trabalhar como um funcionário comum em uma obra. Uma obra na sua casa. Então eu a conheci e descobri que você odiava todos os King por causa do que este idiota lhe fez.

— Ei!

Então eu não lhe disse quem eu era. Queria que você me conhecesse. Que gostasse de mim. Aí sim eu lhe diria a verdade. Juro.

Esse era o seu plano? — perguntou Cordell. — E você tem coragem de me chamar de idiota?

Cale a boca, Cordell — disse Katie, abanando a cabeça em sinal de descrença, novamente voltando toda a atenção para Rafe.

Seus olhos faiscavam de emoção, mas ela não conseguia lê-los, e não teria se incomodado em fazê-lo caso pudesse. Es tava pouco se importando com o que ele sentia. Suas próprias emoções eram muito intensas. Tudo estava muito enrolado e confuso para ela ser capaz de entender. Tudo o que ela sabia era que estava sofrendo e, mais uma vez, um King era o motivo de sua dor.

Você ia me mostrar que eu estava errada a respeito de sua família mentindo para mim?

Rafe passou a mão no queixo e murmurou algo que ela não entendeu direito. Então disse:

Katie, deixe-me levá-la para casa para que possamos con versar sobre isso.

Cordell emitiu uma risada contida.

Ninguém olhou para ele.

Eu não vou a lugar nenhum com você, Rafe — disse ela calmamente.

Ela olhou para seus belos olhos azuis uma última vez e, si lenciosamente, disse adeus às suas esperanças, seus sonhos e ao amor que ela tão recentemente descobrira. Como poderia amar um homem que ela nem mesmo conhecia? Tal pensamento tor nou a dor em seu coração ainda mais intensa.

Por favor, me deixe em paz. — Ela começou a andar.

Só parou quando ele gritou:

Você precisa de uma carona para casa.

— Vou chamar um táxi — afirmou ela, sem nem mesmo se virar em sua direção.

Katie não conseguiria suportar aquilo nem mais um minuto. Não era possível olhá-lo mais uma vez, sabendo que Rafe men tira para ela todos os dias em que estiveram juntos. Nada disso fora real. Nada disso significara coisa alguma.

Katie se apaixonara por um estranho.

E agora estava sozinha outra vez.

Enquanto o manobrista do restaurante chamava um táxi, Katie percebeu que estava certa quando disse para si mesma que aquela seria uma noite inesquecível.

Então — perguntou Cordell quer beber algo?

Claro — resmungou Rafe. — Por que não?

Os dois primos foram até o bar do restaurante, e Rafe não deixou de perceber que o olhar de Katie virou-se para ambos quando passaram por ela. Rafe quase podia sentir a fúria que irradiava de seus olhos, e não podia culpá-la por isso.

Incrível, pensou Rafe, o quão rapidamente uma noite per feita ia por água abaixo. Ao entrarem no restaurante, Cordell estremeceu.

Você viu o jeito que Katie olhou para nós?

Senti como se ela estivesse atirando facas em minha dire ção — disse Rafe, caminhando para bar revestido com painéis de madeira.

Havia mais ou menos uma dúzia de pessoas espalhadas pela sala, sentadas ao redor de pequenas mesas redondas sobre as quais as velas bruxuleavam. Rafe ignorou todos os outros e se dirigiu diretamente ao barman. Ele se sentou, pediu duas cerve jas, então se virou para olhar para o primo quando Cordell se acomodou em um banco ao seu lado.

Não era assim que eu imaginava que esta noite acabaria.

— Acho que não — disse Cordell amistosamente. — Então, há quanto tempo você está com Katie?

Poucas semanas. — Rafe pegou a sua cerveja e tomou um longo gole.

Poucas semanas? Droga, eu a namorei durante três meses e nunca conseguiu passar pela porta da frente.

Rafe sorriu para si mesmo. Aquilo era bom de se ouvir. Se Cordell dissesse que transara com Katie, então Rafe seria obri gado a matá-lo e teria de ouvir o diabo do resto da família.

Em verdade, ele estava com vontade de bater em Cordell novamente, apenas por bater. Mas o que isso resolveria? Katie deixara muito claro que não estava com raiva apenas de Cordell. Ela parecia estar furiosa e indignada com toda a família King.

E a culpa era toda dele.

Rafe esfregou a nuca e rangeu os dentes contra a vontade de gritar de frustração. Era irônico o fato de ele ter perdido Katie justamente quando havia decidido confessar tudo para ela. De veria ter contado antes, quando ainda tinha uma chance. Mas ele não queria arriscar o que já haviam conquistado. Agora, porém, aquilo não mais importava, porque tudo o que tinha conquistado acabara de ser destruído.

O primo cutucou-o com o cotovelo.

Então por que você mentiu para Katie?

Por que você agiu como idiota com ela?

Cordell deu de ombros.

De acordo com a maioria das mulheres com que eu saio, sou ótimo nisso.

Que bom — disse Rafe, balançando a cabeça com tristeza.

Você não respondeu à minha pergunta. Por que mentiu para Katie?

Você ouviu a explicação que dei para ela — disse Rafe, estu dando o próprio reflexo no espelho à sua frente.

Sim. — concordou Cordell. — Mas acho que foi mais do que isso.

Ao ouvir o primo falar, Rafe voltou a cerrar os punhos. Ele não queria estar ali com Cordell. Queria estar com Katie. Queria fazê-la entender... o quê? O que ele poderia dizer agora que não o fizesse parecer o mesmo tipo de idiota que era Cordell?

Ela jogara todos os King no mesmo saco e, afinal de contas, disse Rafe para si mesmo, estava certa.

O que você quer dizer com isso, Cordell?

— Apenas que você realmente gosta dela. E quando você des cobriu que ela odiava todos os King...

Graças a vocês — acrescentou Rafe.

Cordell deu de ombros e concordou.

Graças a mim. Então você decidiu que não queria estragar tudo contando a verdade.

Errado. Eu tinha um plano. Ia contar para ela.

Claro que ia — disse o primo em meio a uma risada.

Se há algo engraçado a esse respeito — murmurou Rafe eu gostaria que você compartilhasse. Porque não vejo graça nenhuma.

Eu sei. — Cordell tomou um longo gole de cerveja e olhou para o espelho, buscando o olhar de Rafe com um sorriso nos lá bios. — E essa é a parte mais engraçada. Rapaz, se os seus irmãos pudessem vê-lo agora...

Você quer ir até lá fora para terminarmos aquela nossa briga?

Não. E me bater não vai mudar nada.

Como assim?

Você está apaixonado por ela. — Cordell riu, tomou outro gole de cerveja e balançou a cabeça. — Outro King vai à lona.

Você está errado. — Rafe olhou para o espelho, encontrou o próprio olhar e garantiu para si mesmo que Cordell estava completamente errado. Não estava apaixonado. Ele não tinha vontade de estar amando.

O que era ótimo, decidiu com severidade. Afinal, a única mulher que poderia convencê-lo do contrário não queria mais nada com ele.

**CAPÍTULO ONZE**

Katie passou os dias seguintes enterrada no trabalho.

Não havia nada melhor para afastar a mente de seus proble mas do que se dedicar à fabricação de bolos, biscoitos, doces e decoração de aniversários.

Os aromas de canela, baunilha e chocolate a cercavam, dan do-lhe uma sensação de paz que, em verdade, não conseguiam acalmá-la. Dentro dela, sentia o coração dividido, e sua mente ainda fervilhava de mágoa e indignação. Em seus sonhos, ela reviveu diversas vezes aquele momento em que olhou para o rosto de Rafe e ele lhe disse: "Eu posso explicar". Então Cordell riu, Rafe ficou furioso, e ela se sentiu arrasada.

Rafe dissera que ela era "importante" para ele. Importante de que maneira? Como um meio de ganhar uma aposta? Como um desafio pessoal para mudar a sua opinião sobre os King? E se Ka tie era assim tão importante, por que Rafe não tentara falar com ela desde aquela noite? Por que a deixara ir embora tão facilmente?

Meu Deus, ela não estava sendo coerente. Ela não o queria de volta, certo? Então por que deveria se importar com o fato de ele não ter ligado? De Rafe não ter vindo procurá-la?

Katie reviveu aquela noite diversas vezes e, à medida que as imagens dançavam pelo seu cérebro, a dor que sentia alcançava outro patamar. A culpa era dela, Katie o sabia. Ela confiara nele. Grande erro. Sabia que deveria manter distância de Rafe. Em vez disso, porém, novamente seguira o próprio coração, prefe rindo esquecer que aquela parte específica de sua anatomia não era muito confiável.

Quantas vezes você vai passar por isso, Katie? — murmurou ela.

Balançando a cabeça com tristeza, ela embalou uma dúzia de biscoitos com gotas de chocolate e amarrou a embalagem lis trada de rosa e branco com uma fita de algodão-doce colorido.

Não importando o que mais estivesse acontecendo em sua vida, ao menos, o seu negócio sobrevivia. Chegava, mesmo, a prosperar. As pilhas de caixas à espera de serem entregues davam-lhe uma sensação de realização e orgulho. E era exata mente disso que ela precisava no momento.

Aquela cozinha temporária era o seu consolo. Ali ela con seguia se lembrar de quem e o que ela era. Lembrar-se de que estava construindo um futuro para si mesma. E se esse futuro não envolvesse Rafe Cole, ela franziu a testa e mentalmente corrigiu-se: Rafe King, encontraria uma maneira de lidar com aquilo.

Enquanto o último lote de biscoitos de queijo assava no for no, Katie foi até a janela e olhou para o quintal, que lentamente voltava a ser o que era. As pilhas de entulho tinham sido removi das. As lonas azuis que cobriam a grama haviam sido dobradas e guardadas no trailer da empresa, restando apenas quadrados de grama seca no local no qual tinham sido instaladas. O trabalho estava quase no fim, e o coração de Katie doía só de pensar naquilo. Sua última ligação com Rafe rapidamente se desfazia.

Apesar de determinada a ser forte e autossuficiente, uma pequena parte dela ainda queria ver Rafe outra vez. Esta parte não parecia se importar que ele houvesse mentido para ela. Repetidamente. Havia ainda uma dor apertando o seu cora ção, e ela sabia instintivamente que não pararia de doer tão cedo.

Não via Rafe desde aquela noite no restaurante. Pelo jeito, a sua "aposta" com Joe terminara no momento em que ela des cobrira a verdade. Rafe simplesmente fora embora sem olhar para trás. E, aparentemente, não voltaria mais. Na verdade, era como se ele nunca tivesse estado ali afinal, pensou ela, obser vando Steve e Arturo instalando as portas recém-restauradas dos armários.

Katie só voltara a andar por sua cozinha, naquela manhã, no silêncio que antecede o amanhecer. O prazer que ela teria sen tido com a reforma era abafado pela ausência do homem que tomara conta de seus pensamentos.

A cozinha ficara exatamente como imaginara. Os pisos de azulejo e as bancadas em granito já estavam instalados. Só res tava a conclusão do trabalho de acabamento. Algumas portas a mais, a instalação do novo gaveteiro e das luminárias e logo a casa voltaria a ser dela outra vez. A equipe iria embora, e ela ficaria sozinha, sem nenhum outro contato com a King Cons trutores.

Ou com Rafe.

Aquela pontada no peito voltou a doer novamente, e Katie se perguntou se aquilo sempre faria parte dela. Katie suspirou e, por isso, não ouviu quando Joe entrou na cozinha provisória.

Katie?

Ela se virou, assustada, para encarar o homem que participa ra daquilo que ela agora chamava de a Grande Mentira. Ele pa recia incomodado, como vinha parecendo desde que descobriu que ela já sabia a verdade.

A voz de Katie soou fria, embora educada.

Olá, Joe.

Ela o viu estremecer. Apesar de Rafe não ter aparecido, ela sabia que estivera em contato com Joe para lhe dizer que a brin cadeira, por assim dizer, acabara.

Joe mudou de posição, como se estivesse nervoso.

Só queria que você soubesse que seu fogão novo será en tregue e instalado amanhã de manhã.

Isso é bom, obrigada.

— Vamos trazer o freezer de volta para a cozinha esta tarde.

— Tudo bem.

A obra estava quase no fim, pensou Katie. Ela não cozinha ria mais em sua cozinha temporária. O lote de biscoitos que estava agora no forno seria o último que assaria em seu velho fogão.

O pessoal vai estar aqui para ajudar os instaladores. Então eles darão os últimos retoques no acabamento e sairemos defi nitivamente de sua vida amanhã à tarde.

Está bem. — Katie enfiou as mãos nos bolsos de sua calça jeans e, olhando para Joe, quase sentiu pena do mestre de obras.

Nada daquilo era culpa dele. Na manhã seguinte à cena no restaurante, Joe lhe explicara o que houvera e contara tudo sobre a aposta que fizera com Rafe.

Ele pediu desculpas por ter mentido, mas Katie sabia que ele não tinha muita escolha. Como empregado, não poderia discutir com o chefe. Com esse pensamento em mente, ela conseguiu lançar ao homem um breve sorriso.

Eu tenho de admitir que estou ansiosa para ter a minha vida de volta — disse ela. Não confessaria que sentia falta de Rafe. Não para Joe. Nem para ninguém.

Sim — murmurou ele, a voz ainda sombria. — Eu aposto que sim.

Ela notou que ele amassava uma fatura com o punho fechado e perguntou:

É a última?

Ele olhou para o papel, como se estivesse surpreso ao vê-lo. Então alisou-o antes de entregá-lo para ela.

O último pagamento inclui os pequenos extras que você pediu e que não constavam do contrato.

Katie balançou a cabeça e pegou a fatura. Ela nem sequer olhou para o total.

Eu darei um cheque para você amanhã.

Está ótimo. — Joe se virou para sair, mas então parou e olhou para ela outra vez. — Eu realmente sinto muito, Katie. Por tudo.

Ela corou, e agora era a sua vez de se sentir desconfortável. Tudo por causa de Rafe King.

Não foi culpa sua.

Foi, de certa forma — insistiu ele, aparentemente disposto a não deixar aquilo passar tão fácil. — Sabe, Rafe realmente é um bom rapaz.

Claro que você diria isso — disse ela com um sorriso triste.

Você trabalha para ele.

Trabalho — argumentou Joe, animado por poder defender o patrão. — E é por isso que estou em posição de saber exatamente o tipo de homem ele é. Você pode dizer muito sobre uma pessoa pela forma como trata as pessoas ao seu redor. Rafe não é um homem fácil, mas é justo.

Para quem?

Até então, ela estava se sentindo solidária com Joe, uma vez que Rafe o colocara em uma posição tão desconfortável. Mas agora a indignação começava a crescer dentro dela.

Seria justo mentir para mim? Forçá-lo a compactuar com essa mentira?

Joe fez uma careta e passou a mão no queixo.

Não, não foi justo. Mas ele estava pagando uma aposta para mim, então eu acho que devemos dar-lhe algum descon to. Nem todos os patrões teriam coragem de honrar uma dívida como essa.

Honrar? — Katie caiu na gargalhada.

Sim — disse ele sem rodeios. — Honra. Eu não sei o que aconteceu entre vocês dois nem quero saber. Mas posso lhe as segurar que Rafe não é um homem que costuma tratar mal as pessoas.

Então foi apenas um feliz acidente? — Ela imediatamente se arrependeu do que dissera quando Joe fez uma careta.

Honestamente, por que estava externando a sua raiva e a sua mágoa para ele? Joe nada fizera com ela além de acobertar as mentiras dc Rafe. Fora Rafe quem tramara tudo aquilo. Fora

Rafe quem mentira para ela. Fora Rafe quem a fizera acreditar que algo surpreendente estava a ponto de acontecer entre eles, sabendo o tempo todo que aquilo era uma farsa.

Katie se controlou. Forçando um sorriso, disse:

Joe, por que não consideramos isto um empate e concorda mos em não falar mais sobre Rafe King?

Um ou dois momentos se passaram e Joe pareceu a ponto de contestá-la. Mas, enfim, meneou a cabeça, concordando.

Então está bem. Vou deixá-la voltar ao trabalho e ver se eu posso ajudar os meninos a terminar tudo o mais rapidamente possível.

Ela observou-o se afastar, então respirou fundo e tentou afas tar Rafe de sua mente. Mais uma vez.

Obviamente, não funcionou.

Fazia quase uma semana desde que ele vira Katie Charles pela última vez.

Rafe se sentia como um homem enjaulado. Estava preso em suas próprias memórias, não importando o que ele fizesse para tentar se livrar delas. A lembrança de Katie assombrava os seus sonhos, e ao acordar, ele não conseguia controlar os próprios pensamentos. Não importando onde estivesse ou o que fizesse, Katie nunca estava a mais de um pensamento de distância.

Droga, Rafe chegara a pensar em ligar para uma das mulhe res que conhecia e mergulhar novamente em sua vida. Voltar ao equilíbrio normal das coisas. Mas não conseguiu. Havia um evento de caridade ao qual teria de ir dentro de alguns dias, mas até lá, ele não sairia de casa.

Rafe não tinha paciência para aturar nenhuma das mulheres que conhecia e não estava interessado em encontrar uma nova mulher.

Ele só queria ficar sozinho. Mas não completamente sozinho. E isso não fazia sentido. Nem mesmo para ele.

Rafe tentou se esconder em sua suíte no hotel, afastando-se do mundo, com apenas o seu cérebro inquieto para lhe fazer companhia. Mas o quarto do hotel era estéril, impessoal, e todo aquele vazio o vinha atormentado nos últimos dias.

Então, ali estava ele, tentando se concentrar em inventários e listas de materiais, enquanto as imagens de Katie debochavam dele em sua mente. Para piorar a situação, havia Sean. O proble ma de vir ao escritório da King Construtores, disse Rafe para si mesmo, era que ele não podia evitar os irmãos.

Qual é o seu problema? — perguntou Sean.

Eu estou bem — insistiu Rafe, mantendo a cabeça baixa, olhar fixo na papelada espalhada sobre a mesa. — Apenas me deixe em paz, tudo bem?

Sean sorriu.

Confie em mim quando eu digo que adoraria deixá-lo em paz. Mas você está deixando todo mundo louco por aqui. Quan do estava transferindo uma ligação para mim, Janice me pediu para tirar você do escritório.

Que ótimo, pensou Rafe. Ele sempre conseguira separar a vida pessoal da profissional. Agora, porém, parecia que aquilo não estava mais funcionando. Talvez devesse tirar uma folga. Mas, se fizesse isso, sua mente ficaria livre para pensar em Ka tie. Então, gostasse a sua secretária ou não, ele não iria a lugar nenhum.

Rafe fez uma careta, ergueu a cabeça e viu o irmão cami nhando a esmo pelo escritório. Quando Sean parou diante de uma prateleira e pegou uma bola de beisebol autografada de um pedestal, Rafe resmungou:

Largue isso. — Sean obedeceu, e Rafe perguntou: — Por que a minha secretária está transferindo ligações para o seu escritó rio? Você não tem secretária? O que aconteceu com Kelly?

Suspirando, Sean se aproximou até a borda da mesa de Rafe.

— Ela fugiu na semana passada.

— Essa é a terceira secretária você perde este ano, não é mesmo?

Pois é. Eu tenho de parar de contratar as bonitinhas — pon derou Sean. — Inevitavelmente, elas fogem, se casam e me dei xam na mão.

Bem, ligue para a agência de emprego temporário e contra te alguém. E deixe Janice em paz.

Engraçado — disse Sean, estreitando os olhos enquanto olhava para o irmão. — Ela tem preferido trabalhar para mim ultimamente.

Aborrecido, Rafe murmurou:

Não trabalhará.

Melhor ela trabalhar para mim do que pedir demissão. E até que você se anime, ninguém vai querer nada com você. En tão por que não me diz o que está acontecendo?

Trabalhe — disse Rafe, sem deixar que o irmão decifrasse a expressão de seu rosto. — Você deveria experimentar isso de vez em quando.

Rafe jogou a caneta sobre a escrivaninha, cedendo à irrita ção que tomava conta de seu corpo, e pulou da cadeira como se não conseguisse suportar ficar ali sentado. Virando as costas para o irmão, foi até a janela e olhou para o mar. Havia alguns poucos veleiros ao largo e, ao longe, divisou alguns pescadores debruçados no quebra-mar. Nuvens cinzentas se acumulavam no horizonte, e o vento produzia carneirinhos sobre as ondas.

— Então... perguntou Sean novamente. — O que está acon tecendo?

Rafe olhou para trás por cima do ombro. Sabia que seu irmão mais novo não iria embora até ter algumas respostas. E uma parte de Rafe queria dizer tudo aquilo em voz alta, de modo que ele desabafou:

Descobri qual King magoou Katie.

É mesmo? Quem?

Cordell.

Eu deveria ter pensado nele — disse Sean com um menear de cabeça. — Ele troca de mulher mais rápido do que Jesse tro cava antigamente.

Ao ouvir menção ao seu primo, agora casado, Rafe quase sorriu. Como um ex-surfista profissional, a reputação de Jesse King com as mulheres era incrível. Claro que isso fora antes de ele se casar com Bella e tomar-se pai.

Como você descobriu quem era?

Rafe praguejou e olhou para Sean.

Topei com Cordell quando levei Katie para jantar.

— Ai, essa doeu. — Sean meneou a cabeça, pensativo, enten dendo claramente a situação.

Pois é. — Passando a mão pelo cabelo, Rafe olhou para o mar e disse: — Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Eu dei um soco nele, e então ele disse para Katie quem eu era. Aí ela foi embora.

E você a deixou ir.

Virando a cabeça, Rafe tomou a olhar para Sean.

O que eu deveria fazer? Mantê-la em cativeiro?

Ou conversar com ela?

Ela não queria conversar — assegurou Rafe, lembrando-se do olhar de Katie quando ela o encarou.

Ele vira a sua dor ardendo em lágrimas que ela não deixara escorrer. Ouvira a decepção da traição em sua voz e sentira a dor aguda de suas próprias mentiras.

Então é isso? — perguntou Sean.

E isso. — Deliberadamente, Rafe virou-se de costas, igno rou o irmão e voltou a se sentar atrás da escrivaninha. Pegando uma caneta, passou a olhar cegamente para a lista de materiais.

Não posso crer que você vai deixá-la escapar.

Como se eu tivesse escolha — murmurou Rafe, ainda sem olhar para Sean. — Katie toma as suas próprias decisões. E agora ela tem mais razões do que nunca para odiar os King. Mais es pecialmente, odiar a mim.

Suspirando, Sean levantou-se, mas não foi embora.

E para você está tudo bem?

Claro que está — mentiu Rafe. E mentalmente congratu lou-se por se dar conta de quão bom estava ficando naquilo.

Sempre tive a intenção de me afastar dela, Sean. Aconteceu um pouco mais rápido do que eu planejara. — _Meu Deus, isso também é uma mentira._

Certo. — Sean bateu com a mão em cima dos papéis, forçan do Rafe a olhar para ele.

Caia fora, Sean — rosnou Rafe.

Claro que não. Você não costuma ser um idiota, Rafe. Mas, desta vez, está agindo como tal.

Não, ele não estava. Katie não queria vê-lo, e ele não podia culpá-la. Além disso, era melhor assim. Se ela estava brava com ele, não ficaria magoada por muito tempo. Ela precisava supe rar aquilo. Ele também. Rafe não era bom com esse negócio de amor, e sabia disso. Melhor magoá-la agora do que destruí-la mais tarde.

Obrigado pela contribuição — disse Rafe, afastando a mão de Sean de cima dos papéis. — Agora vá embora.

Se não for atrás dela, você vai se arrepender — murmurou Sean.

Rafe já estava arrependido. O suficiente para sentir a alma murchando e o coração tão fraco que mal tinha energia para bater.

Eu já me arrependi antes — disse ele por fim. — Lembra-se de Leslie?

Lembro. Falando de sua ex-mulher... Ouvi dizer que você contratou o marido dela.

Rafe suspirou. Sim, ele contratara John. E foi forçado a ad mitir que não o teria feito caso não tivesse conhecido Katie. Estar com ela lhe permitira enfrentar o seu próprio passado. E a conversa com Leslie fora esclarecedora o suficiente para que ele tivesse sido capaz de fazer aquilo. Talvez ele e John voltassem a ser bons amigos algum dia.

Se isso acontecesse, também teria sido mérito de Katie. Seu otimismo e o modo positivo como encarava a vida o tinham afetado mais do que ele pensara ser possível. Rafe se remexeu na cadeira. Ele não queria falar sobre nada daquilo. Droga, ele não queria falar nada.

Então a questão é — continuou Sean, ignorando o fato de Rafe querer que ele fosse embora: — por que você pode fazer as pazes com John e Leslie, mas não procura a mulher pela qual é apaixonado?

Vários segundo tensos de silêncio se passaram antes que Rafe finalmente perguntasse:

Você vai sair? Ou saio eu?

Eu saio — disse Sean amistosamente. — Mas isso não vai resolver o seu problema.

E mesmo? — rebateu Rafe. — E o que resolveria?

Sean sorriu e balançou a cabeça enquanto abria a porta.

Você já sabe a resposta para esta pergunta, Rafe. Só não quer admitir.

**CAPÍTULO DOZE**

Está realmente linda, querida — disse Emily O'Hara en quanto andava pela cozinha totalmente reformada. — Eu adorei o piso. E as bancadas são simplesmente incríveis.

Katie também deveria estar maravilhada com a cozinha re formada, mas, de alguma forma, não conseguia reunir entusias mo para tanto. Dois dias depois de os trabalhadores terem ido embora, ela ainda não fizera um único lote de biscoitos em seu fogão novinho em folha.

Seu olhar vasculhou a cozinha reformada, tentando vê-la com os olhos da avó, desde os azulejos de ardósia cinza às ban cadas de granito azul, e não sentiu... nada. Estava tudo perfeito, e aquilo não significava... nada.

Tudo bem, querida — disse a avó, dando-lhe um abraço bre ve e reconfortante. — Você tem a cozinha de seus sonhos, mas aí está você, de pé, parecendo que descobriu que a fabricação de biscoitos foi proibida por lei. Diga-me, o que há de errado?

As lágrimas que Katie estava contendo havia dias voltaram a arder em seus olhos e, antes que ela pudesse contê-las, uma ou duas escorreram pelo seu rosto. Seu coração doía, e parecia haver uma pedra assentada sobre o seu peito. Ela mal podia respirar.

— Ah, vovó, está tudo errado.

Querida... — A avó suspirou e levou Katie até o outro lado da cozinha.

Havia uma antiga mesa redonda diante de uma ampla janela que deixava entrar a luz do sol, e as cortinas dançavam ao sabor de um vento suave. Emily sentou a neta em uma das cadeiras e, em seguida, acomodou-se ao lado dela.

Fale comigo.

Por onde começar?, perguntou-se Katie. Com o fato de que ela estava apaixonada por um homem que realmente não co nhecia? Que mais uma vez se permitira ser enganada pela fa mília King? Ou deveria simplesmente admitir que não estava conseguindo superar aquilo desta vez? Que nunca superaria? Que não conseguia dormir, comer e que não queria nem mes mo confeccionar biscoitos? Ela simplesmente não conseguia se preocupar com nada afora o vazio que sentia em seu próprio coração.

É Rafe — disse ela, tombando para trás em sua cadeira. — Ele mentiu para mim.

Eu sei.

O quê? — Katie piscou para a avó, esperando por uma ex plicação.

Mas Emily apenas ficou ali, sentada à luz do sol, sorrindo com benevolência.

Como? O quê? Como?

Emily estendeu a mão, acariciou a mão de Katie, então sus pirou e se recostou na cadeira.

Eu sei que o nome verdadeiro dele é Rafe King, se é sobre isso que você está falando.

Bem, sim, é.

Você quer chá? Devíamos tomar um pouco de chá.

Eu não quero chá — retrucou Katie, detendo a avó antes que ela pudesse se levantar. — Quero respostas. Você sabe a respeito de Rafe? Há quanto tempo?

Emily fez um gesto de desdém com uma das mãos.

Ah, eu soube no momento em que você nos apresentou.

Como? — Katie apenas olhou para a avó. Parecia confusa e atônita. — Você tem algum tipo de radar para mentiras que eu não tenha percebido?

— Não, e não acho que gostaria de ter algo assim. Às vezes, a mentira pode ser uma coisa boa — afirmou Emily, com o olhar concentrado em Katie.

— Mentir não é uma coisa boa. Foi você quem me ensinou isso, lembra?

Mais uma vez, Emily acenou com a mão, efetivamente afastando aquela pérola de falsa sabedoria.

— Você tinha 10 anos quando eu lhe ensinei isso. Agora é uma adulta e, certamente, já aprendeu que, às vezes, uma pe quena e inofensiva mentira é muito melhor do que uma verdade dolorosa.

Essa mentira não foi inofensiva — argumentou Katie, lem brando a dor da traição quando descobriu o jogo de Rafe. — E você ainda não me disse como você descobriu quem ele era.

Se você lesse revistas populares de vez em quando, tam bém o teria reconhecido — disse a avó, subitamente irritada. — Sempre publicam a foto de um ou outro King nos tabloides. Reconheci Rafe de uma foto tirada na estreia de um filme.

Uma estreia. — Katie balançou a cabeça e sentiu o coração cair no chão.

Ele estava acostumado a namorar atrizes e ir a festas fabu losas. Devia ter achado um horror o seu churrasco no quintal.

O aborrecimento tomou-se raiva, e logo ela se sentiu real mente furiosa.

— Não posso acreditar. Ele deve ter pensado que eu era uma idiota por não tê-lo reconhecido. — Katie parou e olhou feio para a avó. — E por que você não me contou?

— Porque você precisava dar uma chacoalhada em sua vida, querida. Além disso, ele é lindo, e você não pode condenar to dos os King por causa do que um deles lhe fez.

Dois deles agora — lembrou Katie.

Tudo bem, sim, Rafe não lhe parece muito bom no mo mento — admitiu Emily. — Mas você deu a ele a chance de se explicar?

— Ah, ele se explicou. Eu fui uma aposta que deu errado.

Katie...

A neta balançou a cabeça e ergueu as duas mãos.

Não, vovó, não há desculpas para o que ele fez. Ele mentiu para mim. Foi isso.

Eu menti para você também, querida — apontou a avó em voz baixa.

Suspirando, Katie disse:

Sim, mas você não fez isso para me magoar.

Não, não fiz. E talvez essa não tenha sido a intenção de Rafe.

Nós nunca saberemos, não é mesmo? — murmurou Katie, enquanto a sua raiva escoava para dentro do grande buraco negro que ela parecia estar carregando dentro de si nos últimos dias.

Você poderia saber se parasse de ficar se escondendo em sua casa e fosse vê-lo. — Emily franziu a testa e olhou fixo para a neta. — Vai mesmo se tomar uma eremita enquanto ele está lá fora se divertindo?

Aquilo chamou a atenção de Katie. Rafe estava se divertin do? Onde? E um momento depois, a pergunta mais importante saltou em mente: e com quem?

O que você quer dizer? — perguntou Katie, tensa.

A avó suspirou de novo e pegou o jornal da manhã, ainda dobrado e fechado sobre a mesa da cozinha.

Honestamente, Katie, se você prestasse um pouco mais de atenção aos eventos amais...

O que isso tem a ver com alguma coisa?

Silenciosamente, Emily descartou a seção de notícias e foi direto para o caderno de Estilo de Vida. Folheando-o, ela final mente encontrou o que estava procurando e dobrou-o de volta. Então colocou uma página na frente de Katie e apontou para uma foto em preto e branco.

Tem a ver que você pode descobrir um bocado de coisas nessas seções de fofocas. Como, por exemplo... isso.

Katie olhou para a foto e sentiu um aperto tão forte em seu pulo que chegou a ficar sem ar nos pulmões. Ela sentiu a cabeça mais leve. Talvez por isso seu campo de visão estivesse diminuindo até ela só conseguir ver a foto no jornal, exibindo um Rafe sisudo, vestindo um smoking formal em um evento de caridade, com uma loira com seios duas vezes maiores do que os de Katie, agarrada ao seu braço.

— Quando foi... — Ela leu a legenda da foto. — Duas noites atrás.

— Ele não está encolhido em posição fetal como alguém que ou conheço — murmurou Emily.

Aquele rato. Aquele cretino. — Katie levantou-se lentamente da cadeira, amassando o jornal em seus punhos.

Seu olhar ainda estava concentrado na imagem, e tudo o que ela conseguia ver era o rosto de Rafe olhando para a câmera, como se estivesse desejando que o fotógrafo fosse para as mais escuras profundezas do inferno.

Menina esperta — murmurou a avó.

Ele me disse que eu era importante para ele... — sussurrou Katie, a furia fazendo sua voz tremular. — Ele devia estar menti do de novo. Se eu sou tão importante para ele, como é que Rafe saiu com essa... essa...

Para sermos justas, não temos certeza do que ela é — disse a avó.

Katie olhou para ela.

— De que lado você está?

— Certo.

— Será que ele pensa que sou idiota? — perguntou Katie, sem esperar por uma resposta. — Será que ele realmente acredita que eu não descobriria que, menos de uma semana depois, ele estaria namorando novamente? Será que ele acha que não leio jornal?

— Bem disse Emily. — Você não lê mesmo.

— Passarei a ler a partir de agora — prometeu Katie.

— Então o que você vai fazer a respeito?

Katie finalmente ergueu a cabeça e olhou para os olhos da avó. Determinada, fria, severa, ela disse simplesmente:

Eu irei destronar um rei.

Rafe não conseguia se acalmar.

Sentia-se desconfortável em sua própria pele.

O que o deixava sem ter para onde correr.

Não que ele estivesse disposto a fugir. Um King nunca fugia. Um King não se escondia.

Mas, então, se isso fosse verdade, por que ele não estava ago ra na casa de Katie exigindo que ela o ouvisse? Resmungando, ele se levantou, caminhou até a janela de seu escritório e ficou olhando para a paisagem, embora não estivesse prestando aten ção a nada. O oceano poderia ter secado, e ele não teria repara do. Lá fora, bem poderia haver dunas de areia vazias estendendo-se até a eternidade. Ele não se importava. Nada importava.

Rafe tentara voltar à sua vida, mas era uma vida vazia. Dro ga, ele não podia nem mais entrar em sua suíte de hotel. O si lêncio era insuportável. Então, em vez disso, ele ficava ali. No escritório. E dormia no maldito sofá, se é que se poderia chamar aquilo de dormir.

Toda vez que ele fechava os olhos via Katie, como ocorrera na noite anterior. Trêmula em seus braços. Beijando-o, sem fô lego. Então, finalmente, olhando para ele com olhos repletos de mágoa. Se ele tivesse sido capaz de descobrir uma maneira de fazer aquilo, teria socado o próprio rosto nos últimos dias.

O interfone tocou, e ele se aproximou do aparelho e apertou o botão.

Droga, Janice, eu disse que não queria ser incomodado.

Sim, mas é que... — disse ela. E, em seguida, acrescentou: — Espere! Você não pode entrar!

Então a porta de seu escritório se abriu.

Katie ficou parada à porta, os olhos verdes piscando perigosa mente para ele. Os cachos de seu cabelo escorriam-lhe pelos ombros. Ela usava uma saia preta e uma camisa vermelha de botões, curta o suficiente para que ele visse o colar de prata mergulhado no vão entre os seus seios. E ela estava calçando aqueles sapatos de saltos altos que usara em sua última noite juntos.

No todo, ela parecia uma mulher vestida para seduzir. Contu do, com a furia que estampava em seus olhos, era evidente que qualquer homem visado por ela não poderia sobreviver. Rafe eslava disposto a correr o risco. E, caso ela o matasse, ele não conseguia pensar em uma melhor maneira de partir.

Desculpe — disse Janice quando Katie passou por ela. — Ela foi entrando e...

Está tudo bem, Janice. Feche a porta ao sair.

Sim, senhor. — Embora a curiosidade estivesse estampada cm seu rosto, a secretária fez o que lhe fora pedido e deixou Rafe e Katie a sós.

É bom vê-la — disse ele, sabendo que aquele era o eufemis mo do século.

Serei breve — prometeu ela, avançando em sua direção como um anjo vingador em missão.

Katie mergulhou a mão na bolsa preta que trazia pendurada no ombro e voltou com um jornal dobrado, que jogou em cima dele. Ele o pegou instintivamente e deu uma olhada rápida na página. Ah. Agora ele sabia o que estava por trás da fúria de Katie. E estranhamente, sentiu um fio de esperança. Afinal, o fato de ela estar furiosa com aquela fotografia indicava que talvez ele não a tivesse perdido para sempre.

Você achou que eu não veria isso? — disse ela, a voz quase um grunhido. — Ou não se importou se eu veria ou não? Fim de jogo, aposta ganha, partindo para outra? É isso?

— Não foi um jogo, Katie — afirmou ele, e seu tom de voz soou tão tenso quanto ele, de fato, estava se sentindo por dentro.

— Eu já lhe disse isso. Ao menos, tentei.

— E eu deveria acreditar em você — disse ela, deixando a bolsa cair sobre a cadeira mais próxima e apontando para o jornal que ele jogara sobre a mesa. — Porque claramente você sentiu tanta falta de mim que teve de sair correndo e afogar as suas mágoas com aquela loira peituda.

Ele sorriu para ela, mesmo sabendo que aquilo só alimen taria as chamas de sua ira. Rafe não conseguia se conter. Ele mal podia acreditar que ela estava ali. Mesmo gloriosamente furiosa, ela era a única mulher que poderia fazer o seu cora ção deixar a escuridão que ele carregava dentro de si. A única mulher que o fazia sorrir. Que o fazia querer prometer qual quer coisa que ela quisesse desde que nunca mais voltasse a deixá-lo.

Ele pensou um pouco no que Cordell dissera naquela noite, no restaurante. Outro King beija a lona. Na hora, ele contestou o comentário do primo por pura teimosia e por se recusar a en carar a verdade.

Agora, entretanto, vendo Katie ali, em pé na sua frente, to mada de uma furia que fazia os seus olhos verdes brilharem como fogos de artifício, ele sabia que não podia negá-lo por mais tempo. Nem mesmo para si próprio. Mais importante ain da: ele não queria negar.

Rafe estava apaixonado pela primeira vez em sua vida.

E ele não a perderia.

Não se atreva a rir de mim — advertiu Katie.

Não vou rir. — Ele estendeu a mão, segurou-a pelos ombros e apertou com força quando ela tentou se livrar dele. — Katie, essa loira é uma atriz. E contratada da produtora cinematográfi ca de meu primo Jefferson. Eu tinha de ir àquele evento de ca ridade, e ele me pediu que a acompanhasse, para que ela tivesse alguma exposição na mídia.

Ela não se convenceu.

E por que eu deveria acreditar em você?

— Porque ela era chata, monótona, e eu me senti muito mal na oportunidade, porque ela não era você. E... porque eu não vou mentir para você novamente, Katie.

Ela se acalmou um pouco. A rigidez nos ombros amainou o suficiente para que ele arriscasse soltá-la. Ela não se afastou enquanto teve a oportunidade, e Rafe silenciosamente considerou aquilo como um bom sinal.

— Eu sinto a sua falta — disse ele antes que pudesse medir as próprias palavras e tentar prever a reação dela.

A boca deliciosa de Katie achatou-se em uma linha sombria.

— Ainda estou furiosa com você.

— Eu compreendo.

Mas ela estava ali, e ele tomava aquilo como um bom sinal. Katie olhou para ele com aqueles lindos olhos verdes, e Rafe percebeu que só teria uma chance para se redimir e, de alguma forma, salvar o relacionamento mais importante que já tivera na vida.

Assim, as palavras vieram lentamente, mas vieram.

Palavras que ele nunca pensara dizer a alguém:

Eu não estava pronto para você. — Percebeu a confusão nos olhos dela. — A aposta com Joe? Não era para ter sido grande coisa. Mas então eu a conheci e descobri que você odiava os King, e percebi que, caso eu lhe contasse a verdade, você nunca mais olharia para mim.

Ela franziu a testa e mordeu o lábio inferior, como se esti vesse tentando evitar falar para poder ouvi-lo completamente.

Prometi a mim mesmo que mudaria a ideia que você tinha sobre a família King — contou ele. — Mas não foi só isso. Como eu falei, sabia que você nunca olharia novamente para mim caso soubesse quem eu era. E queria que você me olhasse, Katie. — Tocou-lhe a face. — Eu queria muito mais do que isso também.

— Você teve o que queria, Rafe — disse ela, a voz tão tranquila que ele precisou se esforçar para ouvi-la. — Você teve mais do que eu já dei para alguém. Eu o amei. Então, quando descobri que vo cê mentiu para mim, doeu muito mais do que qualquer coisa que Cordell tenha me feito sentir.

— Eu sei — disse ele, mentalmente se apegando à palavra "amei".

Se ela o amara, então, ainda devia amá-lo. Aquilo não pode ria ter passado de uma hora para outra, não importando quanta raiva estivesse sentindo dele.

Eu sei. — Ele puxou-a e beijou-a uma vez, duas vezes. Foi um beijo suave, apaixonado e terno. Aquele beijo lavou-lhe a alma, e ele quase suspirou de alívio quando ela correspondeu, embora hesitante.

Afastando-se, ele deixou seu olhar pairar sobre o rosto de Katie, como se desejando gravar aquele momento, aquela ex pressão, em seu cérebro. Finalmente, porém, ele falou:

Eu disse que não estava pronto para você, e essa é a pura verdade. Mas não sei como poderia estar preparado para o que você faria comigo.

Rafe...

Ele balançou a cabeça e pousou as pontas dos dedos sobre a boca de Katie.

Não, deixe-me falar. Você cresceu com sua avó, sua mãe. Você sabia que era amada e sabia como corresponder a isso. Eu não. Meu pai era um péssimo exemplo, e eu mal co nheci a minha mãe. Quando me casei, foi por todas as razões erradas e, quando ela se foi, deixou claro para mim que foram os meus erros, a minha incapacidade de amar, que arruinaram tudo...

Os olhos de Katie brilharam, e ela estendeu a mão para aca riciar o queixo de Rafe.

Ela estava errada.

— Não, Katie, não estava. Porque até conhecer você, eu não sabia o que era amar.

— Ah, Rafe...

O coração dele estava leve pela primeira vez em vários dias. Sua vida estava novamente aquecida, porque ela estava por perto. Rafe sabia que aquela mulherera o centro do seu mundo. Seele não conseguisse convencê-la a lhe dar uma chance e amá-lo apesar de todas as razões para não fazê-lo, então nada mais va leria a pena.

— Veja, eu sou uma má aposta — disse Rafe, determinado a ser completamente honesto com ela, mesmo que isso lhe custasse o que ele mais desejava. — Eu sei disso. Mas eu a amo, Katie. Eu a quero em minha vida, nunca amei outra pessoa.

Lágrimas brilhavam nos olhos de Katie, e ele sentiu um frio na barriga. Seriam lágrimas de felicidade? Ou de adeus?

Katie respirou fundo, encheu os pulmões de ar e disse:

— Eu quero acreditar em você.

Rafe sorriu e puxou-a para perto, de modo que ela pudesse sentir o martelar de seu coração em seu peito. Onde Katie sentisse a força do seu amor envolvendo-a.

Dê uma chance para mim, Katie — murmurou Rafe, baixan do a cabeça para beijar a curvatura de seu pescoço. Ele inalou o cheiro de canela e baunilha que ela exalava e sorriu. — Juro que você nunca vai se arrepender.

Rafe?

Ele se afastou para olhar para os olhos de Katie e, antes que ela pudesse falar, acrescentou:

— Case-se comigo, Katie. Case-se comigo e deixe-me viver com você naquela casa grande e velha. Deixe-me fazê-la feliz. Eu sei que posso. Vou provar para você que posso ser o que você precisa que eu seja.

Sim, eu me caso com você. — Finalmente, um sorriso se abriu em seus lábios, e ela tomou o rosto dele entre as palmas das mãos. — Não sabe que você já é tudo o que eu preciso?

— Graças a Deus — murmurou Rafe.

— Afinal, você construiu uma cozinha quase perfeita para mim.

— Quase? — perguntou Rafe em meio a um sorriso.

Bem, já que vou me casar com um carpinteiro, creio que ele deve ser capaz de construir uma despensa para mim.

Qualquer coisa que você queira, Katie — prometeu ele com um sorriso. — Mas vou logo avisando, tão logo descubra que vamos nos casar, meu irmão Sean vai querer biscoitos.

Para a família eu faço qualquer coisa — disse ela.

Rafe baixou a cabeça e descansou a testa contra a de Katie, sentindo o seu mundo, a sua vida, voltar a entrar nos eixos. A mulher que ele amava estava entre os seus braços, e o futuro subitamente lhe pareceu brilhante, Ele estava exatamente onde queria estar. Onde deveria estar.

Com Katie Charles, a rainha dos biscoitos.

**EPÍLOGO**

Kate sorriu enquanto olhava pela janela da cozinha para o quintal de sua casa, que estava lotado de gente.

— Eu nunca imaginei que houvesse tantos King na Califórnia.

Ivie King, casada com Travis, riu enquanto tirava uma tigela de salada de macarrão da geladeira.

— E não estão todos aqui.

— Aguarde até o seu casamento — alertou Maggie King, espo sa de Justice. — Todos comparecerão.

— Sim — concordou Daisy, a mulher de Jericho. — Eles nunca perdem um casamento. Jeff e Maura virão da Irlanda só para comparecerem à cerimônia.

— É um pouco intimidante — admitiu Katie, desembrulhando um prato de biscoitos feitos especialmente para a sua festa de noivado.

Ela olhou para o anel em seu dedo e quase abraçou a si mesma apenas para se certificar de que estava acordada e que Indo aquilo não era um sonho. Mas lembrar-se da noite ante rior, quando Rafe fizera amor com ela durante horas e, depois, abraçou-a enquanto ela dormia, foi suficiente para convencê-la dc que a sua vida estava realmente perfeita.

Fazia um mês desde que ela invadira o escritório de Rafe.

E, nesse tempo, ela não lamentou nem uma vez estar ao lado dele. Rafe demonstrara, de diversas formas, o quão importante ela era para ele. Como prometido, Rafe construíra a despensa que ela lhe pedira. Ele enviou-lhe flores, preparou jantares e, quando ela estava cansada, massageava-lhe os pés, o que inevitavelmente os levava a longas e encantadoras ho ras na cama.

Epa! — exclamou Daisy em meio a uma risada. — Eu conhe ço esse sorriso.

O quê? — Katie sorriu largo, envergonhada por ter sido pega sonhando acordada.

Também sorri assim quando tive a minha filha — afirmou Daisy, sorridente.

Filhos. Eles viriam em breve. Rafe já lhe falara como preten dia colaborar para a próxima geração da família King.

É engraçado — disse Katie para as outras mulheres. — Há apenas alguns meses, eu odiava os King.

Sim. — Casey, a mulher de Jackson, meneou a cabeça. — To dos nós ouvimos falar sobre o que Cordell fez com você.

Justice se ofereceu para espancá-lo assim que Cordell che gou — disse Maggie. — Mas parece que Rafe já cuidou disso, não é mesmo?

Sim, cuidou — afirmou Katie. — E eu odeio admitir, mas se Cordell não fosse um idiota, eu nunca teria me apaixonado por Rafe.

Então valeu a pena? — perguntou a mulher de Jesse, Bella.

Muito — garantiu Katie. Então olhou pela janela e viu a sua vizinha, Nicole, caminhando pelo quintal com o filho a tiracolo.

Uma amiga minha acaba de chegar. Já volto para terminar a salada de batata.

Não, deixe a salada conosco — disse Julie. — Esta é a sua fes ta de noivado. Vá lá fora e divirta-se. Nós cuidaremos do resto.

Sorrindo, Katie saiu de sua bela cozinha e foi até o quintal. Os homens estavam reunidos em tomo da churrasqueira de tijo los que Rafe terminara de construir na semana anterior, discu tindo sobre a melhor maneira de se grelhar um pedaço de carne. Ela viu Rafe em meio a eles e não pôde deixar de sorrir. Ela estava tão errada! Os ricos não eram esnobes. Pelo menos, os King não eram. Eram pessoas como quaisquer outras.

— Que bela festa! — elogiou Nicole quando ela se aproximou dando um abraço em Katie.

— Estou tão feliz que você tenha vindo!

— Eu não perderia isso por nada neste mundo. Como sua madrinha é meu dever sentar aqui, tomar uma cerveja e comer um pedaço de carne. — Nicole ergueu Connor no colo. — E seu pajem quer um biscoito.

Katie sorriu, encantada, e se inclinou para beijar Connor.

— Meu pajem pode comer quantos biscoitos quiser!

Dois braços fortes e familiares a enlaçaram por trás, e Katie encostou-se no peito de Rafe com um suspiro de satisfação.

— Oi, Nicole — disse ele, dando um beijo rápido na cabeça de Katie. — Ainda bem que você pôde vir.

— Está brincando? Eu não poderia perder esta festa! Vou pegar um biscoito para Connor. Nós nos vemos mais tarde.

Katie apoiou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Rafe. Ele a beijou e disse em seguida:

— Eu já lhe disse hoje o quanto eu a amo?

— Disse — respondeu Katie. — Mas eu nunca me canso de ou vir isso.

— Bom, porque eu pretendo dizer isso com frequência, para que você nunca se esqueça.

— Jamais esquecerei — prometeu ela.

Rafe descansou a testa contra a dela.

— Então, depois de conhecer os King, você ainda quer se casar comigo no mês que vem?

Seu tom de voz era brincalhão, mas ela uma parte dele ainda estava preocupada que algo pudesse vir a separá-los. Ele não acreditava ser capaz de amar, mas Katie sabia que aquilo não era verdade. Rafe King tinha mais amor para dar do que a maioria dos homens, simplesmente porque ele nunca amara antes. E Katie sabia que, uma vez que começasse a amar, seria para sempre.

— Você não vai se livrar de mim agora, Rafe — disse ela. — Nós vamos nos casar, e eu o amarei para sempre.

Seus olhos brilharam, ele sorriu e puxou-a contra si, abra çando-a até deixá-la sem fôlego. Mas quem precisava respirar quando estava cercado de amor?

Quando ele finalmente a soltou, pousou um braço sobre seus ombros e, juntos, voltaram a se reunir com o restante da família.


End file.
